La nueva misión
by Jill-chan
Summary: Los chicos del Reikai Tantei tienen una misión en la playa. ¿Harán lo que les dice Koenma o se lo tomarán como unas merecidas vacaciones? Último capítulo: Porque nadie puede asegurar si las cosas merecerán la pena...Para eso hay que vivirlas. HxK
1. Default Chapter

LA NUEVA MISI"N  
  
¡Hola !  
  
Bueno pues sólo decir que estoy muy contenta porque me apetecía escribir un fic de YYH, y que bueno, ya sé que la idea no es gran cosa, pero espero poder ir perfeccionándola para que me quede por lo menos medianamente decente nn y bueno, de todas formas no creo que nadie os obligue a leerlo así que si no os gusta ya sabéis lo que hacer: o dejáis de leer la historia o me enviáis un review diciendo que mi fic es el más penoso que habéis leído en vuestra vida (mmm...la verdad es que sí acepto críticas, porque además creo que es una muy buena forma de fijarse en los errores que cometo y corregirme, pero por favor no seáis tan duros conmigo,que últimamente ando un poco mal del corazón desde que me enteré que iban a censurar one piece ¬¬ pero a quién se le ocurre semejante mam##...si a la gente no le gusta sencillamente que no lo vea)  
  
Uy, que ya me enrollo más de la cuenta uu  
  
Advertencias: este fic es slash(relación chico-chico), más concretamente un HieiKurama, así que si no os gusta el género sólo tenéis que darle a la flechita hacia atrás, porque sobre eso sí que no acepto quejas.   
  
Y sin más os dejo ya con el fic, que son las 3.30 de la mña y estoy agotada  
  
"LA NUEVA MISI"N"  
  
Introducción  
  
- ¿¿¿Nani??? ¿¿¿De vacaciones a la playa??? ¡¡¡Genial!!!- exclamó Yusuke mientras se abrazaba a un igual de excitado Kuwabara y empezaban a saltar por toda la sala riéndose a carcajadas.  
  
- Yo no he dicho eso Yusuke- Koenma suspiró con resignación- se trata de una misión muy peligrosa y no es para que os lo toméis a broma. El demonio al que debéis capturar es uno de los más poderosos a los que os habéis enfrentado y estando en el Ningenkai puede causar graves problemas y... - pero el chico ya no le escuchaba.  
  
- Sí, debemos prepararlo todo para que no se nos olvide nada. Hay q coger toallas suficientes, bañadores, crema, las gafas de sol, por supuesto también deberemos llevar algo para entretenernos si nos aburrimos entre baño y baño... - Kuwabara asentía con la cabeza a todo lo que le decía su compañero- ya verás cuando se lo cuente a Keiko, le encantará la idea, siempre se está quejando de que no paso tiempo con ella. Y por supuesto tú deberás invitar a Yukina, porque sino pensaría que no te importa lo suficiente.  
  
- ¿¿ME ESTÁIS ESCUCHANDO??- los dos chicos miraron asombrados a Koenma, que se había subido a la mesa y los estaba fulminando con la mirada- os estoy diciendo que esta misión es muy impor...  
  
- Tranquilo Koenma- le interrumpió Yusuke- vamos a tomarnos la misión en serio, pero una vez que acabemos con ese demonio, ¿habrá que aprovechar el resto de la semana, no? Porque reconocerás que el Reikai Tantei no ha tenido nunca muchas vacaciones que digamos- Yusuke se iba acercando a la mesa de Koenma mientras hablaba- y además esto puede mejorar nuestra incentiva de trabajo, ¿no estás d acuerdo?  
  
- Está bien Yusuke, haremos una cosa. Si conseguís atrapar al demonio antes de que se acabe la semana , y siempre y cuando no salga ninguna misión urgente que requiera vuestra presencia, podréis quedaros el resto del tiempo. Pero espero que ésto os sirva para que al volver no tenga que estar oyendo todo el día vuestras protestas de que nunca....¿¿PERO QUEREIS HACER EL FAVOR DE ESCUCHARME??- los chicos ya se habían puesto a hablar de nuevo entre ellos - ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?- exclamó Koenma deseperado.  
  
- Señor Koenma- Botan apareció en la sala , y saludó a los chicos de la que se dirigía a la mesa de su jefe.  
  
- ¿Has conseguido contactar con Hiei y con Kurama?  
  
- He hablado con Kurama y dice que no hay ningún problema porque su madre se ha ido de viaje y ni siquiera notará su ausencia- pero me ha sido imposible encontrar a Hiei., así que Kurama me dijo que ya se encargaba él.  
  
Yusuke escuchó esta parte de la conversación y dejó de reírse unos momentos.  
  
- ¿ De verdad creéis que Hiei aceptará venir durante una semana a la playa? Pensé que le conocíais mejor.  
  
- Eso espero, porque en verdad creo que seréis necesarios los cuatro para cumplir la misión. Esperemos que Kurama consiga convencerle.  
  
- Ah no, no pienso dejar que el enano ese venga a arruinarme mis vacaciones con Yukina- dijo Kuwabara metiéndose en la conversación- y cuando Koenma iba a decirle que dejaran de llamar "vacaciones" a la misión, escuchó cómo Yusuke le murmuraba a su compañero- ¿Te imaginas a Hiei con bermudas?- y cómo después los dos empezaban a reírse nuevamente por todo lo alto.  
  
- Me parece que ésta va a ser una semana muy larga.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Y eso es todo por hoy que me estoy quedando dormida encima del teclado.Intentaré subir el primer capítulo lo antes posible, y si recibo aunque sea sólo un review de alguien que quiere seguir leyendo la historia,la continuaré, porque me pongo en el lugar de esa persona, y si está en mi mano hacerla un poquito feliz, pues encantada =)  
  
Ya sabéis: comentarios, quejas, dudas, propuestas de matrimonio, si os tocó la lotería y no sabéis lo que hacer con tanto dinero...mandarme reviews.  
  
Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo


	2. La misión

La nueva misión  
  
Bueno y después de la introducción aquí está el primer capítulo. Espero que os guste y que a medida que avance la historia os vaya gustando más nn  
  
Ah, y como se olvidó ponerlo en la introducción ya aviso aquí: lo que va entre comillas son los pensamientos de los personajes, pero si tenéis cualquier otra duda responderé encantada.  
Y por supuesto nada de Yu Yu me pertenece y no gano dinero con esto (aunque no me vendría nada mal, la verdad, en fin...)

Y ahora a leer  
  
"La nueva misión"  
  
Capítulo uno: "la misión"  
  
Kurama suspiró cansadamente y se recostó sobre el respaldo de la silla. Miró el reloj que había en la mesa y vio que ya eran las diez." Un café no me vendría nada mal" pensó mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la cocina. La verdad era que echaba bastante de menos a su madre, pero también agradecía los momentos de intimidad que tenía cuando su madre tenía que ausentarse durante varios días. Kurama sonrió para sí mismo. Ya sabía cuál era la causa de esas ausencias que se producían cada vez con más frecuencia. Shiori estaba saliendo con un hombre que había conocido hacía cosa de tres meses, y aunque a Kurama al principio no le había parecido bien, al recordar la cara de felicidad que traía ésta cada vez que volvía de alguna de sus citas, no podía más que alegrarse por ella. La verdad es que ya iba siendo hora de que su madre fuera todo lo feliz que se merecía, y si ella estaba feliz, Kurama también lo estaba.  
  
El ruido del microondas indicando que su café ya estaba listo sacó a Kurama de sus pensamientos. Entonces cogió la taza, y subió a su habitación. Lo primero que vio al abrir la puerta fue su maleta encima de la cama. Por la mañana había recibido la llamada de Botan contándole lo de la misión, y a las seis de la tarde había recibido otra llamada, esta vez de Yusuke, explicándole que Koenma les había dado permiso para pasar toda la semana de vacaciones, si es que cumplían la misión antes de que se acabara el tiempo, y la verdad, Kurama no podía estar más de acuerdo con la idea de su amigo: unas vacaciones no le sentarían del todo mal, al contrario, le sentarían de maravilla.   
  
- Este Yusuke nunca cambiará- se dijo a sí mismo Kurama. En menos de cinco minutos le había contado todos los planes que ya habían hecho él y Kuwabara sobre todo lo que podrían hacer, eso claro sin contar con que aprovecharían para llevar a Keiko y a Yukina. Y al pensar en Yukina recordó también que le había prometido a Botan que él se encargaría de avisar a Hiei y contarle lo de la misión. "Espero que Hiei venga hoy a dormir por aquí cerca porque partimos mañana y sino no podré avisarle a tiempo" Kurama miró por quinta vez por la ventana para ver si en una de esas conseguía ver a su gruñón amigo subido en la misma rama donde dormía siempre que venía al Ningenkai por alguna razón, pero al no ver a nadie suspiró con resignación pensando en qué podría hacer para entretenerse hasta que Hiei viniera, si es que al final venía.  
  
Kurama se dirigió a la estantería que se encontraba en su habitación, y cogiendo uno de sus libros de clase se sentó en la mesa una vez más. Kurama iba lo suficientemente adelantado en todas las materias como para permitirse perder una semana de instituto, pero aún así quería asegurarse de que luego no tendría problemas para recuperar algo. Justo cuando acababa de terminar de leer el primer capítulo del libro, Kurama sintió unos golpes en la ventana, y al fijar la vista en ella sonrió, y se apresuró a abrirla para permitir que cierto demonio de fuego entrara dentro.  
  
Hiei pasó con facilidad a través de la ventana, y mientras Kurama volvía a cerrarla, éste aprovechó para quitarse la capa y la katana y dejarlas en una silla.  
  
- Hn- saludó Hiei mientras se sentaba en la cama  
  
- Hola Hiei- saludó a su vez Kurama sin dejar de sonreír. Hacía ya un mes desde la última vez que había visto a Hiei porque Mukuro siempre le mandaba misiones en el Makai, y se sentía realmente feliz de volver a verle- ¿cómo te encuentras?  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- respondió éste a su vez con otra pregunta, y al ver la cara de confusión que ponía el pelirrojo se explicó- Hace una hora me encontré a Botan y me dijo que tenías que contarme algo.  
  
- Ah, sí es verdad, se trata del Reikai Tantei- dijo Kurama mientras cogía la taza vacía del café para llevarla a la cocina- ¿Ya has cenado? ¿Te apetece tomar algo?- preguntó antes de salir por la puerta  
  
- No- fue la única respuesta del chico que se encontraba en la cama, y Kurama sonrió. Al parecer había otra persona que tampoco iba a cambiar.  
  
Cuando Kurama regresó de la cocina, se encontró a Hiei en la misma postura de antes.  
  
- ¿Y bien?- preguntó éste al ver a su compañero entrar por la puerta.  
  
- Bueno ya te dije que se trataba del Reikai Tantei- dijo Kurama mientras quitaba la maleta de encima de la cama y se sentaba al lado del demonio de ojos rojos que en esos momentos le miraba como si lo fuera a asesinar como no le dijese en ese mismo momento lo que le tenía que decir. Pero Kurama ya estaba acostumbrado y no se dejó intimidar. La verdad es que pocas veces había visto al youkai con otra cara que no fuera esa, así que no tenía de qué preocuparse - Koenma nos ha dicho que han localizado a un peligroso demonio en el Ningenkai, y ha mandado al Reikai Tantei para que lo capturemos.  
  
- ¿Eso es todo? ¿Y para capturar a un demonio manda al equipo entero?  
  
- Al parecer el demonio en cuestión es un asesino muy peligroso, y Koenma tiene miedo de que pueda causar algún tipo de problema en el Ningenkai.  
  
-¿Ya has acabado?-Hiei ya se había levantado dispuesto a marcharse. Le parecía increíble que le hubieran molestado sólo para eso, pero antes de que terminara de coger sus cosas, Kurama ya se había levantado.  
  
- En realidad, hay algo más que tenía... - Hiei se giró hacia Kurama, indicándole claramente que tardara lo menos posible. Kurama suspiró. Esto iba a resultar más difícil de lo que había pensado - Han localizado al demonio en un apartamento de una playa que se encuentra a pocos días de aquí, así que a Koenma se le ha ocurrido que para no llamar la atención, nos instalemos nosotros también en unos apartamentos en la misma playa. Nos ha dado una semana para cumplir la misión, y partiremos mañana, así que tendrás que prepararlo todo.  
  
- Yo no voy- fue la simple respuesta del youkai de fuego, que al parecer daba por terminada la discusión, porque volvía a dirigirse hacia la ventana.  
  
- Oh vamos Hiei, no seas así, será divertido. Cuando capturemos al demonio podremos tomarnos el resto de la semana para descansar. Con todas las misiones que tienes que hacer para Mukuro seguro que te sentará bien -dijo Kurama, aunque no creía que así fuera a convencerle.  
  
- Si tenemos el resto de la semana libre, podré pasarla donde me dé la gana. Así que no pienso pasarla con vosotros y mucho menos en una playa llena de ningens.  
  
Cuando Kurama escuchó la última frase de su compañero sintió una extraña punzada en el pecho, pero no le dio importancia. Tenía que convencer a ese cabezota de alguna manera, y aunque sabía que eso no estaba bien, sólo se le ocurría algo que podría funcionar.  
  
- Está bien Hiei, como quieras. Yo también creo que no hacemos falta los cuatro para atrapar a un simple demonio. Aunque... - Kurama pensó muy bien lo siguiente que iba a decir-... será una pena. Seguro que con Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Yukina...nos lo pasaremos muy bien - Hiei se giró al instante.  
  
- ¿Yukina también va?  
  
- Oh sí- dijo Kurama como restándole importancia- aunque ahora que lo pienso, con Kuwabara todo el día a su lado no creo que se acuerde siquiera de ti.  
  
Kurama sintió cómo Hiei se tensaba en un momento, y supo que lo había conseguido.  
  
- Hn iré, pero no esperéis que aparente ser un maldito ningen- y diciendo esto, salió por la ventana tan rápido como había entrado.  
  
Kurama sonrió feliz cuando el demonio desapareció por donde había venido. Miró el reloj de la mesita. Ya eran las 11, así que decidió acostarse ya.  
  
Mañana tendrían que madrugar mucho.  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Perdonar que el capítulo sea tan corto, pero estoy en plenos exámenes(y cuándo no ¬¬) y no tengo tiempo para más, así que es o esto o nada  
  
Lo de siempre: comentarios, quejas, dudas, propuestas de matrimonio, si os tocó la lotería y no sabéis lo que hacer con tanto dinero(mirar que tengo muxas ideas eh?)...reviews

Y ahora contxto a los reviews (que por cierto encantada )

Inari-chan: me alegra que te guste, y me harías un gran favor si me dices cómo puedo solucionar lo de los reviews, así que si no te molesta...y ya está aquí el primer capítulo, espero que os siga gustando

Chiaky K. J :descuida que lo voy a seguir y espero que lo sigas leyendo. Oye una pregunta (ya aprovecho) sacaste el nick de Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne??

Rakime-vh: bueno como ves sigo actualizando, y espero seguir haciéndolo a menudo, sigue leyéndolo onegai

Bueno, y esto ya está, así que nos vemos en el próximo capítulo


	3. La primera noche ¿Cómo nos repartiremos?

La nueva misión  
  
Bueno antes que nada me gustaría aclarar que tengo un problema con los reviews, porque al parecer tengo señalada la opción de sólo recibir los reviews de gente registrada aquí y no sé cómo cambiarla, así que si alguien puede ayudarme y decirme cómo lo soluciono, se lo agradeceré mucho nn  
  
Y este capítulo se lo dedico con todo mi cariño a mi amiga Chels, que siempre está ahí cuando la necesito. Arigatou wapísima   
  
Y cómo no, nada del mundo de Yu Yu Hakusho me pertenece (jop uu) y no gano dinero con esto.  
  
A leer  
  
"La nueva misión"  
  
Capítulo dos:"los apartamentos.¿Cómo nos repartiremos?"  
  
-AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!PERO QUÉ PASADA!!!!!!- Yusuke corrió hacia el apartamento- Esto va a ser mejor de lo que pensaba.  
  
Acababan de llegar a la playa en la que se alojarían durante la siguiente semana, y donde llevarían a cabo la misión. El viaje había pasado prácticamente sin ningún incidente, si es que omitían el pequeño detalle de que Hiei y Kuwabara casi se matan el uno al otro. Y de hecho lo habrían hecho si no llega a ser por la intervención de Yukina. Pero ahora ya habían llegado y se dirigían hacia los dos apartamentos que Koenma había puesto a su disposición. Se encontraban a la misma orilla de la playa (N/A : que no del mar, porque sino sería ciertamente extraño nn ), y se suponía que el demonio al que debían capturar también se había instalado en otro de los apartamentos que se encontraban en el mismo lugar, así que no tendrían problema para encontrarlo.  
  
Yusuke ya había entrado en el primero de los apartamentos, y en seguida se habían unido a él el resto de sus acompañantes.  
  
- Caray, esta vez Koenma se ha lucido. Ciertamente esta misión debe ser muy importante - exclamó Kurama al entrar seguido por Hiei, aunque dudaba que alguien hubiese podido escucharlo por encima de los gritos que estaba dando Yusuke  
  
- Eh Kuwabara, ¿has visto esto? Hay hasta un jacuzzi- se oyó la voz del detective desde el otro lado de la casa.  
  
Yukina y Keiko se encontraban en la cocina, mientras charlaban animadamente sobre lo bien que se lo pasarían. Kurama iba a unirse a ellas cuando vio al youkai de fuego mirando por la ventana.  
  
- ¿No vienes a verlo Hiei?- preguntó, pero al no obtener respuesta de su compañero se dirigió a donde estaba Yusuke, el cual le estaba llamando para enseñarle "la enorme cama que había" en una de las habitaciones, y la cual ya parecía haberse adjudicado.  
  
Cuando todos acabaron de ver todas las estancias, se dirigieron hacia la sala y se sentaron en los sofás.  
  
- Bueno, ¿cómo vamos a distribuirnos? Tenemos que saberlo para ir bajando las cosas de los coches - preguntó Kuwabara. Era la misma pregunta que todos se estaban haciendo en esos momentos.  
  
- Keiko y yo dormiremos en este apartamento, así que vosotros cuatro podéis iros al otro- dijo Yusuke mientras le pasaba la mano por encima del hombro a Keiko.  
  
- ¿¿Pero qué te has creído?? Yo no pienso dormir con...-pero fue interrumpida por un igual de furioso Kuwabara.  
  
- ¿Qué estás diciendo? No voy dejar que te quedes con el apartamento más grande. Además aquí hay dos habitaciones y en el otro apartamento sólo hay una, y no pienso compartir nada con el enano ese de ahí- dijo mientras señalaba a Hiei, que seguía mirando por la ventana, pero que al oír al chico se giró dispuesto a cortarle la garganta con su katana, estuviera o no Yukina presente.  
  
- Vale ya chicos- Kurama se levantó de su asiento por si tenía que evitar que Hiei hiciera algo de lo que luego pudiera arre...no, en realidad no creía que su amigo se arrepintiera de hacerle algo a Kuwabara, pero ese no era el caso. No podían empezar la misión asesinándose entre ellos.  
  
- Kurama tiene razón- dijo Yukina mientras miraba culpando con la mirada a Kuwabara- no merece la pena discutir por eso, yo no tengo ningún problema en compartir la habitación  
  
- Ni yo- añadió Kuwabara mientras miraba a Yukina entre arrepentido y esperanzado. Con un poco de suerte podría dormir con ella, si es que Hiei no le usaba de saco de boxeo siquiera por intentarlo.  
  
- Muy bien, las cosas están así- dijo Kurama mientras pensaba- según me dijo Botan, en un apartamento (que no hay duda de que es en el que estamos) hay dos habitaciones, una matrimonial y una de dos camas, y en la otra sólo hay una habitación matrimonial, así que lo mejor será que cuatro de nosotros se instalen aquí, y los otros dos se vayan al apartamento de al lado- todos asintieron al escucharle- ahora sólo hay que decidir quién duerme aquí y quién en el otro apartamento.  
  
- Yo me quedaré aquí, en la habitación matrimonial, y por supuesto me quedaré con Keiko- dijo Yusuke al momento  
  
- ¿Pero es que estás sordo? Ya te he dicho que no pienso aguantarte todo el tiempo.  
  
- Oh vamos Keiko, ¿acaso no me quieres?- dijo Yusuke agarrándose a la pierna de Keiko (imaginároslo en plan chibi y a Keiko con una gotita en la cabeza y moviendo la pierna para intentar quitárselo de encima )  
  
- Pues si Yusuke se queda aquí yo no seré menos. Esta es la mejor casa de las dos y como tal, yo debo de quedarme aquí porque soy parte imprescindible del equipo y....  
  
- De acuerdo, entonces yo me quedaré con Kuwabara, si os parece bien.  
  
Kuwabara al oír esto dejó el discurso en el que se había sumergido y miró a Yukina con estrellas en los ojos.  
  
- ¿Lo dices en serio?- Yukina asintió con la cabeza mientras se sonrojaba un poco, y sonrió a Kuwabara.  
  
Pero a cierta persona ya se le había acabado la paciencia. Que tuviera que aguantar al estúpido ese durante toda la semana...valía. Que estuviera saliendo con su hermana....de acuerdo no, no valía, pero no podía hacer nada si ella ya había elegido. ¿Pero que se atreviera a dormir con ella en la misma habitación? Eso ya era pasarse.  
  
Pero Kurama ya estaba listo para entrar en acción. En realidad parecía ser el único que parecía haberse dado cuenta de que la vida de Kuwabara peligraba, dado que Yusuke seguía agarrado de la pierna de Keiko mientras ésta intentaba quitárselo de encima desesperadamente, y Kuwabara y Yukina se miraban con ojos de enamorados perdidos en su propio mundo, así que cuando el demonio pasó por su lado lo agarró del brazo y le susurró al oído- Tranquilo Hiei, no va a pasar nada porque duerman juntos, ya llevan juntos dos meses así que es mejor que vayas haciéndote a la idea por el bien de Yukina- y cuando el youkai iba a contestarle, Kurama se dirigió al resto aún sin soltar a Hiei.  
  
- Bien, entonces Hiei y yo nos instalaremos en el otro apartamento, ¿está bien?  
  
Y todos se dirigieron a sacar todas sus cosas de los coches e instalarlas en sus correspondientes habitaciones.  
  
Continuará...  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Y aquí está el segundo capítulo del fic (je, no me lo creo ni yo)  
  
Ayyyy...este Hiei menos mal que ahí está Kurama para controlarle.  
  
Bueno, y ya está dicho lo de los reviews, pero mientras respondo a los que me llegan y con mucho gusto:

Rakime-vh: estoy de acuerdo con lo de que a Kurama no podría resistirse nadie pero si no hay más que verlo con esa carita de bueno ainssssss....pena que no existan chicos así en fin. Y gracias x desearme suerte xa los examenes, que hace falta. Espero que esta capítulo también sea de tu agrado

Chiaky K.J: je je pues claro que Kurama le convenció si es que lo q se le mete en la cabeza al chico...y t agradezco de veras que t pusieras con toda la calma del mundo a explicarme lo de tu nick nn a ver lo que t parece este nuevo capítulo.  
  
Comentarios, quejas, dudas, propuestas de matrimonio...ya sabéis lo que hacer.  
  
Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	4. Los sentimientos del koorime

La nueva misión

La li oh!!!!!! Je je, sí, cada día estoy más loca pero bueno, me perdonáis, no?  
  
Antes que nada agradecerles infinitamente a Akabane Kurodo y a Rakime-vh por su ayuda, porque gracias a ellas ya arreglé lo de los reviews, así que todo aquel que quiera escribirme(aunque sea para decirme lo mala que soy) pues que lo haga nn  
  
Y como no se me ocurría mejor forma de agradecérselo, pues este capítulo va dedicado a ellas (sí, ya sé que no es mucho, pero bueno, espero que por lo menos os guste el capítulo)  
  
Y Yu Yu Hakusho sigue sin pertenecerme (je je, tú dame tiempo ¬¬) y no gano dinero con esto.  
  
"La nueva misión"  
  
Capítulo tres: "Los sentimientos del koorime"  
  
Cuando Hiei y Kurama entraron en el apartamento que les habían asignado, pudieron comprobar que era exactamente igual que el otro, sólo que con una habitación en vez de dos (o más bien fue Kurama quien lo pudo comprobar, dado que había sido el único de los dos que había visto el otro entero). Además de la habitación, había una pequeña cocina, que estaba conectada al salón,y que era lo primero que te encontrabas al entrar, un baño que se encontraba en el otro extremo de la casa y que se hallaba adornado con motivos marinos, y una terraza interior en la cual, al igual que en el otro apartamento, había un jacuzzi. El conjunto era sencillamente increíble, y muy acogedor.  
  
Kurama entró en la habitación seguido por un Hiei que aún seguía molesto por el asunto de Yukina, así que Kurama había decidido que lo mejor era dejarle por el momento, hasta que se calmara. Pero al fijarse mejor en la habitación, se dio cuenta de que habían pasado por alto un pequeño detalle.  
  
- Esto Hiei...-al oír su nombre, éste se giró para mirar a Kurama, aunque aún seguía molesto con él. ¿Por qué le había detenido cuando se dirigía a asesinar a Kuwabara? Tampoco es que fuera una gran pérdida.  
  
- ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a dormir?- preguntó esperando que el demonio no le recriminara por no haber pensado antes en que sólo había una cama.  
  
- YO dormiré en la cama- dijo Hiei en un tono que daba a entender que no había ningún tipo de problema- dado que me habéis obligado a venir en contra de mi voluntad, tengo más derecho.  
  
Kurama suspiró con resignación. La verdad es que ya se esperaba algo así por parte de su amigo, así que sin decir nada más, dejó al demonio en la habitación y se dirigió al sofá que estaba en el salón. Por lo menos era un sofá cama y no tendría muchos problemas para dormir. Y para ser sinceros, tenía que reconocer que lo que había dicho Hiei era verdad.  
  
Una vez que estuvo listo, Kurama se echó en la pequeña cama que había donde antes se encontraba el sofá. "Bueno, tampoco se está tan mal" pensó el chico mientras cerraba los ojos. Aunque la verdad era que estaba tan agotado del viaje, que hubiera podido dormir incluso encima de piedras. El viaje había durado 3 días enteros, y como Kurama era el único que sabía conducir junto con Keiko, le había tocado conducir uno de los coches todo el tiempo (N/A qué pasa!las chicas también podemos conducir y muy bien, verdad ?), y como habían llegado al destino por la noche, y todos se encontraban en el mismo estado, habían decidido empezar a investigar por la mañana. Por lo menos ya habían contado con que el viaje les llevaría esos días y la semana empezaría a contar desde el día siguiente: tendrían tiempo de sobra.  
  
"Maldita sea, ¿por qué no puedo dormir?" Hiei se encontraba dando vueltas sin parar en la cama, y por más que lo intentaba no podía conciliar el sueño, a pesar de que cuando había llegado se encontraba igual de cansado que los demás, aunque eso claro, no dejaría que lo notara nadie: ni Yusuke, ni ese maldito de Kuwabara...ni siquiera Kurama. Al pensar en el chico, Hiei sintió una punzada de arrepentimiento. "Oh vamos, ese maldito kitsune estará bien, tampoco es que le hayas mandado a dormir a la calle". Pero aún así se encontraba mal. Si tenía que considerar a alguien su amigo, de todas las personas a las que conocía, ese era sin lugar a dudas Kurama. ¿Cúanto hacía que se conocían? Tampoco era que eso importara, porque Hiei estaba seguro de que se había sentido igual la primera vez que le había visto. Y entonces pensó en esa primera vez que se habían encontrado. No había muchas personas que pudieran presumir de haber conseguido sorprender al youkai en toda su vida, pero la primera vez que había visto a Kurama, él simplemente...no había podido reaccionar. Su melena roja, su cuerpo perfectamente proporcionado, sus movimientos elegantes incluso cuando luchaba, la sonrisa que siempre le dirigía a todo el mundo como si no pudiera borrarla de su rostro, y esos ojos. Sus ojos verdes eran lo que más había sorprendido al pequeño demonio cuando se había visto reflejado por primera vez en ellos. Hiei estaba seguro de que ese verde no podía compararse a ningún otro que hubiera visto jamás. ¿Esmeraldas? No. Esas piedras jamás podrían reflejar la calidez que desprendían los ojos del muchacho, y que hacía que ese verde fuese aún más increíble.  
  
Volvió a mirar otra vez hacia el reloj que se encontraba en la pequeña cómoda al lado de la cama. Las 2 de la mañana. ¿Acaso llevaba ya dos horas pensando en ese maldito zorro?. Pero ese no era el problema. El problema era que llevaba pensando en él los últimos cinco meses. Por eso ahora pasaba tanto tiempo en el Makai con Mukuro. Esperaba que de esa forma pudiera sacárselo de la cabeza. Pero al parecer no había funcionado porque había bastado volver a ver al youko hacía 3 días, para que éste volviera a ser el centro de sus pensamientos. "Estúpido Kurama, ¿es que no estabas contento con que se te hubieran pegado las malditas emociones ningen, que tenías que venir a pegármelas a mí?" Pero Hiei no iba a rendirse ante algo tan simple. Así que lo único que tenía que hacer era pasar el menor tiempo posible con Kurama para que se le borraran esas ideas de la cabeza. Y bueno, él era un fuerte y resistente youkai, así que si había sobrevivido a tantas peleas, también podría sobrevivir estando una semana con el pelirrojo sin que le pasara nada. Al fin y al cabo una vez que acabaran la misión podría volver al Makai y olvidarse de Kurama y de sus sentimientos."Sentimientos". Hiei suspiró y volviendo a cambiarse de postura por décima vez, se quedó mirando hacia el techo. ¿Por qué tenía que sentir eso por el kitsune? Hiei cerró los ojos como si de esa forma pudiera borrar todo lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento. ¿Por qué ese maldito youko tenía que haber hecho que Hiei volviera a creer que debajo del muro que había construido para protegerse de todo aquel que pudiera hacerle daño (sin darse cuenta de que de ese modo también alejaba a los que pudieran rescatarle a él mismo de ese muro que había creado) todavía quedaba un corazón que podía llegar a sentir? Y entonces Hiei murmuró "un youko". Porque jamás debería olvidar eso. Kurama era un youko. Una criatura que disfrutaba jugando con los sentimientos de los demás. Y no un youko cualquiera. El gran Youko Kurama. Casi resultaba gracioso. Ese joven amable y encantador que siempre hacía todo lo posible para que todos estuvieran bien, y que conseguía contagiar su sonrisa a todos aquellos afortunados que la vieran, había tenido miles de amantes a lo largo de toda su vida, y después de utilizarlos a su antojo, ¿qué había hecho?. Dejarles tirados como a simples juguetes con los que te cansas de jugar. Consigues un juguete nuevo, juegas con él, y al cabo de un tiempo pierdes completamente el interés para seguidamente fijarte en un nuevo juguete. Y Hiei estaba seguro de que si le ocurría algo parecido no podría soportarlo. "¿Pero qué estoy pensando? No tendré oportunidad de preocuparme por eso, porque sencillamente no tengo ninguna posibilidad de acercarme a Kurama. ¿Por qué habría de fijarse en mí, en el Chico Prohibido, si puede tener a quien quiera?" Hiei siempre se acababa consolando de la misma forma. Si no podía acercarse a Kurama, éste no podría hacerle daño. Aunque dolía pensar que tenía que renunciar a la única persona por la que sentía algo, además de por su hermana. Pero no era lo mismo.  
  
Hiei volvió a mirar el reloj. Las 2.45. "Esto es imposible" Quizás si se iba a la playa a entrenar un rato podría volver lo suficientemente cansado como para dormirse antes de que esos pensamientos regresaran a atormentarlo. Y tras coger su capa salió por la ventana, inconsciente de que un par de ojos verdes le seguían desde lejos.   
  
- Hiei...  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Caray...pensé que iba a costarme más escribir los sentimientos de Hiei pero me gusta mucho cómo quedó, espero que a vosotrs también :)  
  
¿Soy la única que piensa que ese jacuzzi promete?   
  
Y cómo no, la contestación a los reviews:  
  
Akabane Kurodo: antes que nada muchas gracias otra vez por tu ayuda y estoy de acuerdo contigo en lo de que los capítulos son muy cortos pero estoy muy agobiada con los exámenes y no tengo tiempo para más. Aún así no te preocupes que con un poco de suerte y si la inspiración no me abandona, los haré cada vez más largos. Espero que los sigas leyendo y si tienes cualquier duda o queja házmela saber.  
  
Rakime-vh: bueno, a ti también vuelvo a darte las gracias una vez más por tu ayuda (ya sé que soy pedante pero ya había llegado a pensar que no podría solucionar el problema y estaba negra uu)  
  
Y en cuanto a tus dos preguntas, pues sí habrá yaoi entre Kurama y Hiei, y espero poder hacer en algún capítulo más adelante un lemon como Dios manda, según se vayan dando las situaciones (eso claro si estáis de acuerdo, pero yo creo que quedaría mejor), y la otra pues la verdad es que el demonio va a ir cobrando cada vez más importancia, aunque no sé yo si de la forma que espérais, así que espero sorprenderos aunque sea un poquito. Y ya sabes, cualquier otra pregunta o duda que te surja, te la responderé encantada.  
  
Y bueno, los exámenes esta semana tuve 3 y yo creo que me fue bien, pero la semana que entra tengo 8 (ya dije que estoy agobiada d verdad, porque quedan dos semanas d clase), así que si sobrevivo ya diré cómo me fueron je je   
  
Y eso es todo. Lo de siempre: comentarios, quejas, dudas, etc...reviews  
  
Hata el primo capítulo


	5. ¿Puede un youko llegar a sentir?

La nueva misión  
  
Buf, no me lo puedo creer...al final sobreviví y se salvaron las suficientes neuronas para poder seguir escribiendo nn (y va por lo de los exámenes,eh? que hay gente muy mal pensada por ahí ¬¬)  
  
Bueno pues lo dicho, un nuevo capítulo para añadir, esta vez con los sentimientos de Kurama hacia Hiei   
  
Y este capítulo (para que luego no se queje) se lo dedico a otra de esa panda de locas que tengo por amigas, y a la que con un poco de suerte, tras haberla introducido en el mundo de Gravitation (ahhhhh no son Ryuichi, y Tatsuha, y Shuichi, y Eiri, y...bueno todos...una monada??? qué sería de mí sin Maki ;; ) espero meterle también el gusanillo de Yu Yu. Para ti Pichy   
  
El mundo de Yu Yu pertenece a Yoshihiro Togashi (y por lo tanto no es mio) y no gano dinero con esto.  
  
"La nueva misión"  
  
Capítulo cuatro:" ¿Un youko puede llegar a sentir?  
  
Cuando los primeros rayos de sol entraron por la ventana, Kurama abrió los ojos pesadamente y se incorporó a medias en el sofá (N/A bueno, en el sofá-cama, pero como cada vez que lo ponga la palabra tenga que escribirla entera...y no es que sea vaga, es sólo que me gusta ahorrar tiempo ). Al mirar a su alrededor, no reconoció el lugar, pero desde luego estaba seguro de que no se trataba de su cuarto. ¿Dónde se encontraba? Y entonces lo recordó: la misión. Kurama acabó de incorporarse, y se restregó los ojos con cansancio.  
  
No había dormido todo lo bien que hubiera querido ni mucho menos, así que estaba igual de cansado que cuando se acostó. Kurama trató de volver a dormirse, pero sin poder evitarlo sus pensamientos volvieron a lo que le había quitado el sueño, o mejor dicho, a quien le había quitado el sueño, así que Kurama se dio por vencido y asumió que no podría seguir durmiendo. Tal vez una ducha bien fría le despejaría y haría que empezara el día con más ánimos.  
  
El chico buscó con la mirada su maleta para coger una muda limpia, pero al no encontrarla se dio cuenta de que se la debía haber olvidado en la habitación. Así que sin más, Kurama se levantó y se dirigió hacia la habitación donde había dormido el demonio de fuego que tenía que compartir con él el apartamento, y que dicho sea de paso, era el único culpable de que en esos momentos el youko estuviera buscando su ropa, en vez de seguir durmiendo apaciblemente.   
  
Cuando llegó frente a la puerta, Kurama la abrió ligeramente. No creía que el koorime siguiera durmiendo, pero era una posibilidad, y no estaba seguro de que una buena forma de mejorar su estado de ánimo fuera que Hiei le usase como desayuno para su kokuryuuha.  
  
La habitación seguía a oscuras, así que Kurama se temió que su suposición fuera acertada: el demonio debía seguir durmiendo. ¿Dónde podía haber dejado la maleta? El último recuerdo que tenía del día anterior era de haberla dejado al lado de la cama, así que Kurama se acercó sigilosamente y al hacerlo, pudo notar claramente el pequeño bulto que se encontraba debajo de la manta, y por debajo de la cual se podían divisar unos cuantos mechones de pelo negro.  
  
Esto le extrañó bastante. Cada vez que había tenido que dormir con él debido a otras tantas misiones que Koenma le había mandado al Reikai Tantei, Hiei siempre había sido el primero en levantarse, y cuando el resto de los miembros del equipo se despertaban, al demonio ya le había dado tiempo a hacer un reconocimiento completo del lugar al que tuvieran que ir ese día, e incluso había veces en las que se encontraban a un Hiei todo jadeante y sudoroso, dado que hasta le había dado tiempo a entrenar.   
  
Entonces Kurama recordó haber visto desde la ventana a Hiei dirigirse a la playa por la noche, y se imaginó que debía tratarse de eso. Seguramente su amigo se había quedado entrenando hasta muy tarde, y ahora estaba cansado.  
  
Desde que había conocido al pequeño demonio, a Kurama siempre le había sorprendido el hecho de que Hiei siempre fuera el primero en levantarse y que soliera entrenar la mayoría de las veces por la noche, pero una vez empezó a conocerle mejor, Kurama se había dado cuenta de que a Hiei le costaba tanto dormir porque siempre estaba obsesionado y pendiente de cualquier emboscada que le pudieran tender, incluso mientras dormía. ¿Cuántas veces le había escuchado agitarse en sueños mientras decía palabras incoherentes?. Kurama pensó que demasiadas. Era uno de los tantos detalles que componían la inquieta personalidad de su amigo. Aunque ahora que se paraba a pensarlo con detenimiento, Kurama no podía recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que había visto así al youkai. Desde luego sí recordaba cuándo habían sido las últimas veces que había dormido con él. Era cuando Mukuro enviaba a Hiei al Ningenkai, y debido al frío o a la lluvia, éste se quedaba a pasar la noche en su casa en vez de pasarla en el arból que se encontraba frente a ésta.  
  
Era un procedimiento muy simple: Hiei golpaba en la ventana de Kurama para avisarle de su presencia, entonces Kurama le permitía el paso a la habitación y le preparaba un saco de dormir al lado de su cama para que pasase la noche en él, y al levantarse al día siguiente el escurridizo demonio ya había desaparecido. Pero cuando Kurama se despertaba por la noche para ir al baño y observaba al pasar a su amigo, no era como las veces que tenían que dormir en el Makai, esas en las que Hiei parecía sufrir tanto en los sueños. Cuando Hiei se quedaba a dormir en casa de Kurama, simplemente hacía eso, dormir, y de su boca no salía más que su suave respiración.  
  
Hiei se agitó en la cama y Kurama regresó a la realidad. Al moverse en sueños, el youkai había dejado al descubierto su cara, la cual antes se encontraba cubierta con la manta y cuando Kurama le observó, no pudo hacer más que sonreír.  
  
A pesar de la semejanza que muchas personas pudieran encontrar entre Hiei y un niño pequeño, todos aquellos que alguna vez habían fijado su vista en los rubíes que poseía por ojos el demonio, no podrían caer en ese error. Ningún niño habría podido reflejar tanta experiencia ni tanto dolor en sus ojos como lo hacían los de Hiei. Reflejaban una vida llena de sufrimientos. Su vida.   
  
Y sin embargo cuando dormía, el demonio parecía tan inocente como el niño con el que tantos le confundían. Todas las líneas de preocupación que siempre se hallaban en su cara cuando se encontraba despierto, desaparecían, y la inamovible cara de fastidio que siempre mantenía respecto a todo lo que le rodeaba, también, dejando simplemente una expresión de paz. Kurama se preguntaba si alguna vez Hiei habría tenido esa expresión encontrándose despierto, pero algo dentro de sí le decía con certera seguridad que no.  
  
Kurama siguió observando al demonio durante un buen rato, olvidando completamente la razón por la cual había ido a la habitación en un primer momento. Y otra vez volvieron a él los mismos sentimientos que le invadían cada vez que se encontraba con el pequeño demonio, los mismos pensamientos que le habían impedido dormir.  
  
¿Desde cuándo se sentía así? Kurama no podía recordarlo. Lo único que sabía era que la mera presencia de su amigo era suficiente como para hacer que el youko no pudiera borrar una sonrisa de su cara. No es que eso pasara muy a menudo de todas maneras, pero cuando estaba con el youkai no tenía que fingir esa sonrisa que siempre ponía para intentar hacer ver a los demás, en especial a su madre, que todo estaba bien y que no tenía ningún problema. El demonio hacía que sonriera de verdad. Aunque lo único que saliera de la boca de éste fueran algún que otro gruñido de vez en cuando y malas contestaciones, Kurama prefería estar con ese pequeño demonio que con Yusuke, con Kuwabara, con... en realidad ahora no se le ocurría nadie cuya presencia le gustara tanto y le hiciera sentirse tan bien como la de Hiei.  
  
Y otra vez la misma pregunta volvió a asaltarle. ¿Por qué? O mejor dicho, ¿desde cuándo? ¿Desde cuándo la ausencia de su amigo le provocaba ese vacío que no podía llenar de ninguna manera?  
  
Kurama no sabía las respuestas, pero ahí estaba, frente a la cama de uno de sus mejores amigos, haciéndose todas esas preguntas que le llevaban a una única conclusión. Él, el gran youko Kurama, aquel que había tenido tantos amantes como había querido, aquel que había utilizado y tirado a tantos youkais a lo largo de toda su existencia, se había enamorado por primera vez en su vida (o mejor dicho, en sus dos vidas), y el cruel destino había hecho que fuera precisamente de un youkai.  
  
Kurama sonrió ante lo irónico de la situación. Aunque en realidad en ese momento sólo tenía ganas de llorar.  
  
¿Por qué Hiei? ¿Precisamente él? ¿Él, que parecía incapaz de sentir algo por nadie?. Si bien era cierto que desde que le conocía Kurama había notado un ligero cambio en la personalidad de su amigo.   
  
Aunque el koorime pudiera parecer igual de frío que en un principio, Kurama era perfectamente capaz de apreciar los pequeños detalles que indicaban lo contrario: el hecho de que ya no contestara de mala manera a todo lo que se le decía(aunque esas malas contestaciones fuesen sustituídas por pequeños "hn" o sencillamente silencios); las miradas de diversión que tenía mientras veía cómo Yusuke era perseguido por una muy (y muy a menudo)enfadada Keiko, o para qué negarlo, mientras Shizuru se dirigía a Kuwabara con su habitual mal carácter mientras llenaba a su hermano de insultos; o el simple hecho de que el youkai pasase el suficiente tiempo con ellos como para que Kurama fuese capaz de apreciar todas estas cosas. Aunque se preguntaba si habría alguien más que conociera tanto al demonio como para haberse dado cuenta de los ligeros cambios que había experimentado en ese tiempo.   
  
Kurama dudaba que así fuera, y el hecho de ser el único que tenía ese privilegio (porque desde luego eso es lo que era)le hacía sentirse en cierta forma mucho más unido al demonio de fuego.  
  
Sin pedir permiso, una lágrima se deslizó por el rostro de Kurama, y éste reaccionó rápidamente eliminando con su mano todo rastro que la lágrima hubiera dejado, como si con ese gesto también pudiera borrar todos los sentimientos que lo embargaban en ese momento. Era cierto que había notado todos los cambios que habían tenido lugar en su amigo, pero de ahí a pensar que Hiei pudiese llegar a sentir algo parecido a lo que sentía él...parecía sencillamente imposible.  
  
En esos momentos Hiei se despertó, y lo primero que notó fue que había alguien de pie junto a su cama, así que sin pensarlo un segundo, saltó contra el demonio de fiera mirada y largos colmillos que claramente había conseguido entrar de alguna manera al apartamento, dejar fuera de combate al youko que se encontraba durmiendo en el salón, y que ahora tenía la intención de rematar del todo lo que había ido a hacer, acabando con él. Pero Hiei era más listo y no iba a ponérselo nada fácil. Aunque su katana se encontrara al lado de la ventana, siempre podría desgarrarle el cuello al intruso con sus colmillos, o si las cosas se ponían feas, utilizar su kokuryuuha.  
  
Kurama no pudo reaccionar antes de que el demonio de fuego saltara sobre él, con el resultado de que el youko cayó de espaldas al suelo con el youkai encima suyo, tratando de...¿atacarle?.  
  
-¿Hiei?- preguntó Kurama todavía sorprendido por el asalto - ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?  
  
Al reconocer la voz del pelirrojo, Hiei se sobresaltó y dejó de intentar asesinar a su compañero, aunque no se movió de la posición en la que se encontraba. ¿Por qué narices no había reconocido el ki de Kurama? Si pasar las noches en vela por culpa del zorro iba a afectarle de un modo tan radical, debería empezar a buscar una solución, y rápido.  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien?- volvió a preguntar el chico que se encontraba bajo él.  
  
-Ehhhh....sí, claro. Sólo estaba tratando de mostrarte que...siempre hay que estar prevenido para un posible ataque (N/A: nada Hiei, que no cuela. ¿Por qué no le cuentas a Kurama la película que te habías montado tú solito sobre el demonio que había entrado para asesinaros? Este Hiei...es que es adorable)  
  
Entonces Hiei se dio cuenta de la postura en la que se encontraban, y se levantó rápidamente, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado, mientras un ligero tono rosáceo aparecía en sus mejillas.  
  
Kurama se incorporó riéndose, y Hiei, al pensar que se estaba riendo de su sonrojo, deseó que en verdad un demonio hubiera entrado y se hubiera encargado del youko. Por lo menos unos cuantos golpes no le habrían venido nada mal. Claro que bien pensado, la habitación se encontraba a oscuras, y por lo tanto el youko no podría haberlo visto, así que esa opción estaba descartada. Pero Kurama seguía riéndose, y la paciencia de Hiei no daba para tanto.  
  
-¿De qué te ríes kitsune?  
  
-No es nada Hiei- contestó Kurama mientras alcanzaba la maleta que había visto cuando se había caído (o mejor dicho, cuando le habían tirado) -Es sólo que tienes una manera un tanto extraña de mostrarme que hay que estar siempre prevenido.  
  
Kurama debió notar que su vida corría peligro en esos momentos (N/A: lo que significa que incluso a oscuras pudo notar claramente la mirada asesina que le estaba dedicando su querido Hiei) así que cogió lo primero que pilló en la maleta y salió de la habitación corriendo mientras le decía a Hiei en el tono más inocente posible que iba a ducharse.  
  
Y mientras se desvestía y se metía en la ducha, Kurama no podía apartar de su cabeza la sensación que le había provocado el tener al youkai de fuego encima suyo, y sólo podía pensar en cómo sería si se invirtieran los papeles.  
  
Desde luego no había pasado como él se hubiera esperado, pero la verdad ahora se encontraba mucho más animado, y dispuesto a acabar con cualquier demonio que se pusiera delante de él, exceptuando claro está, a cierto youkai de fuego.  
  
Continuará...  
  
---------------------------------  
  
No íbamos a enterarnos de lo que siente Hiei y quedarnos con las ganas de Kurama, ne?? O bueno yo no podría la verdad   
  
Respuestas a los reviews:

Rakime-vh: pues Hiei...je je vas a tener q preguntarle a Kurama xq yo no tngo ni idea gracias x gastar un ratito d tu tiempo en escribirme, y espero que este capítulo también t guste.

Lety: pues aquí está el capítulo. Espero que también t guste y q sigas leyendo la historia, y muchas gracias por lo de los examenes, lo mismo digo, pero tranki q seguro q aprobamos todas nn

Bunny Saito :me alegra que os haya gustado y espero que ahora que la conoceis sigais la historia.

Akabane Kurodo: pues como le dije a Rakime, tendrás que preguntarle a Kurama lo q estaba pensando, y gracias otra vez por tu ayuda (sí, soy pedante lo sé) Espero que también t gust este capítulo dedicado a Kurama nn  
  
Lo de siempre: comentarios, quejas, dudas, propuestas...reviews  
  
Hata el próximo capítulo


	6. Comienza la semana

La nueva misión

"La nueva misión"  
  
Capítulo cinco:"Comienza la semana"  
  
Cuando Kurama y Hiei llegaron al apartamento en donde se alojaban los otros, se encontraron con que todos estaban ya listos y esperándolos.  
  
-Vaya, ya pensábamos que se os había olvidado que habíamos quedado para empezar a investigar y os habíais escapado a la playa sin avisarnos- dijo Yusuke al verlos entrar.  
  
-Dirás que tú lo pensabas -dijo Kuwabara- yo no he pensado en ningún momento tal cosa.  
  
-Claro, porque tú pensabas que Hiei le había hecho algo a Kurama- dijo Yusuke- ¿cómo era? "deberíamos haber encerrado al enano ese en una jaula y..."- empezó a imitar a Kuwabara, y justo cuando éste iba a responderle comenzando de esta manera una nueva pelea, Kurama interrumpió.  
  
-Vale vale chicos, no hace falta que discutáis. Tardamos tanto porque se me pasó la noción del tiempo mientras me duchaba y no me di cuenta de lo tarde que era (N/A: véase estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en cómo podría conseguir que Hiei acabara debajo suyo sin levantar sospechas...si es que a veces le vence su lado youko nn)  
  
-Más bien di que tardaste una hora zorro -Hiei se encontraba mirando por la ventana, pero aun así había escuchado toda la conversación, incluyendo lo que Yusuke había asegurado que había dicho Kuwabara. Ya se encargaría de cobrársela más tarde, y no precisamente porque en ese momento no le apeteciera enseñarle a su "amigo" lo bien que funcionaba su katana, sino porque estaba seguro de que con Kurama delante, no podría hacer mucho.  
  
-Bueno como sea, pero ya que estamos aquí será mejor que empecemos con lo que hemos venido a hacer en vez de pasarnos el resto del día discutiendo.  
  
-Kurama tiene razón, será mejor que capturemos hoy al demonio porque no pienso desperdiciar ni un día más- Yusuke se giró para mirar a todos los presentes- Koenma me dijo que estaban seguros de que el demonio se alojaba en uno de los apartamentos de la playa, pero no sabe en cual. Por lo menos dijo que si se enteraban de que el demonio abandonaba el lugar enviaría a Botan para que nos lo comunicara, así que es de suponer que sigue aquí.  
  
-¿Tenemos algún tipo de descripción?- dijo Kurama. Estaba más que de acuerdo en no gastar más de un día en cumplir la misión. Ya que habían tenido la suerte de que el demonio se alojara en un sitio así, lo mejor era aprovechar el tiempo haciendo cosas más productivas. Eso sin contar con que todos los gastos corrían por cuenta de Koenma.  
  
Yusuke negó con la cabeza.  
  
-Lo único que nos dijo Koenma es que se trata de un demonio de agua, y que por eso se ha alojado aquí. Al parecer si se encuentra cerca de ésta su fuerza y sus poderes aumentan considerablemente.  
  
-Es decir -resumió Hiei desviando por primera vez la vista de la ventana y mirando a Yusuke como si fuera todo culpa suya- que debemos encontrar a un demonio (del cual no tenemos ninguna descripción) en un sitio lleno de ningens y conseguir vencerlo y capturarlo sin llamar la atención de ninguno, y debemos hacerlo en un día para que vosotros podáis aprovechar el resto de la semana.  
  
Todos se quedaron mirando a Hiei asombrados. Era la primera vez que le oían decir más de cuatro palabras seguidas. Pero, al fin y al cabo, había sido un buen resumen.  
  
-De eso se trata- dijo Yusuke sonriendo y pretendiendo ignorar la mirada que le había dedicado el youkai - me alegra saber que estamos todos de acuerdo. Después de todo no creo que debamos preocuparnos tanto. Si los poderes del demonio aumentan cuando se encuentra cerca del agua, es lógico que en estos momentos ya se encuentre en la playa y que pase la mayor parte del día allí, así que nos ahorraremos el ir buscando apartamento por apartamento. Y claro, siempre podemos distinguir su ki para poder reconocerlo.  
  
Kurama y Kuwabara asintieron, y Hiei no dijo nada (lo cual era una buena señal porque si no hubiese estado de acuerdo habría protestado o gruñido como mínimo) así que sin más se despidieron de las chicas, con las cuales quedaron de verse más tarde en la playa, y se dirigieron ya hacia el lugar.  
  
Cuando llegaron, todos se quedaron impresionados. Aparte de Hiei, ninguno había estado allí, así que pudieron apreciar por primera vez el sitio donde tendrían que estar durante la próxima semana.  
  
La playa era realmente inmensa, mucho más de lo que ninguno se hubiera imaginado, y el color del agua, de un azul intenso, conseguía que dieran ganas de meterse nada más posar los ojos en ella. El conjunto era sencillamente increíble.  
  
-Genial!!me parece que nos lo vamos a pasar mejor de lo que pensaba -dijo Yusuke emocionado al ver el paisaje que se extendía ante ellos.  
  
-Por primera vez tengo que darte la razón Urameshi -asintió Kuwabara igual de emocionado que su compañero.  
  
Kurama miraba divertido la reacción de sus amigos, aunque tenía que reconocer que él también se había sorprendido gratamente. Parecía el sitio perfecto para descansar y olvidarse de los problemas.  
  
-¿Qué se supone que están haciendo esos idiotas? Se está haciendo tarde y luego habrá demasiados ningens  
  
Hiei sacó a Kurama de sus pensamientos, sobresaltándolo  
  
-Sí, tienes razón Hiei. Lo mejor será que empecemos a buscar ya. Eh chicos!- Kurama se dirigió hacia los otros dos- ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a empezar a buscar?  
  
-Lo mejor será que nos separemos y busquemos cada uno en una zona distinta. Empecemos a fijarnos en la gente que ya está en la playa, a ver si observamos algo extraño, y que intentemos distingir algún ki fuera de lo común. Tampoco sería extraño que por aquí hubiese más demonios.  
  
Y diciendo esto, los cuatro se separaron y se dirijieron en distintas direcciones.  
  
A pesar de que aún era algo temprano, ya podían divisarse a no pocas personas en el lugar, y la playa se iba llenando cada vez más. Era obvio que la mayoría de la gente que había alquilado todos los apartamentos de la playa lo habían hecho con la única intención de pasar el mayor tiempo posible en ésta, relajándose mientras paseaban, se bañaban, o simplemente mientras se tumbaban y disfrutaban de la agradable sensación de los rayos del sol calentando sus cuerpos.  
  
Yusuke ya había recorrido la playa casi hasta el final, y todas las personas con las que se había cruzado le habían parecido humanos normales y corrientes, y la cosa se iba complicando porque la playa se estaba llenando a una velocidad alarmante. Yusuke le dio una patada a una concha que se encontró en el camino. Al final la cosa no iba a resultar tan fácil como había pensado.   
  
Por su parte, Kuwabara se hallaba en la misma situación que el detective. Casi había acabado de recorrer la parte de la playa que se le había asignado, y aunque había notado que muchas personas tenían un poder espiritual realmente intenso, no había podido acercarse demasiado para comprobar si alguna de ellas era un demonio, así que desistió de su labor y empezó a dirigirse hacia el lugar donde habían quedado de reunirse todos con las chicas, esperando que sus compañeros hubieran tenido algún resultado favorable.  
  
Hiei ya se estaba cansando de que todas las miradas se dirigieran a él por donde quiera que pasaba (N/A: y qué quieres hijo, si vas vestido con capa y bufanda en la playa. Por lo menos se dejó la katana, o bueno, más bien le mandaron dejarla ) Y ya habría realizado de buena gana una masacre si no fuera porque estaba seguro de que eso haría que cierto zorro se enfadara con él. "Maldito kitsune. Ya ni siquiera puedo hacer algo sin tener que pararme a pensar antes en si enfadaré a ese zorro". Hiei bufó con enfado y pensó que lo mejor era juntarse con los demás. No es que la idea le atrajera de alguna forma, pero era mejor que la opción de quedarse allí rodeado de ningens.  
  
"Esto es imposible" Kurama ya había dado varias vueltas por la zona, y aunque se había asegurado de fijarse en todos los que estaban allí, incluyendo los que aún estaban llegando, no había notado absolutamente nada extraño. Además cada vez hacía más calor y como él se encontraba vestido de calle (lo que conseguía darle aún más calor) le estaba costando mucho concentrarse. Lo mejor sería dejarlo para otro momento. Algo le decía que tendrían que perfeccionar su técnica de búsqueda porque así no iban a ningún lado.  
  
Y justo cuando Kurama se giró para dirigirse hacia el lugar acordado, no se dio cuenta de que alguien se dirigía hacia el lado donde él estaba, así que antes de que pudiera reaccionar ya había chocado contra esa persona.  
  
-Lo lamento- dijo el pelirrojo, pero al levantar la vista no pudo más que asombrarse. La persona con la que había chocado era un chico que aparentaba tener más o menos unos veinte años. Cabello negro y largo, unos profundos ojos azul oscuro y un cuerpo como mínimo impresionante, hacían de ese uno de los chicos más atractivos que Kurama recordaba haber visto nunca (lo cual era mucho decir).  
  
-Ha sido culpa mía, no iba mirando por dónde iba -dijo el pelirrojo cuando recuperó el habla. El chico sonrió a Kurama y éste no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse."Vaya vaya, quizás la estancia aquí no sea tan aburrida al fin y al cabo" pensó mientras miraba a Kurama descaradamente, ocasionando que éste empezara a ponerse nervioso.  
  
-Bueno, tengo que irme. Lo siento de veras -y con una corta reverencia Kurama se dirigió lo más rápido posible hacia donde se encontraban ya todos sus compañeros, inconsciente de que unos intensos ojos azules seguían todos sus pasos.  
  
"¿Pero qué demonios me pasa? Ni que nunca hubiera visto a un chico guapo en mi vida. Creo que tanto sol ya me está afectando"  
  
-¡Eh Kurama!- el chico alzó la vista al escuchar su nombre, y se percató de que había estado tan sumido en sus pensamientos que sin darse cuenta ya había llegado junto a sus compañeros- ¿Te ocurre algo?- Yusuke le miraba extrañado.  
  
-No es nada -mintió rápidamente Kurama, y prefiriendo cambiar de tema preguntó- ¿habéis descubierto algo?  
  
Entonces Kurama se puso a escuchar el relato de sus compañeros. No habían tenido mucha más suerte que él. Definitivamente tendrían que cambiar de plan si querían conseguir algo.  
  
-De todas formas yo no pienso buscar más por hoy- Yusuke se estiró en una de las toallas que habían llevado las chicas- después de comer me pondré el bañador y pienso estar el resto de la tarde en la playa pasándomelo bien.  
  
-Y yo- añadió Kuwabara en esos momentos, aunque en realidad estaba más pendiente de hacer de reír a Yukina que de otra cosa.  
  
-Bueno, no hemos traído la comida y ya va siendo la hora, ¿volvemos al apartamento? -propuso Keiko  
  
Y antes de que terminara incluso la frase, Yusuke ya se había levantado y se dirigía al apartamento con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Desde luego parecía que iba a cumplir lo que había dicho. Todos se pusieron en marcha tras él, y cuando llegaron a las puertas de los apartamentos, Keiko se giró hacia Kurama.  
  
-¿Por qué no venís tú y Hiei a comer con nosotros? Así no estaréis tan solos.  
  
-Claro -contestó Kurama con una sonrisa, y cuando iba a entrar en el apartamento detrás de Keiko, se dio cuenta de que Hiei ya no le seguía. Al girarse vio que el youkai se había detenido.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre Hiei?¿Por qué no entras?  
  
-Yo no voy a comer con esos así que puedes ir entrando  
  
Kurama suspiró. ¿Es que Hiei no iba a cambiar nunca?  
  
-De acuerdo, entonces espera a que les avise- y al ver la mirada de confusión del koorime añadió- si tú comes en nuestro apartamento yo comeré contigo- Kurama le dirigió una sonrisa a su amigo. Tampoco le parecía tan mala la idea de comer a solas con el dueño de sus pensamientos.  
  
-¿Y quién te dijo que prefiero comer contigo, zorro?- la frialdad con la que fue dicha esa frase provocó en Kurama una punzada en el corazón, y no fue capaz de reaccionar antes de que el demonio desaparecia de delante suyo.  
  
Kurama volvió a sentir esas ganas terribles de llorar que últimamente sentía tan a menudo."¿Por qué Hiei? ¿Acaso me odias tanto como parece que odias a todos los que te rodean?" Y la misma pregunta de siempre volvió con más fuerza que nunca."¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de ti cuando sabía desde el principio que eso sólo me causaría sufrimiento?"  
  
Las lágrimas brotaron una vez más de los ojos esmeralda y Kurama se adentró en su apartamento sin avisar siquiera a los otros de que no iba a comer con ellos. Lo último que le apetecía en esos momentos era entrar ahí y tener que fingir una vez más. Fingir que todo iba bien cuando en realidad estaba muriendo por dentro. ¿A dónde habría ido Hiei?   
  
Pero eso empezaba a no importarle. Empezaba a desear desaparecer para siempre y que Hiei desapareciera para siempre de su vida. Alejarse de ese   
  
maldito que no sabía cómo pero que le había robado el corazón.   
  
¿Pero qué estaba diciendo? Él no deseba eso. Pero el mismo Hiei era quien se encargaba de hacer que perdiera toda esperanza. ¿De verdad había creído alguna vez que el youkai podía llegar a quererle?  
  
Kurama se dio cuenta de que no sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta. Pero lo que tampoco sabía era que no muy lejos de ahí, el mismo youkai que en esos momentos ocupaba sus pensamientos también se estaba haciendo tantas preguntas como él.  
  
"Maldita sea, ¿por qué siempre tengo que hacer lo mismo? Cada vez que estoy mejor con Kurama tengo que contestarle de la misma manera y estropearlo" ¿Y todo por qué? Porque no había soportado que el zorro sonriera a Keiko. Hiei ya sabía que no era el único que recibía las sonrisas del pelirrojo, pero era incapaz de ver cómo el zorro sonreía al resto de las personas con la misma facilidad con que se lo hacía a él. ¿Acaso eso significaba que Hiei significaba para él lo mismo que significaba el resto? ¿Tantos años juntos, peleando, robando, ayudándose el uno al otro en las peores situaciones, para acabar significando para él lo mismo que la estúpida novia ningen del estúpido de Yusuke? Pero por lo menos significaba algo para él, y eso ya era suficiente.  
  
Hiei se encontraba sentado en lo alto de un peñasco desde el cual podía distinguirse perfectamente el mar, y de alguna forma el suave movimiento de las olas conseguía recordarle al pelo del youko cada vez que movía la cabeza de una forma más intensa de lo normal: cuando luchaba contra algún enemigo, cuando se encontraba entrenando con él, o cuando simplemente el youko giraba la cabeza cuando alguien le llamaba, mostrando su imperecedera sonrisa.  
  
¿Cuántas veces Hiei se había quedado admirando ese cabello, los ojos que siempre se encontraban enmarcados por mechones del mismo, esa sonrisa que había sido capaz de derretir hasta el corazón que siempre pensó no poseía...a su dueño?  
  
Hiei suspiró. Definitivamente tenía que hablar con Kurama y, aunque le costase, pedirle perdón. Lo único que hacía el zorro era portarse bien con él, preocuparse de que nunca le faltase nada, y él siempre le trataba...bueno, le trataba igual que a todos, pero es que Kurama no era igual que los otros. Kurama NO le trataba igual que los demás.  
  
El zorro no le insultaba, como hacía Kuwabara; el zorro no se burlaba de él por no saber cosas, como hacía Yusuke...Él era el único con quien sabía podría contar cada vez que le necesitase.  
  
¿Y eso hacía que Hiei pensara que él era especial para el youko? En un principio sí, y quizás eso había sido lo que había hecho que bajara sus defensas lo suficiente como para permitir que Kurama entrase en su corazón. Pero Hiei se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde de que Kurama no era amable con él porque sintiera algo por ese Niño Maldito. Era amable con él porque Kurama era amable con todo el mundo, no importaba si se trataba de viejos amigos o de alguien a quien acababa de conocer. Todos recibían el mismo trato del siempre amable y caballeroso youko.  
  
Hiei suspiró una vez más y dejó de mirar al mar para dirigir su vista hacia el apartamento que podía distinguirse perfectamente desde allí.  
  
Ya se había decidido. Se tragaría su orgullo y le pediría perdón al kitsune. El hecho de que Kurama no sintiera lo mismo que él, no le daba derecho a tratarle mal. Y Hiei sonrió amargamente al pensar en cómo había ido a parar allí, sentado encima de una roca observando el apartamento donde seguramente estarían todos disfrutando de una de las deliciosas comidas de Kurama y pasándoselo bien, sin darse siquiera cuenta de que él no se encontraba allí.   
  
Claro que pensándolo bien, él siempre había estado así. Solo. Así que podría seguir viviendo sin la compañía de nadie más. Nada sería diferente. O bueno, en realidad si había algo diferente: que ya no se sentía igual.  
  
Antes agradecía la soledad en la que siempre se hallaba, y ésta había sido su única compañera durante mucho tiempo. Su única amiga.   
  
Hasta que él apareció y le mostró que había algo mucho mejor que todo eso. Que había algo mejor que pasarse todo el día entrenando sin descanso. Algo mejor que alejarse de todo y de todos y encerrarse en sí mismo cada vez más.   
  
Una gaviota pasó volando casi a la altura de Hiei, y consiguió sacarle de sus pensamientos, aunque todavía le había dado tiempo a tomar una determinación.  
  
Hiei tenía que aceptar que jamás pasaría nada entre él y Kurama. Quizás lo único que podía hacer era esperar y ver si era capaz de olvidarse de aquel que le había robado el por tanto tiempo olvidado corazón. Aunque, para qué engañarse...eso sería imposible. Pero por lo menos haría todo lo posible para que Kurama no se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos (tampoco era tan difícil dado que él era experto precisamente en ocultarlos), porque estaba seguro de que si Kurama se enteraba de lo que sentía por él, se sentiría mal por no corresponderle, y seguramente provocaría que la relación que tenían cambiase. Y eso era algo que Hiei no estaba dispuesto a permitir. No iba a perder al único a quien verdaderamente podía considerar un amigo...aunque estuviesen destinados a ser simplemente eso.  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Bueno y otro capítulo más terminado. No sabía que mi mente diera para tanto la verdad, aunque este capítulo es más bien la introducción al siguiente, que se va a poner muuuuy interesante (o bueno, modesta opinión )

Reviews:

Zekhen-angel and Zekhen : yo opino lo mismo respecto a Hiei. Si es que el chico no sabe disimular...Me alegra que te guste la historia, y ya sabes, cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia, o lo que sea, aquí me tienes.

Bunny Saito: se agradecen los ánimos, porque la verdad a veces ando tan sumamente deprimida o cansada que dan ganas de no continuar, pero espero seguir firme a mi promesa y acabar la historia. Gracias por el review y espero que sigas la historia.

Lo de siempre: comentarios, quejas, dudas...hacézmelo saber con un review, que la verdad levanta mucho los ánimos. Además hice una apuesta con un amigo a que conseguía x lo menos 20 reviews, así que tenéis que ayudarme nn

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo


	7. ¿Qué es un badañor?

La nueva misión  
  
Y otro capítulo más. Pido perdón porque éste es bastante más corto que el anterior, pero es que estoy publicando otros dos fics y si hago los capítulos tan largos no me da tiempo a actualizar todos cuando debiera uu  
  
Pero de todas formas espero que os guste, porque ya tengo el siguiente casi terminado y la cosa se está poniendo muuuuuy interesante, pero no puedo adelantar nada :3 je je  
  
Y otra cosa (sí, ya sé que soy una pesada en serio, pero es que...) :NECESITO VUESTRA AYUDA!!!! Bueno, tampoco es tan drástico pero sí que os lo agradecería infinitamente. Sólo tenéis que responderme a una pregunta:  
  
¿os parece bien que Yusuke ayude a Hiei a conquistar a Kurama?   
  
La verdad es que no sé si eso liaría demasiado las cosas, pero yo creo que le daría mucho humor al fic, y tampoco viene mal   
  
Así que vosotrs diréis. Toda sugerencia o comentario será de gran ayuda nn  
  
A leer  
  
"La nueva misión"  
  
Capítulo seis: "¿Qué es un badañor?"  
  
Cuando Hiei regresó al apartamento dispuesto a esperar a que Kurama regresara de comer con los demás para pedirle perdón, se encontró con que el chico ya se encontraba allí. Kurama había llorado tanto que sumando eso a lo poco que había podido dormir por la noche, se había quedado dormido en el sofá. Justo donde continuaba cuando su compañero entró en el apartamento. Pero el ruido de éste al entrar había hecho que se despertara.  
  
-¿Hiei?¿Qué...?- preguntó Kurama aún sin despertar del todo.  
  
-Te has quedado dormido- dijo su compañero mientras seguía mirándolo. La cara de Kurama tenía un extraño brillo, como si la tuviera mojada. Podían ser...¿lágrimas? Hiei se sorprendió al pensar eso, pero prefirió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto. ¿Kurama había estado llorando?¿Pero por qué?  
  
-Sí bueno, la verdad es que no dormí mucho por la noche- si Hiei no iba a comentar nada de lo que había sucedido antes, no iba a ser él quien sacara el tema.  
  
-Hn - Hiei se puso a mirar una vez más por la ventana, mientras se preguntaba cuál sería la mejor manera de disculparse con el zorro, y justo cuando se había decidido, unos golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención de ambos.  
  
Kurama abrió y dejó pasar a Yusuke.  
  
-¿Puede saberse dónde os habíais metido? Primero decís que venís a comer y desaparecéis y ahora que habíamos quedado para ir a la playa a pasar la tarde tampoco os presentáis.  
  
-Lo siento Yusuke, no me encontraba muy bien así que vine aquí y me quedé dormido en el sofá, lamento no haberos avisado- bueno, después de todo no se alejaba tanto de la realidad  
  
-Está bien, lo que digas, pero será mejor que vengáis ya a la playa. Los demás ya están allí y hace un día demasiado bueno como para quedarse en casa.  
  
-En seguida vamos- la sonrisa de Kurama ya estaba allí otra vez- sólo tengo que cambiarme  
  
-Muy bien, entonces yo me voy con los demás. Estamos donde quedamos antes, así que no tendréis problemas en encontrarnos- y diciendo esto se alejó dejando a los dos chicos una vez más solos.  
  
Kurama cerró la puerta que Yusuke había dejado abierta, y seguidamente se dirigió hacia la habitación para mudarse, sin hacerle caso al otro chico, pero cuando pasó cerca de Hiei, éste le tomó el brazo impidiendo que siguiera caminando.  
  
-Kurama yo...- Hiei se había quedado paralizado al ver que Kurama le estaba mirando, interrogándole con la mirada por qué le había agarrado. ¿Por qué narices tenía que ser tan sumamente hermoso? Hiei sacudió la cabeza, no era el momento de pensar en esas cosas. Pero sin darse cuenta, había soltado el brazo de Kurama, y éste interpretó mal el gesto de su compañero, pensando que no tenía nada que decirle, así que comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia la habitación. Pero entonces Hiei dijo algo a sus espaldas y Kurama no pudo más que detenerse y girarse para mirarlo completamente asombrado.  
  
-¿Qué dijiste?-dijo mientras seguía mirando al koorime con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.  
  
"Maldita sea, seré estúpido" Hiei se maldecía mientras veía la expresión de asombro de su compañero."Hay que ser torpe" Cuando había visto a Kurama alejarse de él cuando inconscientemente le había soltado el brazo, Hiei se había asustado por perder esa oportunidad de decirle lo que quería, así que sin más se lo había soltado de golpe. No era la manera como había pensado hacerlo pero bueno, lo hecho, hecho estaba.  
  
-Lo...lo siento,¿vale?- ¿por qué Kurama no dejaba de mirarle? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que eso lo ponía aún más nervioso?- lamento...bueno...lo de antes  
  
Kurama seguía mirando a Hiei sin creerse lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Hiei pidiendole perdón a alguien? Kurama corrió hacia la ventana y después de asomarse durante un momento, volvió a fijar la vista en el apartamento mientras suspiraba aliviado. Bueno, comprobado: no era el fin del mundo.  
  
Mientras tanto Hiei estaba atacado de los nervios. No lo había hecho nunca y no podía estar seguro pero, ¿no se suponía que cuando alguien se disculpa ante otra persona, ésta le tiene que responder algo? ¿Y qué demonios estaba haciendo ese estúpido ahora? ¿Es que no podía mirar por la ventana en otro momento?.  
  
Kurama regresó una vez más su mirada hacia el demonio de fuego, el cual en esos momentos parecía un niño pequeño que espera la regañina de su madre cuando sabe que ha hecho algo malo. ¡Pero si hasta le había visto morderse los labios! Y sin poder evitarlo Kurama se echó a reír, sorprendiendo al koorime.  
  
-Nunca creí vivir lo suficiente como para verte disculparte con alguien  
  
Hiei frunció el entrecejo.¿Pero quién demonios se creía ese zorro? Era cierto que tampoco había pasado nunca por la cabeza de Hiei realizar esa acción, pero ya que lo había hecho, y encima por él, Kurama podía tomárselo con un poco de seriedad. Espera un momento...¿eso significaba que no estaba enfadado con él?  
  
Hiei miró a Kurama a los ojos mientras un leve brillo de esperanza aparecía de forma inconsciente en ellos, y sus dudas fueron aclaradas del todo cuando Kurama le respondió radiante  
  
-No te preocupes Hiei, no hay de qué disculparse- Kurama nunca pensó que el hecho de que una persona se disculpara con él hiciera que se sintiera tan bien, pero después de oír a Hiei, se sentía realmente feliz, y no podía dejar de sonreír- Bueno, será mejor que nos cambiemos y vayamos ya a la playa, o sino la próxima vez que vengan a buscarnos nos llevarán por los pelos- y sin dejar de sonreír, Kurama se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación. Toda la tristeza que lo había inundado hacía poco, se había esfumado por completo, y ahora tenía más ganas que nunca de pasar la tarde con los demás en la playa, pasándoselo bien. Cogió algunas cosas de su maleta, y se metió en el baño para mudarse. Así Hiei tendría la habitación para cambiarse él.  
  
Pero cuando salió del baño, se encontró con que Hiei seguía en el mismo sitio, y que aún llevaba la misma ropa de siempre.  
  
-Hiei, ¿por qué no te has cambiado todavía? Se nos va a hacer tarde  
  
-¿Cambiarme? ¿Y por qué tengo que cambiarme?- preguntó el demonio que sin darse cuenta no podía apartar sus ojos de Kurama. El chico se había quitado los pantalones largos y la camisa que se había puesto por la mañana, y ahora lucía una camiseta blanca de manga corta, y una especie de pantalones cortos muy raros que tenían unos cordoncitos en la parte delantera, y que Hiei había visto por primera vez por la mañana. Todos los hombres que se encontraban en la playa cuando habían ido a investigar llevaban unos parecidos.  
  
-Bueno, a lo mejor prefieres bañarte con la capa- le sonrió Kurama divertido  
  
-¿Bañarme?  
  
-Claro, no pensarás pasarte la tarde entera en la playa sin bañarte. Con el calor que hace no lo soportarías, así que mejor vete a ponerte el bañador ya.  
  
-¿Calor?- Hiei no podía articular más que palabras sueltas, porque estaba demasiado ocupado comiéndose con los ojos a cierto youko. El hecho de que hubiera aceptado que tenían que ser sólo amigos no quería decir que no pudiera recrearse la vista de vez en cuando  
  
-¿Hiei, te pasa algo?- preguntó Kurama, que no se había dado cuenta de la mirada de su amigo. Pero al oír su nombre, Hiei reaccion  
  
-¿Mmmm?¿Decías?  
  
-Digo que vayas a ponerte ya el bañador, que se está haciendo tarde, y seguro que los otros están preocupados. ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?- pero Hiei ignoró esa pregunta  
  
-¿Qué es un badañor?- preguntó mientras fruncía ligeramente el entrecejo. ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando el kitsune?  
  
-¿Que qué es un bañador? ESTO es un bañador- dijo Kurama mientras señalaba el de color verde que él llevaba ya puesto. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Ésta era seguramente la primera vez que Hiei venía a la playa, y no tenía por qué saber lo que era un bañador, y mucho menos, haberse llevado uno.  
  
-Ven comigo anda- Kurama agarró a Hiei del brazo y lo condujo a la habitación mientras pensaba en los bañadores que había llevado él. Hiei y él definitivamente no usaban la misma talla, pero seguro que encontraba alguno que le sirviera a su amigo.  
  
Kurama rebuscó en su maleta una vez más, y empezó a sacar cosas sin parar bajo la atenta mirada del otro, que lo miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Kurama seguía sacando ropa, hasta que al final dio con algo que podía servir, y tendiéndoselo a su amigo le señaló el baño y le mandó que fuera a cambiarse, sin dejar que las protestas del otro le afectaran en lo más mínimo.  
  
Después de esperar durante un rato, la puerta del baño se abrió nuevamente, y cuando Kurama se giró para ver el resultado, tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no saltar encima del youkai. Kurama le había dejado a Hiei un bañador que ya tenía algunos años (aunque estaba prácticamente nuevo) y por lo tanto tenía que ser más pequeño que los otros. Así que por lo menos no se le caería. Lo que no había pensado era que fuera a quedarle tan bien. El color rojo de la prenda contrastaba perfectamente con la piel y el color de pelo del koorime, y al no llevar nada encima, Kurama pudo disfrutar a gusto de los abdominales perfectamente marcados del demonio debido a las jornadas de entrenamiento, así como de sus musculosos brazos y piernas. Era difícil ver a Hiei con algo que no fuera su eterna ropa negra, y desde luego, Kurama sabía perfectamente lo que prefería. En esos momentos el youko no pudo hacer más que pensar que no había visto nada más atractivo en su vida. Pero Hiei ya había empezado a mirarle raro, así que Kurama reaccionó como pudo.  
  
-Eh...bien, sí, yo creo que servirá, ¿tú que dices?- preguntó Kurama mientras intentaba hacer todo lo posible para contenerse. En ese instante lo único que le importaba del bañador era la mejor manera de quitárselo al koorime.  
  
-Mmm, supongo que está bien- dijo Hiei mientras se miraba. Desde luego que prefería la ropa que él llevaba habitualmente, pero tenía que reconocer que el badañor era bastante cómodo, aparte de que como había dicho Kurama, sería la única manera de no morirse de calor.  
  
-De acuerdo, entonces, bien, será mejor que vayamos yendo- y diciendo esto Kurama se dirigió a coger el resto de sus cosas, dejando a Hiei en el mismo lugar.  
  
"¿Y ahora qué le pasa a Kurama? Cualquiera diría que se ha puesto nervioso" Hiei sacudió la cabeza para alejar las extrañas ideas que empezaban a rondarle por ella, y poniéndose la camiseta que le había dejado Kurama, se dirigió a la puerta donde éste ya le estaba esperando.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Bueno, y aquí termina. Ya sabéis que si tenéis alguna duda, comentario, sugerencia, etc, lo único que tenéis que hacer es enviar un review y os responderé encantada (como siempre nn)  
  
Y no os olvidéis de la pregunta, que me gustaría saber vuestra opinión.  
  
Contestación a los reviews:  
  
Keiko-cvl: bueno antes que nada muchas gracias por lo de la personalidad de los personajes, que me hizo mucha ilusión. Ya es difícil saber lo que piensan nuestros queridos demonios . Y en cuanto a lo de Keiko y Yusuke, pues imaginé que llevarían saliendo sobre 3 meses, así que no hay problema de que duerman juntos (más que nada porque se conocen de toda la vida) Gracias por el review.  
  
Akabane Kurodo: pues me temo que vas a tener que aguantar bastante al nuevo sujeto en cuestión, pero bueno, ya verás cómo hace el fic más interesante. Y ya sé que esos dos están ciegos, pero ya se darán cuenta tarde o temprano de lo que sienten.  
  
Mayumi-Minamino: gracias por los ánimos, y tranquila que espero continuar el fic hasta el fin por muchos dolores de cabeza que me de. Y ya verás lo que pasa.  
  
Bunny Saito: muchas gracias a ti también por los ánimos, y bueno, ya viste   
  
algo más de esto dos   
  
Siesna: me alegra mucho que te guste el fic, y espero que lo sigas leyendo   
  
Alex-Wind: gracias me alegra que el fic sea de tu agrado, y ya sabes que si tienes cualquier duda, comentario o lo que sea, sólo tienes que decírmelo  
  
Lady Jasanshy: bueno muchas gracias por el review. Me alegra que esté gustanto tanto el fic, y tranquila que Hiei ya se dará cuenta de que lo que tiene son celos je je. Vamos a hacer sufrir un poco al cabezota ese nn  
  
Rakime-vh: je je, ya te había echado en falta en los reviews del capítulo anterior. Me alegra mucho que te siga gustando, y espero que este capítulo también te guste.  
  
Bueno, y ahí queda eso  
  
Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	8. Kaoru

La nueva misión  
  
Y otro más, me voy superando :)  
  
Ningún personaje de esta historia me pertenece, salvo Kaoru, que es invención mía (a ver cuándo puedo decir eso de Hiei y Kurama ;;)  
  
A leer   
  
"La nueva misión"  
  
Capítulo siete: "Kaoru"  
  
- Ya era hora de que llegárais- exclamó Yusuke enfadado mientras veía a Kurama y a Hiei, que se acercaban hacia ellos, pero los chicos decidieron ignorarlo. Desde luego había veces que Yusuke se comportaba como si fuese su madre.  
  
Kurama colocó su toalla al lado de Yukina, que le sonrió mientras apartaba sus cosas para dejarle sitio. Kurama le devolvió la sonrisa agradecido, y se giró hacia Hiei, quien parecía estar haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por no lanzarse a el cuello de un Kuwabara que disimulaba bastante mal la risa que le producía ver a Hiei en bañador, y para más añadido, rojo.   
  
- Vamos Hiei, puedes ponerte aquí- Kurama extendió otra toalla a su lado, y le dirigió una cálida sonrisa a Hiei, para ver si así conseguía desviar la atención del koorime de Kuwabara.  
  
-Hn- Hiei se sentó en la toalla que Kurama le estaba señalando mientras fulminaba a Kuwabara con la mirada. Como siguiera a este paso, cuando tuviera que cobrarse todas las que le había hecho el chico no tendría otra que asesinarlo, despedazarlo con la katana, y después darle de comer a los perros con sus trocitos, si es que quedaba alguno lo suficientemente grande (N/A: qué agradable nñ)  
  
-Bueno, no sé vosotros pero yo voy a bañarme- dijo Yusuke levantándose de pronto, ya no aguanto más. ¿Quién se apunta?- preguntó el chico entusiasta  
  
-Ja, te demostraré quién nada mejor de los dos- Kuwabara se levantó y sin más se dirigió corriendo hacia la orilla  
  
-¿Tú qué dices Yukina?- dijo Keiko mientras se levantaba también.  
  
-Claro- Yukina también se levantó. ¿Acaso alguien podía ir a la playa con el calor que hacía y no bañarse?  
  
-¿Chicos?- esta vez Keiko se dirigió hacia los dos demonios que descansaban tumbados uno al lado del otro.  
  
Kurama lo meditó unos instantes, pero la verdad es que acababa de llegar y prefería tomar un poco el sol. Si eso luego ya iría tranquilamente a darse un baño.  
  
-No gracias Keiko, yo me quedo- respondió Kurama mirando a la chica  
  
-¿Hiei?  
  
Hiei se giró y en vez de contestarle, la miró como si fuera a lanzarle una maldición de un momento a otro, sólo por haberse atrevido a dirigirle la palabra mientras se estaba recreando con la visión de su zorro. Entonces Keiko suspiró con resignación."¿Por qué tengo que estar siempre rodeada de lunáticos?" y se marchó detrás de Yukina  
  
-¿Por qué no has ido a bañarte?- preguntó Kurama mientras miraba a su compañero  
  
-¿Y tú?  
  
Kurama sonrió. Hiei definitivamente no iba a cambiar nunca, claro que eso era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de su amigo.  
  
-Ya estamos otra vez- se recriminó Kurama. ¿Es que no podía pensar en Hiei como si fuese simplemente un amigo más? Pero el susurro se escapó de la boca del pelirrojo sin que éste se diera cuenta a tiempo, y rezó con todas sus fuerzas para que el youkai no le hubiese oído. Lástima que sus peticiones no fuesen oídas  
  
-¿Qué?- Hiei miró a Kurama sin entender a qué había venido la frase, que había escuchado perfectamente  
  
-Nada- mintió Kurama rápidamente- sólo estaba pensando en otra cosa, y diciendo esto Kurama se quitó la camiseta y se tumbó en la toalla dispuesto a hacerse el dormido si era necesario para que Hiei no empezara a interrogarle.  
  
Después de un rato, los otros aún no habían vuelto, y como Kurama seguía tomando el sol y hacía tiempo que no decía nada, Hiei se estaba aburriendo sobremanera. Mejor dicho, el estado de aburrimiento ya había pasado hace tiempo. Ahora la palabra era desesperación (N/A claro, después de llevar observando a Kurama el tiempo suficiente como para aprenderse de memoria hasta el camino que recorrían las gotitas de sudor que se deslizaban por su cuerpo, al pobre ya no se le ocurría nada más que hacer ¬¬)  
  
-Kurama- dijo Hiei sin poder aguantar más. Por lo menos si charlaba con el pelirrojo no se aburriría tanto.  
  
-¿Sí?- contestó el chico medio adormilado  
  
-¿Qué se supone que hacen los ningens en la playa?  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-En la playa. ¿Qué se supone que hacen aparte de bañarse?- repitió Hiei  
  
Kurama se incorporó a medias y miró a Hiei. A veces le parecía tremendamente dulce la ignorancia de éste respecto a los temas del Ningenkai, a pesar de que Yusuke y Kuwabara no dejaran de meterse siempre con él precisamente por lo mismo.  
  
-Pues la gente viene a pasear, a tomar el sol, a jugar...no sé. Se pueden hacer muchas cosas.  
  
-Hn. Es decir, que vienen a hacer lo que pueden hacer en cualquier otro sitio.  
  
-No. Bueno sí, supongo- la verdad es que Kurama nunca se había parado a pensar en eso- pero se podría decir que aquí es más divertido.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Ehhh...pues...- vale, reconocía que la ignorancia de Hiei le parecía encantadora, pero cuando Hiei se ponía a preguntar ya no había forma de que parase, y parecía tener una facultad única para hacer preguntas de las cuales Kurama no sabía la respuesta- creo que voy a ir a por un refresco, ¿te apetece algo?  
  
-No, pero...- el único pero que había es que Kurama ya se había incorporado y se dirigía rápidamente hacia el chiringuito que había en el centro de la playa. No había sido una forma muy sutil de evitar otra pregunta de Hiei, pero desde luego era muy efectiva.  
  
"¿Pero que le pasará ahora a este zorro? Desde luego cada día está más raro" Hiei decidió que esperaría allí hasta que Kurama volviera. De todas formas no tenía nada mejor que hacer.  
  
Mientras tanto, Kurama seguía tan absorto en sus pensamientos de la que se dirigía al puesto, que sin darse cuenta se tropezó con alguien. "Lo que me faltaba. Menudo día. Por la mañana tropiezo con ese chico y ahora voy y me choco con..." Kurama levantó la vista y abrió los ojos sorprendido "...el mismo chico" Y así era, frente a él estaba el atractivo joven que se había encontrado ese mismo día, y cuyos ojos en ese momento denotaban la misma sorpresa que podía leerse en los del propio Kurama.  
  
-Vaya- el chico se repuso rápidamente y sonrió al pelirrojo- cualquiera diría que estamos predestinados  
  
-Sí- Kurama sonrió nerviosamente. ¿Por qué tenía que afectarle tanto ese chico?  
  
-¿Ibas a tomar algo?- preguntó el moreno mientras señalaba el chiringuito. Pero la verdad estaba más pendiente de comerse con los ojos a Kurama. Por la mañana cuando se lo había encontrado le había parecía muy atractivo. Pero ahora que podía verlo en todo su esplendor, por su cabeza sólo pasaba una única palabra: perfección.  
  
-Bueno, sí. Iba a por un refresco- contestó Kurama mientras se reprimía mentalmente por reaccionar así ante el chico. "Vamos, tú eres el gran Youko Kurama, desde cuando te dejas influenciar así por la simple apariencia de alguien". Pero luego pensó que eso le pasaba precisamente por ser un youko. Porque Kurama no había pasado por alto el hecho de que si reaccionaba así era sencillamente porque el chico le parecía sumamente atrayente. En su otra vida de seguro no habría dudado antes de convertirlo en un miembro oficial de su larga lista de amantes. Pero eso claro, en su otra vida.  
  
-Bien, entonces te acompañaré. Yo también iba a tomarme algo- y mirándole fijamente a los ojos, añadió- eso claro si no te molesta.  
  
-No claro- contestó Kurama calmándose un poco. El hecho de que conociera a un chico guapísimo y que entablara una amistad con él, no podría ser tan malo,¿no?  
  
-Por cierto, soy Kaoru- dijo el moreno tendiéndole la mano  
  
-Kurama- sonrió éste a su vez mientras le devolvía el apretón  
  
El chico se quedó parado un momento. ¿De qué le sonaba ese nombre? Pero de todas formas ¿a quién le importaba eso en ese momento? Tenía delante suya al que era sin ninguna duda el chico más hermoso y apetecible que había visto nunca, y desde luego que iba a aprovecharlo.  
  
Y así, Kurama se dirigió con el otro chico al puesto de bebidas, olvidando por completo a cierto youkai de fuego que esperaba paciente su regreso.  
  
Cuando Yusuke y los demás regresaron de tomar el baño, se extrañaron al ver a Hiei solo en las toallas.  
  
-¿Y Kurama?- preguntó Yusuke mientras se tumbaba al lado de Hiei, al cual no pareció hacerle mucha gracia, pero aún así contest  
  
-Fue a por un refresco- dijo Hiei mientras señalaba sin mirar el sitio donde se encontraba el puesto.  
  
Yusuke siguió con la mirada la dirección que le indicó Hiei, y en seguida pudo reconocer la llameante cabellera de Kurama, que se distinguía incluso desde su sitio. El chico se encontraba sentado en la barra, y como Yusuke pudo comprobar, parecía que estaba entablando una animada conversación con otro chico que se encontraba sentado a su lado.  
  
-Esto es incríble, llevamos dos horas aquí y Kurama ya ha hecho un amigo - dijo Yusuke mientras sonreía y volvía a girarse para seguir con la discusión que había iniciado con Kuwabara sobre quién aguantaba más tiempo sin respirar debajo del agua.  
  
Pero aunque los demás no le habían prestado atención, Hiei sí había escuchado al chico, y por primera vez desde que Kurama se había marchado, giró la vista hacia el puesto, sólo para comprobar que lo que había dicho Yusuke era verdad. Kurama estaba sentado con un chico moreno, el cual parecía sonreír, al igual que el pelirrojo. ¿Por eso había tardado tanto?   
  
Hiei se estaba calentando bastante, y no precisamente por el sol. ¿Pero quién se creía ese tío para acercarse tanto al zorro? Y olvidándose de los demás, Hiei se levantó y se dirigió hacia los dos chicos que seguían hablando, y que no parecieron darse cuenta de su presencia cuando llegó a su lado.  
  
-¿Ocurre algo Kurama?- preguntó Hiei con total indiferencia, como si en realidad estuviera preguntando qué tiempo hacía o como si hubiera participado en toda la conversación que habían mantenido los otros dos.  
  
-Hiei- Kurama se sobresaltó al ver al demonio a su lado. ¿Cuándo había llegado hasta allí?  
  
-Hola- saludó el chico moreno con una sonrisa, ignorando la mirada de profundo odio que le lanzaba el más bajo. Desde luego si las miradas matasen, él ya estaría más que muerto.  
  
-No ocurre nada, Hiei. Sólo estaba charlando con...  
  
-Kaoru- se adelantó el moreno mientras le tendía su mano a Hiei. Mano que tuvo que retirar al ver que el chico no tenía ninguna intención de estrecharla."Vaya que tiene carácter" pensó mientras observaba más detenidamente al recién llegado, y procurando no perderse nada de lo que le decía al pelirrojo   
  
-Ya regresaron los demás- dijo Hiei ignorando al otro chico que seguía sonriéndole como si no le hubiera afectado para nada el desplante que le había hecho.  
  
-Ah, está bien. Entonces será mejor que volvamos- dijo Kurama mientras se levantaba- Lo siento pero tengo que irme- le dijo con una sonrisa a Kaoru.  
  
-No importa. Espero que volvamos a vernos Kurama- dijo mientras veía a los dos chicos alejarse de allí, y una vez más pudo notar la mirada que le brindaba el youkai de fuego, y que habría hecho que saliera corriendo hasta el mismísimo Koenma.  
  
"Así que voy a tener competencia" pensó divertido mientras observaba cómo Hiei y Kurama se acercaban a otros cuatro chicos que se encontraban no muy lejos de allí. No sabía si el chico que había ido a buscarlo era amante de Kurama, pero era obvio que estaba interesado en él. Pues bien, él adoraba los desafíos, y obviamente acababan de lanzarle uno, y la verdad, había que reconocer que el chico del bañador rojo tampoco estaba nada mal. Quizás estaba incluso lo suficientemente bien como para ser un digno adversario.  
  
- Pues entonces que gane el mejor...  
  
Continuará...  
  
Sí, ya sé que soy mala por dejaros así, pero como diría mi queridísimo James Masters (veáse el Spike de Buffy):  
  
"What can I tell you, baby? I've always been bad "   
  
Je je, vale, chiste malo, no me matéis uu  
Y bueno, antes de que se me olvide, muchisimas gracias x vuestras opiniones, que me han sido de gran ayuda.  
Y aunque supongo que ya os lo sepáis, para cualquier cosa que queráis comentarme...reviews.  
  
Contestación:

Rakime-vh: gracias x contestar a la pregunta de Yusuke y Hiei, porque tuve muy en cuenta todas las opiniones. Espero que salga tan bien como esperáis, y gracias una vez más x dedicarme un poco de tu tiempo

Bunny Saito: gracias x perdonarme lo del tamaño del capítulo, y espero poder compensároslo de alguna manera más adelante. Gracias x tu opinión y tus ánimos, y sigue leyendo el fic, que empieza lo interesante

Lady Jaganshi: te aseguro que si algún día te decides a publicar tus fics seré la primera en leerlos y darte ánimos para que continúes nn Me alegra que te siga gustando el fic, y ya sabes que para cualquier cosa que necesites...aquí estoy je je

Alex-Wind: muchas gracias por el review, que animan lo que no te puedes imaginar y en cuanto a la experiencia ya verás como solucionamos el problema de Hiei de alguna manera (y a ver si tú también tienes suerte ;)

Y eso es todo x hoy

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo


	9. Los celos de un youkai

La nueva misión  
  
Gomen, gomen nasai!!!!!! Ya sé que este capítulo es muy corto, pero esta semana estuve liadísima y era o esto o no actualizaba ;;  
  
De todas formas prometo que estoy escribiendo el siguiente capítulo, y que es bastante más largo que éste. Bueno, en realidad espero no hacer ningún otro capítulo tan sumamente corto ¬¬  
  
Pero bueno, como véis ya comienza la acción, y como tal nuestros protagonistas empezarán a sufrir de verdad JA JA JA!!!!  
  
Vale, y si recibo alguna bomba por esto, que sepáis que quiero a Kurama y a Hiei como la que más, pero si no les hiciera sufrir un poco no habría historia, no creéis??  
  
Y lo de siempre, ningún personaje de esta historia me pertenece, salvo Kaoru que es producto de mi alocada imaginación   
  
A leer   
  
La nueva misión  
  
Capítulo ocho: "Los celos de un youkai"  
  
Cuando Kurama y Hiei regresaron con los demás, Kurama tuvo que sonreír forzadamente ante la gran sonrisa que le estaba dirigiendo en esos momentos Yusuke. Era más que probable que los chicos le hubieran visto hablando con Kaoru, y por lo tanto, Kurama ya sabía lo que venía a continuación.  
  
-¿Qué Kurama, no tienes algo que decirnos?- antes de que Yusuke pudiera decir algo, Kuwabara se le había adelantado.  
  
-¿Algo como qué?- preguntó el pelirrojo a su vez intentando hacerse el despistado y que de esa manera cambiaran de tema, pero sabía de antemano que eso no iba a ser tan sencillo.  
  
-Pues algo sobre el chico con quien estabas- dijo Yusuke mientras miraba a Kuwabara para asegurarse de que esta vez no le iba a interrumpir  
  
Kurama respiró hondo. Si le iban a someter a un interrogatorio, prefería contar todo lo que pudiera interesarles, y así podría descansar tranquilo.  
  
-Se llama Kaoru y le conocí esta mañana mientras hacía la ronda. Ahora me lo acabo de volver a encontrar y me preguntó si podía acompañarme mientras tomaba algo, eso es todo  
  
-Caray, pues desde aquí parecía un chico muy guapo- comentó Yukina con una sonrisa  
  
-Ehhh...bueno sí, supongo que sí- contestó Kurama mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente. ¿Hasta Yukina iba a torturarle? Si llegaba a saber que eso iba a pasar se hubiera ido directamente al apartamento. Pero la cosa no había hecho más que comenzar  
  
-¿Que te lo encontraste por la mañana?- otra vez era el turno de Kuwabara de preguntar, y ya de paso le recordaba a Yukina que ese chico no era el único guapo que había en la playa, y que él estaba mucho más cerca(N/A pero Kuwabara hombre, que ya estás saliendo con ella. Eso sólo fue un comentario inocente que no va a hacer peligrar tu relación...Ayyy...hombres nn)- ¿Por eso tardaste tanto?  
  
-Sí, por la mañana no me di cuenta y me tropecé con él, y ahora de la que iba hacia el chiringuito pues volvimos a chocar- Kurama contestó esto esperando que de ese modo ya no se les ocurriera ninguna pregunta más que hacerle  
  
-¿Te tropezaste dos veces con él? Qué casualidad. O a lo mejor es que el sol ya está afectando a las pocas neuronas que tienes y estás perdiendo tus reflejos  
  
Todos miraron sorprendidos al dueño de esas palabras, y se encontraron a un Hiei que estaba mirando a Kurama como si de verdad esperara que Kurama le respondiera a una pregunta que acababa de hacerle. Pero Kurama no respondió nada. Ya había notado que el demonio de fuego no le había dirigido la palabra desde que había ido a buscarle, y aunque no soportaba estar así con él, esta vez no iría corriendo a pedirle perdón como siempre hacía, por algo que había hecho y que le había parecido mal al demonio. Porque aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, Kurama no había parado de pensar en las posibles causas de ese enfado, y la única que se le ocurría era que había dejado a Hiei solo mientras él se había ido a tomar algo. Pero bueno, eso no había sido culpa suya. ¿Acaso no le había preguntado al demonio si quería algo? Lo único que tenía que haber hecho era acompañarle.  
  
-Creo que ya va siendo hora de ir a darme un baño- comentó Kurama mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al agua ignorando las miradas que le dirigían sus compañeros. No soportaría estar allí ni un segundo más. Lo mejor sería ir a refrescarse un poco, y a lo mejor así cuando volviera lo veía todo un poco más calmado. A lo mejor así el dolor que le habían provocado las palabras del koorime no le parecería tan horrible. Y sin más, se dirigió hacia la enorme extensión de agua que se abría ante ellos.  
  
Hiei le observó alejarse desde su sitio, y sólo desvió la mirada cuando notó cómo Yusuke la llamaba.  
  
-Creo que esta vez te pasaste Hiei- dijo el chico con una mirada seria que pocas veces podía advertirse en su rostro  
  
Entonces Hiei le miró entre asombrado y furioso. ¿Pero quién demonios se creía el detective para cuestionar sus acciones? Era cierto que Hiei admiraba el poder y la fuerza de Yusuke, pero de ahí a dejarle que le hablara de esa forma. Sólo una persona podría haberle hablado así y seguir con vida después de hacerlo, y era precisamente la persona a la que había estado observando antes de que Yusuke le interrumpiera.  
  
Pero de todas formas en esos momentos no tenía ganas ni para contestarle mal, así que lo único que hizo fue levantarse y dirigirse hacia el apartamento que compartía con Kurama  
  
-¿A dónde demonios te crees que vas, enano?- Kuwabara se levantó de su sitio. Tenía que admitir que aunque siempre demostrara lo contrario, muy en el fondo había aprendido a sopotar e incluso a apreciar al esquivo demonio, pero no podía creerse ni siquiera de él que fuera a irse sin disculparse con Kurama, sobretodo porque el comentario que había dicho no había venido a cuento.  
  
-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, ningen- Hiei ni siquiera se giró para contestarle, y eso enfureció más a Kuwabara, que fue sujetado por un Yusuke que seguía mirando a Hiei de la misma forma  
  
-Está bien Kuwabara, deja que se vaya- Kuwabara miró incrédulo a su amigo, que continuó hablando- esto es algo que tienen que solucionar entre ellos- entonces Kuwabara dejó de forcejear con Yusuke para que le soltara. Lo que había dicho el moreno era verdad.   
  
Hiei mientras tanto ya había llegado al apartamento y se había encerrado en la habitación. No es que eso le apeteciera mucho, pero así no tendría que encontrarse con nadie más que pudiera reprocharle lo que había hecho. ¿Y qué demonios querían esos estúpidos que hiciera?¿Acaso no comprendían que el demonio se encontraba en una crisis nerviosa por primera vez en su vida? Y para más inri, dicha crisis se había producido por celos. La verdad es que eso sonaba ridículo, pero Hiei tenía que aceptar que no había ninguna otra explicación para explicar el hecho de que ese tal "Kaoru" (por favor, ¿pero que clase de nombre era ese?) se hubiera posicionado a la cabeza de la lista negra del koorime desde el mismo momento en que lo había visto desde la toalla. Y eso no había sido todo, no. Luego había venido el interrogatorio al que habían sometido a Kurama, y en el cual había explicado cómo había conocido al chico en cuestión. ¿Qué se había tropezado dos veces con él el mismo día? ¿Pero Kurama les había visto cara de idiotas o qué? Hiei no sabía qué era menos creíble de todo, el hecho de que la playa era lo suficientemente grande como para encontrarse con alguien y no volver a verlo nunca, o el hecho de que estuvieran hablando de un youko. ¿Desde cuándo una de las criaturas más ágiles del Makai se iba tropezando con la gente por ahí? Y el comentario que había hecho Yukina (precisamente ella) y la respuesta que el pelirrojo le había dado había sido la gota que había colmado el vaso. Si tan guapo le parecía el maldito ningen ese que se fuera con él y les dejara tranquilos.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Y esto es todo por hoy nn  
  
Para compensaros por la longitud de este capítulo espero actualizar antes de una semana, y así no dejaros tan colgados (lo siento otra vez uu)  
  
Y no hay mejor forma de decirme lo que opináis de la historia que dejándome un review, que además anima muchísimo, así que ya sabéis lo que hacer (porque además si supero los 50 rr me invitan a cenar )  
  
Contestación a los tan apreciadísimos reviews:  
  
Bunny Saito: muchas gracias x el review nn y en cuanto a lo de Kaoru, bueno...procuraremos que Hiei también le dificulte un poquito (en realidad un mucho) las cosas   
  
Akabane Kurodo: me parece que no eres la única que quiere matar a Kaoru je je, pero ya veréis como al final le cogéis cariño, o bueno, que le deseáis una muerte un poco menos dolorosa n  
  
Alex-Wind: me alegra mucho que te guste el fic, y me parece que aunque no estuviera Kaoru con lo cabezones que son estos dos...a ver lo que pasa luego ;)  
  
Keiko-cvl: te aseguro que no sé donde está esa playa xo no te preocupes que en cuanto me entere te aviso y nos vamos de vacaciones   
  
siesna: sabes que eres la primera persona que me amenaza de muerte?? y no pienses que estoy loca xo me hizo mucha ilu, je je Bueno, y no te preocupes que pienso continuarlo así que puedes ir guardando la artillería ¬¬

Rakime-vh: me parece que van a ser las dos cosas, que actualicé rápido y que andas un poco descolocada, xo a mí también me pasa y Kaoru, bueno, le dará más interés al fic, ya se ver

Y eso es todo

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo nn


	10. ¿Una cita?

La nueva misión  
  
Y otro más xa el bote Bueno, pues eso, que otro capítulo más en la fecha correcta, sin retrasarme, etc, etc...Me voy superando  
  
Y ya sé q publiqué dos veces el capítulo anterior, y ya intentaré solucionarlo cuando pueda (o mjor dicho cuando sepa ¬¬)  
  
Y bueno, mjor no me enrollo muxo xq acabo d tener con keiko-cvl una conversación muuuuuuy interesante, y si pongo más cosas a lo mjor acaban apareciendo x ahí unos boxer negros y no es plan (aunq claro...aunq nos imagináramos a...NO!!SOLTADME!!Q NO ESTOY LOCA OS DIGO!!!-grita Jill mientras aparecen unos tipos vestidos con batas blancas en las que pone "Reformatorio para personas realmente desquiciadas" y se la llevan)   
  
Buf, de verdad q cada día estoy más loca...Lástima que seáis vosotros los que tengáis que aguantar mis incoherencias ;;  
  
Ningún personaje d sta historia me pertenece (salvo Kaoru que es d mi invención) y no gano dinero con esto  
  
A leer   
  
La nueva misión  
  
capítulo nueve: " ¿Una cita? "  
  
Cuando Kurama había regresado de tomar el baño, se había comportado como si el incidente con el youkai no hubiera ocurrido, así que los demás prefirieron no sacar el tema. Y así pasaron el resto de la tarde, entre risas y juegos, hasta que se hizo la hora de cenar, y todos se dirigieron hacia los apartamentos. Pero cuando ya estaban a punto de llegar, una voz hizo que todos se giraran. Sólo uno de ellos reconció al chico, pero los demás se imaginaron perfectamente de quién se trataba. Kurama se separó de ellos y se dirigió a Kaoru, quien le sonreía mientras esperaba a que llegara a su lado.  
  
-Hola- saludó Kurama con otra sonrisa. El ver a Kaoru le había recordado la discusión que había tenido con el demonio de fuego, y en esos momentos lo último que le apetecía era hablar con él, pero después de todo el chico no tenía la culpa de nada.   
  
-Perdona si te molesto- dijo el chico mientras miraba de reojo a los otros chicos que esperaban a Kurama algo alejados. Suponía que eran los chicos con los que se había reunido Kurama después de haber estado con él, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de que faltaba alguien. ¿Dónde estaba el chico moreno que había ido a buscarle antes? Pero bueno, ya pensaría en eso más tarde. Ahora tenía algo más importante que hacer.  
  
-No es molestia- Kurama seguía sonriendo, pero ya se estaba impacientando. Kaoru llevaba ya un rato callado, y parecía más interesado en observar a sus amigos que en continuar- ¿querías algo?  
  
-Pues la verdad es que sí- contestó el chico mientras volvía a dirigir su vista hacia Kurama- me preguntaba si no tienes planes para esta noche, a lo mejor te apetecía salir conmigo  
  
-¿Salir contigo?- desde luego a Kurama se le habían pasado varias cosas por la cabeza, pero nunca habría pensado que el chico había ido a buscarle para eso.  
  
-Sí, ya sabes. Como estoy alojado aquí solo y no conozco a nadie, me aburro bastante, así que podríamos ir a dar una vuelta por la playa, o a uno de los pubs que hay por aquí cerca, y así también podríamos llegar mejor- la última parte había sido pronunciada con un tono de voz que no tenía nada que envidiarle al del propio Kurama, y que tanta gente consideraba muy sensual, y esto sólo logró que un leve rumor apareciera en las mejillas del pelirrojo. Desde luego que el chico era directo.  
  
-Bueno yo, te agradezco mucho la oferta pero no creo que sea lo más conveniente- Kurama había dicho esto sin darse cuenta siquiera de que la única cosa por la que no aceptaba era por el demonio de fuego que antes le había dirigido esas duras palabras y al que, por cierto, no había vuelto a ver en toda la tarde.  
  
-Oh, ya veo- Kaoru seguía mirando al chico, que había apartado la mirada y ahora la dirigía hacia el suelo. Bueno, pues Kurama estaba muy equivocado si creía que iba a poder escaparse de él tan facilmente. Se había encaprichado con ese chico, y él siempre conseguía lo que quería- ¿Se trata de Hiei?  
  
Kurama miró sorprendido al muchacho cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca. No era el hecho de que supiera el nombre de Hiei (después de todo debía de haberlo oído cuando Hiei fue a buscarle), sino que hubiera metido al demonio en la conversación.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Kurama, aunque no estaba muy seguro de querer oír la respuesta.  
  
-Pues no sé, supongo que al ver cómo os tratábais por la mañana pensé que había algo entre vosotros- Kaoru dijo esto con toda la naturalidad del mundo. No sabía si el chico iba a contestarle o sencillamente iba a pegarle un puñetazo y se iba a ir, pero si le contestaba a la preguntaba, dos dudas de Kaoru serían resueltas: si en verdad esos dos eran amantes, o si Kurama también se sentía atraído por el otro muchacho.  
  
-Te equivocas- dijo Kurama mirando al otro fijamente, aunque no había podido evitar que su sonrojo aumentara considerablemente.  
  
-Bien- Kaoru había tomado nota del sonrojo de Kurama, lo cual indicaba que sí estaba interesado por ese tal Hiei. Pero si no eran amantes, las cosas se presentaban mucho mejor para él- entonces no habrá problema en que salgas conmigo a dar una vuelta, ¿no?  
  
Kurama meditó por segunda vez la oferta. Bueno, para ser sinceros era la primera vez que la meditaba a fondo, dado que la otra se había limitado a responder lo que su subconsciente le había indicado. Pero ahora no le haría caso. Un chico amable, divertido, inteligente y por demás atractivo, le estaba ofreciendo salir por la noche para pasárselo bien, mientras que el chico que le gustaba realmente se la pasaba gritándole y enfadándose con él por cualquier cosa, sin darse cuenta del daño que le hacía. Bueno, Kurama no estaba muy seguro de querer que pasara algo entre él y Kaoru, pero eso no impedía que saliera con él a disfrutar, y así de paso intentar olvidarse, aunque fuera sólo por unas horas, de ese demonio gruñón que parecía empeñado en complicarle la vida.   
  
-Está bien- respondió Kurama al fin  
  
-Estupendo- Kaoru sonrió para sí. Esto iba a resultar más fácil de lo que había pensado- ¿te parece que quedemos cerca del bar de la playa a las 10?  
  
-Perfecto, nos vemos luego- y diciendo esto Kurama se alejó del otro chico para unirse a sus amigos que aún le seguían esperando, y que al ver la cara de decisión que traía su compañero prefirieron no preguntar nada.  
  
Al llegar a las puertas de los apartamentos, Kurama se separó de los demás. Lo único que les había dicho era que no le esperaran para cenar, y que mañana ya se uniría con ellos por la mañana para ir a buscar al demonio. Después de todo estaban ahí para eso.  
  
Cuando entró en el apartamento, Kurama pudo percibir el ki de Hiei en la habitación. ¿Así que ahí era donde había estado toda la tarde? Pero eso no importaba ahora. El pelirrojo cogió algo de su ropa que tenía encima del sillón donde dormía, y se dirigió directamente   
  
al baño. Lo mejor sería darse una buena ducha y luego arreglarse para salir. Ya cenaría algo por ahí.  
  
Como bien había pensado Kurama, el pequeño youkai llevaba toda la tarde encerrado en la habitación mientras le daba vueltas a lo que había pasado con el pelirrojo, y sólo salió de su ensoñación cuando escuchó la puerta del apartamento. Kurama había vuelto, pero se había metido directamente en el baño. ¿Tan enfadado estaba con él? "Pues claro que está enfadado. ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo después de lo que le dijiste?" El estar toda la tarde pensando había ayudado a Hiei a darse cuenta de que había actuado impulsado por los celos, y que se había portado muy mal con Kurama. "Esto es increíble, es la segunda vez que consigo enfadarlo en un día, me voy superando" Hiei no había tenido intención de pedirle perdón al youko, aunque sabía de sobra que él tenía la culpa de lo ocurrido, pero el simple hecho de recordar la cara de felicidad que había puesto su amigo cuando se había disculpado con él por la mañana, le hacía desear pedirle perdón otras cien veces si era necesario con tal de volver a verla."De todas formas si en algún momento me recuerda el hecho de que me disculpé con él dos veces el mismo día, siempre podré decir que el calor me había afectado demasiado".  
  
Y con estos pensamientos el youkai salió de la habitación dispuesto a pedirle perdón (por segunda vez en ese día) a su amigo. Pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula al encontrarse con que Kurama ya había salido del baño, y no sólo eso, sino que el zorro había conseguido arreglado de forma que lucía más impresionante que nunca. Kurama se había puesto unos pantalones negros que le enmarcaban perfectamente las piernas, y los había conjuntado con una camisa blanca sin mangas que dejaba al descubierto sus musculosos brazos, y cuyos primeros botones estaban desabrochados, dejando ver parte de su bronceado pecho, y dándole un toque aún más irresistible.  
  
El pelirrojo vio desde la cocina cómo su compañero se decidía por fin a salir de la habitación, y cómo se le quedaba mirando asombrado por alguna razón que todavía no alcanzaba a entender. Pero el youkai se repuso rápidamente y enfrentó la mirada que Kurama le estaba dirigiendo desde su sitio.   
  
-Vaya, ya pensé que te habías muerto- comentó Kurama sin poder evitar que un tono de sarcasmo impregnara esa frase. Todavía estaba molesto con Hiei, y si el demonio quería que Kurama volviera a comportarse como siempre, más le valía empezar por decirle qué había hecho mal.  
  
-¿Vas a salir?-preguntó sin poder evitarlo el moreno, aunque la respuesta era obvia. Hiei no sabía mucho acerca de los ningens, pero seguro que no se vestían así de provocativos para ir a la cama. Seguramente habría quedado con Urameshi y los demás para dar una vuelta por ahí, pero la verdad, en todas las veces que había salido con Kurama y los demás, jamás le había visto así. ¿Qué demonios se celebraba?  
  
-¿Acaso te importa?- Kurama no se lo podía creer. El demonio parecía dispuesto a no darle ninguna explicación respecto a lo de antes, y eso ya era el colmo. ¿Cómo esperaba Hiei que dejara de hacer las cosas que le molestaban, si no le decía qué cosas eran esas?  
  
-Hn ,no te equivoques zorro, yo no he dicho que me importe  
  
-¿Entonces para qué preguntas?  
  
"Muy bien, Hiei, ahí te ha pillado. Piensa rápido" La intención del koorime de disculparse con el pelirrojo se había ido al traste cuando había escuchado el tono de voz del youko.  
  
-Simplemente quería que le dijeras una cosa a Yukina- respondió Hiei con la suficiente calma como para que pareciera que lo que acababa de decir era verdad  
  
-Pues lamento desilusionarte, pero no voy a ver a Yukina- dijo Kurama mientras empezaba a dirigirse hacia la puerta. Ya casi eran las 10 así que lo mejor era ir saliendo.  
  
Por su parte, el demonio de fuego se había quedado parado. ¿Que no iba a ver a Yukina? Entonces qué pasaba, que los demás iban a salir y a dejarla sola? Y sin poder evitarlo, la pregunta que el demonio acababa de hacerse interiormente, salió de sus labios.  
  
-¿Vais a dejar a Yukina sola?  
  
Kurama se detuvo unos instantes al oír esto.  
  
-¿Vamos?- y entonces Kurama cayó en la cuenta. Hiei debía de pensar que iba a salir con los otros- no "vamos" a dejar a Yukina sola porque no voy a ir con ellos, así que ella se quedará con los demás.  
  
-¿Que no vas a salir con ellos?- ¿y entonces si iba a dar un paseo por qué se arreglaba tanto?. Y entonces un ligero temor nació dentro del youkai, mientras una idea se formaba en su cabeza. Pero Kurama no haría eso. ¿O sí...?  
  
-Voy a salir con Kaoru- y diciendo esto el chico salió y cerró la puerta, dejando tras de sí a un koorime que en esos momentos sintió como si acabaran de decirle que algo terrible acababa de pasarle a su hermana, o al propio Kurama.   
  
Continuará...  
  
Bueno, si alguien quiere mandarme algun review bomba o algo así por haber dejado la historia aquí, también se aceptan Después de todo un review es un review y hay una cena de por medio   
  
Y también se aceptan reviews con halagos, piropos...je je, vamos que si queréis darme vuestra opinión, tenéis alguna pregunta, sugerencia...serán muy bien recibidas  
  
Y por cierto, me parece que voy a crear una especie de sección para que podáis enviarme las muertes que tenéis planeadas para Kaoru (reconocer que todos habéis planeado ya una, a cual más dolorosa, ahora no os hagáis los inocentes ¬¬)  
  
Así que qué os parece:  
  
¿Cuál es la muerte que le deseáis a Kaoru?  
  
También podéis contestarme a eso, y así aprovecháis y desahogáis   
  
Contestación a los reviews:  
  
Mayumi-Minamino: a ver chica, tendrás el honor de ser la primera en proponer la muerte de Kaoru, je je, porque la verdad es que me encantaría saber la que tienes ya pensada Y descuida que procuraré que haya bastante tema entre Hiei y Kurama ;)  
  
Kelly: ya te envié el correo, pero de todas formas te contesto aquí también que sí pienso continuar el fic (estoy actualizando, o por lo menos procurando actualizar, una vez por semana) así que no problem!   
  
keiko-cvl: la verdad es que a mí también me gustó mucho el ataque de celos de Hiei, y mejor que se vaya acostumbrando xq va a pasar muchos más celos que los que pasó entonces. Y no dudo que si estuvieras ahí ya te habrías encargado tú de que dejaran en paz a Kurama con el interrogatorio, ne?  
  
Se agradece la contribución para la cena nn Bsos  
  
Kandy: pues aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que también te guste   
  
Y eso es todo  
  
Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)


	11. Tenemos que hablar

La nueva misión  
  
Aiya Bueno, lo primero disculparme porque he tardado más de lo habitual en subir este capítulo, espero que no lo hayáis notado mucho y que el capítulo compense ;)  
  
Y lo segundo pues ya sabéis, que muy a pesar de Keiko-cvl y de mí, Kurama, Hiei, etc, pertenecen a Yoshihiro Togashi ;; Eso sí, Kaoru es de la menda lerenda   
  
A leer  
  
"La nueva misión"  
  
Capítulo diez: "Tenemos que hablar"  
  
-Eh, Kurama -el chico se giró cuando escuchó su nombre.  
  
Kaoru se dirigía hacia él con una gran sonrisa en la cara. El moreno se había cambiado de ropa, y ahora lucía una polera negra que le quedaba realmente bien, y unos pantalones piratas blancos, que contrastaban a la perfección con el tostado de su piel. Además había recogido su largo cabello negro en una coleta, dejando al descubierto su hermoso rostro.  
  
-Hola- sonrió el pelirrojo de vuelta cuando el otro chico llegó a su altura  
  
-¿Todo bien?- preguntó el recién llegado mientras inspeccionaba concienzudamente a Kurama. No sabía si el chico se había esforzado o no, pero estaba sencillamente irresistible. Lo único que tenía claro era que ese muchacho le volvía cada vez más loco.  
  
El "s" que recibió como respuesta a su pregunta no sonó demasiado sincero, pero Kaoru decidió pasar por alto ese hecho. Después de todo Kurama había aceptado su oferta y ahora se encontraba allí con él, ¿no?  
  
-Estupendo. Bueno, y ¿qué te apetece hacer? ¿Has cenado ya?  
  
-La verdad es que no, aunque tampoco tengo mucha hambre -Kurama no pudo evitar pensar que el hecho de que hasta hace 10 minutos sí tuviera hambre, y que ahora con la simple mención de comida le entraran ganas de vomitar, tenía algo que ver con el remordimiento que sentía desde que había dejado el apartamento. No podía creerse que se hubiera ido a pasárselo bien sin haber hecho las paces con Hiei. Además el youkai no se veía muy bien, que digamos. Quizás lo único que necesitaba era que alguien comprendiera su situación. Había sido casi llevado por la fuerza a una misión en el Ningenkai, obligándole a permanecer una semana entera entre los ningens que tanto odiaba. Y Kurama, en vez de haberle comprendido y haber intentado que su estancia allí fuera más llevadera, se iba del apartamento con un completo desconocido, al cual Hiei parecía odiar (después de todo era ningen), y dejando al demonio solo.  
  
Kurama suspiró con resignación, mientras se planteaba muy seriamente el volver junto al koorime, pero volvió a pensárselo mejor.  
  
Era sólo que Hiei a veces era tan cabezota. Y no le vendría mal por una vez en la vida que se replanteara de quién era la culpa de su nueva discusión. Quién sabe. Puede que incluso cuando volviera al apartamento el youkai le pidiera disculpas, como había hecho por la mañana.  
  
Y sin que se diera siquiera cuenta, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro al pensar en la posibilidad de que el pequeño demonio se disculpara con él dos veces el mismo día. La verdad a él no le importaría repetir la experiencia.  
  
Mientras tanto, Kaoru había estado observando a Kurama. Estaba claro que algo le ocurría al pelirrojo, pero ahora estaba sonriendo, así que lo mejor era dejarlo pasar.  
  
-Bueno, ¿te gusta bailar?  
  
Kurama se sorprendió ante la pregunta. La verdad era que cuando estaba en su casa nunca salía por ahí. Y eso implicaba a su vez que pocas veces había pisado una discoteca o un pub, y no solía bailar muy a menudo. Pero qué demonios. ¿Había ido a pasárselo bien o no? Si por una vez tenía que desmelenarse un poco no tendría ningún inconveniente.  
  
-Claro  
  
-Pues entonces iremos al pub al que suelo ir yo. Se llama "Ruido", es el mejor de la zona y te aseguro que podemos pasárnoslo en grande. Además si luego te entra hambre podremos comer algo allí mismo, ¿te parece?  
  
-Estupendo  
  
Y diciendo esto, los chicos se dirigieron hacia el citado pub.  
  
  
  
"Pero ¿quién se ha creído que es Kurama?"  
  
Hiei no había parado de dar vueltas desde que el otro chico se había ido, dejándole ahí solo.  
  
"¿Y quien se ha creído que es el maldito ningen ese?"  
  
Una vez más, el koorime se dirigió hacia la ventana, planteándose por décima vez si seguir al pelirrojo que acababa de abandonar el apartamento.  
  
Pero tan concentrado estaba en esa tarea, que no se fijó en que otro chico se dirigía hacia allí.   
  
El ruido de la puerta fue lo único que consiguió sacar al youkai de fuego de sus pensamientos.  
  
A regañadientes, Hiei se dirigió esta vez hacia la entrada, para encontrarse a un Yusuke que mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja (N/A: para no variar ¬¬)  
  
-¿Qué pasa Hiei?- preguntó mientras se adentraba en el apartamento bajo la molesta mirada del koorime. Más le valía a Yusuke que hubiera ido por algo importante, porque en esos momentos su paciencia no estaba para mucho.  
  
Pero el recién llegado no parecía haber notado la hostilidad de su anfitrión, y se había dirigido directamente hacia uno de los sofás de la sala, y en el cual ahora se encontraba sentado.   
  
-Oye, ¿dónde está Kurama? ¿Ya se ha acostado? Porque si es así ya le estás diciendo que se levante porque nos vamos de marcha- la sonrisa con la que Yusuke había aparecido se había ensanchado más (si es que eso era posible) al decir esto.  
  
-Lárgate Urameshi -esto ya era lo que le faltaba. El maldito detective le había molestado ni más ni menos que para decirle que se iban de marcha. ¿Y por eso había tenido que interrumpir el plan que estaba formando para averiguar en dónde se hospedaba Kaoru e ir a asesinarlo por la noche?  
  
-Oh vamos Hiei, no seas así- Yusuke había ido allí con la firme intención de llevarse a los dos demonios por ahí, y no se iba a ir sin conseguirlo- salir os sentará bien. Incluso a ti aunque no te lo creas. A lo mejor incluso ligas con una ningen, quién sabe JAJAJA  
  
Definitivamente, Hiei ya sabía por qué no le gustaba ir al Ningenkai.  
  
Al ver la cara del demonio, Yusuke hizo esfuerzos por dejar de reírse, y volvió a su antigua postura en el sofá (N/A: la cual había cambiado porque le faltaba poco para revolcarse por el suelo cuando le dijo eso a Hiei)   
  
-Venga hombre, no te enfades que era broma- Yusuke sabía por experiencia que era mejor no hacer enfadar al chico frente a él -entonces ¿Kurama está durmiendo?  
  
-Kurama no está -la sonrisa del detective desapareció del todo al escuchar esto, pero cuando iba a hablar de nuevo, la voz de Hiei le interrumpió - Y si eso es todo lo que querías saber ya te he dicho que te largues.  
  
Pero el chico no iba a dejar escaparse a Hiei tan fácilmente.  
  
-¿Cómo que no está?- preguntó de nuevo ignorando las palabras dichas por el demonio -¿Todavía no habéis hecho las paces? Si es que a cabezonería no os gana nadie, la verdad. No me lo puedo creer. Has dejado que Kurama se vaya sin más  
  
-¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos, estúpido?- definitivamente, la paciencia de Hiei no estaba en esos momentos para mucho. ¿Tenía que haber sacado el tema de Kurama?  
  
-Pero es que resulta que lo que pase con Kurama SON mis asuntos. Es amigo mío, y si le pasa algo por alguna estupidez que hayas hecho...  
  
-No te preocupes. Si le pasa algo ya tiene quien le defienda  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
Hiei pensó en mandarle de una patada hasta el otro apartamento, pero entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Bien, Kurama y Kaoru habían salido, ¿no? Y Yusuke y los demás también iban a salir, ¿verdad? Lo único que tenía que hacer Hiei era decirle lo que sabía a Yusuke y éste se encargaría de espiar al youko por él, así que sacando paciencia de donde no la tenía, contestó al chico  
  
-Quiero decir que Kurama no ha salido solo  
  
La mente de Yusuke no tardó en dar con la respuesta a la pregunta que aún no le había hecho a Hiei. El chico de la playa. ¿Así que para eso había ido a buscar a Kurama? Yusuke frunció ligeramente el entrecejo. Había algo en ese chico que no le gustaba.  
  
-¿Entonces no le pediste perdón?- volvió a preguntar mientras volvía a dirigir su mirada hacia el otro chico  
  
-¿Pedirle perdón?- una cosa era que Hiei se hubiera planteado el hacer eso, pero otra cosa muy distinta era que Yusuke le preguntara si lo había hecho. ¿Acaso se suponía que tenía que hacerlo obligatoriamente? - ¿Y por qué habría de pedirle perdón?   
  
-¿Cómo que por qué?- cada vez que Yusuke pensaba que se había acostumbrado al carácter del youkai, éste conseguía sorprenderle- ¿te parece normal cómo te pusiste?  
  
-¿Y a ti te parece normal el comportamiento de Kurama?- Hiei ya se estaba enfadando de verdad. ¿Por qué tendría que pedirle él perdón a Kurama si había sido el pelirrojo quien había desencadenado todo ese lío. Y además ¿qué narices le importaba a Yusuke?  
  
-¿Que si me parece normal que se tomara algo con un amigo que hizo? -el tono del detective dejaba más que claro lo que opinaba respecto a eso- Por Dios, Hiei, te comportaste como una novia celosa  
  
La reacción que esta frase provocó en el koorime, tomó completamente por sorpresa a Yusuke. El chico había dicho eso porque en esos momentos le pareció la mejor manera de decirle al demonio la exageración de su comportamiento, pero nunca esperó que al oír esa frase Hiei se quedara completamente mudo. ¿Acaso no iba a seguir gritándole? ¿Qué le pasaría ahora al youkai?  
  
Y por un instante una pequeña idea se hizo paso en la mente del detective.¿Acaso a Hiei...? Pero no, eso no podía ser, era sencillamente...  
  
-Posible- susurró el chico sin darse cuenta, e ignorando la cara de confusión que puso el demonio frente a él al escucharle, siguió concentrado en repasar todos los momentos y situaciones que podían afirmarle que lo que acababa de pensar no era tan descabellado. Es más. Cuanto más le daba vueltas más se convencía de que ahora se explicaban muchas cosas. ¿Así que de ahí el comportamiento del koormime? Pero no se trataba sólo de Hiei, sino también de Kurama.  
  
¿Tan ciegos habían estado todos como para no darse cuenta antes de lo que les pasaba a sus amigos? Todas las peleas, las discusiones...Por favor, si hasta Kurama era capaz de hacer sonreír a Hiei...A Hiei!!  
  
¿Y dónde se encontraban ahora los dos demonios? Uno con él en la habitación, gruñendo cosas por lo bajo que no era capaz de entender, y el otro a saber dónde con un chico al que acababa de conocer.  
  
Bien, era lógico que necesitaban ayuda urgentemente...Y él, como buen amigo que era, sería el encargado de proporcionársela. Así que sin pensárselo más, se giró hacia el youkai de fuego que se hallaba de pie enfrente suyo y esperó hasta que éste se dignó a mirarle.  
  
-Estúpido ningen, ya te dije que te dije que te fueras y no pienso repetírtelo una vez más porque...  
  
Hiei siguió hablando, pero esta vez Yusuke no le iba a escuchar porque tenía cosas más importantes que discutir con el demonio. Así que tomando aire pesadamente y pensando sin poder evitarlo en que no le hubiera importado que el que estuviera frente a él fuera Kurama en vez del temperamental Hiei, comenzó la que seguramente sería la conversación más difícil que mantendría con alguien en toda su vida.  
  
-Hiei, tenemos que hablar...   
  
Continuará...  
  
Y listo   
  
Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, duda...reviews Mmmm estoy empezando a pensar que estoy obsesionada con las caritas ¬¬ En fin...  
  
Contestación a los reviews:  
  
Kelly: bueno chica pues aquí está el nuevo capítulo. En cuanto a los celos de Hiei a mí también me encanta esa faceta celosa así que todavía podrás disfrutar de ella ;)  
  
Alex-Wind: lo primero se toma a tener en cuenta la propuesta de la muerte de Kaoru y lo segundo, en cuanto a lo del intento de beso por parte de Kaoru y que entonces llegue a Hiei...tendrás que esperar Y no soy mala por dejar los capítulos así, sencillamente le doy...er...emoción al asunto :)  
  
Seiya: je je, parece que lo de Hiei celoso y la escena en la que Kaoru bese a Kurama y aparezca Hiei están triunfando n.n Je je, lo del beso ya se verá, pero descuida que Hiei tendrá motivos más que suficientes para estar celoso Lo de publicar los capítulos más largos siento decir que me es imposible, pero eso sí, espero no fallar en la publicación de un capítulo semanal  
  
Rakime-vh: q no soy mala ;; es para dar emoción a la historia...Je je, bueno, un poco mala sí que soy sí...Pero eso no viene al caso ¬¬ Me alegra mucho que te hayan gustado los dos últimos capítulos y yo también me sumo a la opinión de que Kurama tenía que estar muuuuuy wapo con esa ropa (a ver si en algún capítulo puedo poner a mi Hiei vestido de esa manera   
  
siesna: me encantó la forma en la que empezaste tu review...esa de "te mato, te mato, te mato..." ;) En cuanto a lo de que Hiei tiene morro...lo dejaremos en que seré yo la que vaya a tu casa a hacerte una visita ¬¬ cómo puedes decir que Hiei tiene morro??Pero serás insensible, no te das cuenta de que el pobre está sufriendo?? Ya hablaremos tú y yo, ya...¬¬ PD: gracias x el review   
  
Keiko-perver-cvl: bonita forma de empezar tu review "aún sigo pensando en lo de los boxers negros" Serás perver ¬¬ Q no!!!Bueno que sí, pero sabes que t adoro (bueno, acabo de reconocerlo en público espero que así t creas ya de una vez que no t odio ) En qnt a la muerte de Kaoru me parece que t pasaste un poco wapa...¿y luego a quién llevo a las orgías,eh? Uyyy...lo dije en cof...tupido velo...Me alegra saber que mi niño no corre peligro en tus manos ;)  
  
Y eso es todo por hoy  
  
Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo


	12. Noche de diversión y una conversación pe...

La nueva misión  
  
Bien, podéis ir escogiendo arma...a ver que mire...tenemos de todo: katanas(para los más tradicionales), mágnums (prestadas por el mismísimo K), los típicos cañones, machetes, ballestas...en fin... ¿Ya tenéis todos? Jill-chan al paredón ;;  
  
Lo siento!!!!De verdad que lo siento uu No me puedo creer que haya tenido esta historia tan abandonada con el cariño que le tengo...Pero para compensar hice el capítulo bastante más largo de mi promedio habitual y espero actualizar a partir de ahora con la frecuencia con que lo hacía antes  
  
Nada del mundo de Yu Yu Hakusho me pertenece y no gano dinero con esto  
  
A leer  
  
"La nueva misión"  
  
Capítulo once: "Noche de diversión y una conversación pendiente"  
  
-Hiei, tenemos que hablar...  
  
Al escuchar el tono de voz del joven frente a él, Hiei dejó de maldecir por unos instantes para mirarle, y Yusuke le devolvió una de las miradas más serias que el demonio podía recordar haberle visto nunca al moreno. ¿Qué le habría pasado ahora para ese cambio de actitud tan radical? Y luego le preguntaban por qué pensaba que los ningens eran raros...  
  
-Hiei...  
  
Yusuke respiró un par de veces más para plantearse por décima vez en un minuto si lo que iba a hacer sería lo correcto, y si después de haber pronunciado siquiera lo que tenía pensado decir seguiría vivo para escuchar la respuesta del youkai, pero ya estaba decidido. Ahora el único inconveniente era cómo sacarle el tema al demonio que lo miraba como si después de tanto tiempo acabara de darse cuenta de que Yusuke no estaba tan loco como había creído desde un principio sino que lo estaba mucho más  
  
-Mmm...Hiei...escucha...  
  
"Venga Yusuke, tranquilo, esto no puede ser tan difícil" Muy bien, había dos formas de hacerlo y una estaba totalmente descartada si quería vivir lo suficiente como para cumplir la promesa que se había hecho de disfrutar la semanita en la playa tanto como pudiera, así que sólo quedaba la otra opción...ir tanteando el terreno  
  
-Errr...Hiei...bueno...tú...- ahora se daba cuenta del porqué los chicos nunca hablaban de esas cosas entre ellos, pero no le quedaba otro remedio, él solito se había metido en ese lío - A ti...¿a ti te gusta alguien?  
  
Cuando Yusuke había comenzado a "hablar" (por llamarlo de alguna manera), Hiei no pudo hacer más que pensar que después de pasar tanto tiempo con Kuwabara finalmente se le había contagiado la estupided, y justo cuando ya se había cansado y estaba a punto de decirle a Yusuke que se fuese de una maldita vez si no pensaba hacer nada con lo que respectaba a Kurama, el chico había formulado la pregunta  
  
El koorime se sorprendió sobremanera al escuchar lo dicho por el detective, preguntándose que a qué narices vendría eso, pero se recuperó rápidamente volviendo a tomar la habitual expresión de enfado que adoptaba siempre que algo le molestaba más de lo habitual, pero con una pequeña diferencia...esta vez hasta el mismísimo Kuwabara habría huído al ver esa expresión.  
  
Sin embargo Yusuke no se inmutó. Ya se esperaba una reacción así por parte de su compañero y no pensaba echarse ahora para atrás. Sólo faltaba esperar a escuchar los gritos e insultos que sin duda vendrían en cuanto el youkai de fuego se hubiese recuperado del todo de la sorpresa, cosa que no tardó mucho en ocurrir  
  
-¿Que si...que si me qué? ¿Quién te crees que eres para hacerme esa pregunta a mí, estúpido ningen? Métete en tus asuntos y déjame en paz de una maldita vez...¿Por qué no te vas con esos otros y os perdéis? Ni siquiera sé por qué...  
  
-Así que sí te gusta alguien -afirmó Yusuke interrumpiendo la sarta de delicadeces que le estaba dirigiendo su amigo, consiguiendo una mirada aún más furiosa del demonio, quien volvió a sorprenderse ante la seguridad del chico al decir esas palabras  
  
-Ya te he dicho que eso no es asunto tuyo!!!!-replicó el youkai quizás un poco más efusivamente de lo que pretendía. ¿Pero a qué venía el interrogatorio ese? Es más...¿por qué lo estaba aguantando? ¿Por qué sencillamente no sacaba su katana y le rebanaba el cuello?  
  
Yusuke observaba impasible todas las reacciones del demonio frente a él, cuando una ligera sonrisa se formó finalmente en su rostro...Así que después de todo estaba en lo correcto. Ha, para que luego Keiko siempre le echara en cara que era poco receptivo...  
  
Mientras ese pequeño pensamiento pasaba por la cabeza de Yusuke, olvidándose por un instante del koorime, esta vez fue él quien observó el rostro del chico que aún se encontraba sentado en el sofá y que ahora mostraba una sonrisa adornando su rostro. ¿Acaso se estaba riendo de él? Esto ya era la gota que colmaba el vaso. Hiei se dirigió velozmente hacia la puerta del apartamento seguro de que si pasaba un sólo segundo más ahí acabaría utilizando la katana contra el otro chico que se encontraba con él, lo cual no es que le importara mucho pero eso no le haría ninguna gracia a varias personas que se le vinieron en ese instante a la cabeza. Y justo cuando había alcanzado el pomo...  
  
-Te gusta Kurama, ¿cierto?  
  
Yusuke había notado cómo Hiei pasaba rápidamente por su lado hacia la puerta que se hallaba a pocos metros de donde se encontraban, consiguiendo sacarle de su mundo, y viendo las claras intenciones del youkai decidió que ya era hora de usar la forma drástica: directo al grano y rezando para no comprobar cuán efectivo era el famoso dragón de Hiei  
  
Por su parte, el demonio no podía moverse. La pregunta no le había sorprendido, no...le había dejado paralizado. ¿Había escuchado bien o era sólo su imaginación que le estaba jugando una mala pasada? ¿Yusuke le había preguntado...? No, no podía ser...¿Cómo iba a saber el detective lo que le había costado tanto trabajo reconocer a su propio corazón? Pero entonces cómo...  
  
-Ya veo - con el simple hecho de que Hiei no se encontrara en esos momentos a mucha distancia de allí, el demonio le había confirmado a Yusuke lo que éste ya sabía con seguridad. Pero la cosa no quedaba ahí. Ahora tenía que encontrar la forma de ayudar a sus dos amigos  
  
-Urameshi...- Hiei no sabía lo que hacer, ni siquiera qué decir. Sólo estaba ahí de pie, aún agarrando el pomo que ni siquiera había alcanzado a girar, aún asimilando lo que acababa de pasar. Lo único que tenía que hacer era ir donde Yusuke y decirle que estaba más loco de lo que pensaba, y después darle una paliza (sin llegar a matarle claro) por atreverse siquiera a insinuar algo como eso. Pero de alguna manera Hiei estaba convencido de que por mucho que hiciera o dijese el detective no cambiaría de opinión. ¿Qué hacer entonces? ¿Confesarle su mayor secreto a alguien con quien se la pasaba discutiendo y esperar a que se riera de él a la cara o a que se lo fuera a contar a todos los que se encontraban el el apartamento de al lado, si es que no lo sabían ya?  
  
Pero antes siquiera de que hubiera decidido lo que iba a hacer, Yusuke volvió a romper el silencio  
  
-Él siente lo mismo  
  
Hiei no pudo evitar olvidarse por completo de los pensamientos en los que se había sumergido y girar su cabeza bruscamente hacia el chico que finalmente se había levantado y que ahora se encontraba mirándole desde un lado del sofá en el que antes se encontraba sentado. Por un momento sintió deseos de ir y darle directamente la paliza que tenía en mente sin pararse a decirle siquiera en qué situación se encontraba su estado mental, pero por alguna razón no pudo..."Él siente lo mismo"...  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca, Hiei no reconoció su propia voz, pero lo más importante era la respuesta de Yusuke. Ya no le importaba que el chico supiera lo que sentía verdaderamente, ni siquiera si realmente iba a contárselo a todos y se dedicaban a reirse de él..."Él siente lo mismo"...  
  
-Kurama está enamorado de ti  
  
Yusuke mantuvo la mirada que le dirigió el demonio cuando pronunció esas palabras. Quien no conociera lo suficiente a Hiei diría que estaba igual que siempre, sin ninguna emoción que destacara en su rostro, pero realmente sí había cambiado algo. Dicen que los ojos son el espejo del alma. Si eso era cierto, Yusuke no había conocido nunca un alma más triste que la del chico frente a él. ¿Por qué no se alegraba? Si realmente Yusuke estaba en lo cierto y Hiei sentía eso por el pelirrojo, ¿no debería alegrarse al escuchar lo que acababa de decirle?  
  
-Yo...- Hiei desvió la mirada de Yusuke para fijarla en el suelo. ¿Yo qué? Ni siquiera sabía por qué había abierto la boca. ¿Qué iba a decirle? "Pues sí mira, resulta que me he dado cuenta de que me he enamorado del único ser que es incapaz de sentir algo más que deseo por alguien debido a su naturaleza, y que dicho sea de paso en estos momentos se encuentra con un estúpido ningen que no tardará en sumarse a su lista de conquistas, mientras yo me encuentro aquí contigo discutiendo la vida privada que nunca pensé que tendría". Definitivamente eso no podría acabar bien  
  
-Hiei escucha, ya sé que no soy el más indicado para decirte esto, pero él también...  
  
-Eso no es cierto -le cortó Hiei mientras volvía a dirigir hacia el moreno las orbes escarlatas que habían recuperado su habitual frialdad  
  
-Te equivocas - bien, si eso se trataba de un duelo de cabezonería, a él no le ganaba ni siquiera Hiei. ¿Cómo podía comportarse así con un tema tan serio? Era verdad que la mayor parte del tiempo el demonio le sacaba de sus casillas y siempre acababan discutiendo, pero aún así consideraba a Hiei y a Kurama dos grandes amigos, y no permitiría que se rindieran aún antes de intentarlo.  
  
Hiei agravó la mirada que tenía, preguntándose por qué seguiría discutiendo con el detective. ¿No le había dejado claro que ese asunto no le incumbía en absoluto? Además, ni siquiera le había respondido a la pregunta de si le gustaba Kurama o no y el otro ya lo daba por sentado. "Maldito ningen estúpido"  
  
-Eh Kurama!!, ¿ya te has cansado de bailar?  
  
Cuando Kurama y Kaoru habían llegado al local del que había hablado el de ojos azules, no habían tenido ningún incoveniente en entrar ni en encontrar sitio, más que nada porque en cuanto habían puesto un pie dentro muchas miradas se habían dirigido rápidamente hacia ellos y les habían dejado sitio de sobra. No todos los días podía verse a dos chicos tan guapos, y mucho menos juntos, así que una vez habían cogido algo de beber y se habían sentado en una de las mesas que se encontraban en el local, no habían tardado en aparecer varias chicas y algunos chicos para invitarles a bailar. Después de varias negaciones finalmente habían accedido a salir a la pista, y una vez allí ya no había nadie que les parara. Kurama no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que se había divertido tanto, pero al cabo de una hora de bailar con innumerables personas que se iban uniendo a ellos según pasaba el tiempo, decidió irse un rato a descansar a la mesa que ocupaban con anterioridad, y así de paso tomarse otra copa. Kaoru en esos momentos se encontraba bailando con dos chicas que se le habían acercado a mitad de esa canción así que no se dio cuenta de cuándo el pelirrojo le había dejado "solo". Al finalizar la canción y notar, ahora sí, la ausencia del otro chico, le buscó con la mirada por todo el lugar, hasta hallarle sentado en la misma mesa de antes, a la cual se acercó rápidamente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
-Eh Kurama!!, ¿ya te has cansado de bailar?  
  
Al escuchar la alegre voz, Kurama levantó la vista y le dirigió una sonrisa al chico que en esos momentos se sentaba junto a él  
  
-Sólo estoy tomándome un descanso  
  
Kaoru cogió el vaso que se había olvidado antes en el sitio y le dio un sorbo mientras observaba con detenimiento a Kurama. De tanto bailar la melena pelirroja se encontraba bastante despeinada, dándole a Kurama un toque más sexy del habitual, y el leve sonrojo que se apreciaba en las mejillas debido al sofoco de tanto bailar le hacía lucir sencillamente encantador.  
  
-¿Ya no dáis más de vosotros, chicos?  
  
Esta vez Kaoru se unió a Kurama al mirar hacia arriba y ambos se encontraron con que en frente de su mesa se encontraban un chico y una chica con los que habían estado bailando antes.  
  
-¿Qué hay? -Kaoru les saludó cuando se unieron a ellos en la mesa, mientras que Kurama les dirigió una amable sonrisa -¿Qué se os ofrece?  
  
-Bueno -la chica, que se encontraba sentada al lado del moreno, fue la que habló primero -Veníamos a preguntaros si os apetece divertiros un rato  
  
La sonrisa de Kaoru se ensanchó más de lo que ya estaba, y Kurama sólo miró a la chica más atento aún  
  
-¿Por qué no os venís con nosotros? Seguro que os lo pasaréis mejor que aquí solos  
  
Kaoru se quedó un rato más observando a la chica que acababa de hacerles la propuesta, y tras unos instantes dirigió su vista hacia el pelirrojo que se encontraba sentado a su lado, y que en ese momento le sonrió para indicarle que por él valía, así que tomando sus copas se levantaron y siguieron a los dos chicos hasta una de las mesas más apartadas del local, donde ya se encontraban sentados varios chicos y chicas que al parecer se lo estaban pasando en grande. En cuanto llegaron, los demás les hicieron sitio y así pudieron unirse al grupo que se animó aún más si eso era posible ante la llegada de ellos  
  
-Muy bien, mi turno -uno de los chicos que ya se encontraba allí cuando llegaron giró la botella que se encontraba encima de la mesa, provocando que todos miraran espectantes el recorrido de la misma, hasta que ésta se detuvo en la chica que les había invitado a unirse a ellos, y como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, el joven se acercó hasta la morena que sonreía complacida y ambos se fundieron en un largo beso, hasta que finalmente se separaron y el chico volvió a su sitio entre las carcajadas de los demás  
  
-¿Os apuntáis? -esta vez fue el chico rubio que les había ido a buscar junto con la morena que acababa de recibir el beso quien se dirigió hacia los recién llegados, que habían observado la escena entre sorprendidos y divertidos  
  
Kurama se planteó seriamente la respuesta que daría ante la pregunta que acababan de formularles. Ciertamente nunca había jugado al tan conocido juego de la botella y siempre le había parecido entretenido, pero no sabía si esa era la mejor situación como para saciar su curiosidad. Estaba en un lugar que no conocía de nada, rodeado de desconocidos con los que no llevaba ni cinco minutos, aunque estaba Kaoru, claro. Kurama lo meditó unos instantes más y cuando ya estaba casi seguro de que iba a pasar...  
  
-Por supuesto- Kaoru sonrió al rubio, quien pareció complacido con la respuesta, mientras esta vez era otra chica de la mesa la que giraba la botella -Será divertido, ¿no crees? -esta vez el moreno se dirigió hacia Kurama, quien al ver la decisión del chico volvió a planteárselo mejor. Después de todo estaban allí para divertirse.  
  
Tras varias jugadas más y unos cuantos besos y copas de por medio, la botella fue a parar nuevamente a manos de Kaoru, quien no dudó un instante a la hora de girarla. La cosa se había ido poniendo cada vez más interesante a medida que pasaba el tiempo, y lo que en un principio habían sido besos más o menos inocentes, se habían transformado en ardientes besos que de seguro duraban más de lo establecido por el juego, pero eso no parecía importarle a nadie. Todos observaron fijamente el recorrido que seguía la botella, hasta que ésta empezó a moverse cada vez más despacio, deteniéndose finalmente en la persona que se encontraba sentada al lado de Kaoru.  
  
El moreno levantó la vista divertido y la fijó en el pelirrojo que aún miraba la botella que seguía señalándole desde el centro de la mesa, hasta que finalmente él también levantó la mirada y la dirigió hasta posarla en esos ojos azules que lo miraban como retándole. Kurama se sonrojó levemente ante la perspectiva de tener que darle un beso a Kaoru, sobretodo delante de todos los que se encontraban con ellos, quienes los observaban esperando con ansias el beso. Ese hecho relajó bastante al chico, quien estaba al corriente de lo que opinaban en el Ningenkai de las relaciones homosexuales, pero después de todo eso era un juego, y además en uno de los turnos anteriores habían sido dos chicas las que habían tenido que besarse, así que tampoco sería para tanto, ¿no?  
  
En el momento en que la botella se había parado, Kaoru no podía creer en su suerte. Tenía que reconocer que únicamente se había puesto a jugar por si alguna vez le tocaba con Kurama, pero nunca pensó que pasaría realmente. Y sin embargo allí estaba el dichoso aparatito señalando al chico junto a él. El moreno observó a Kurama divertido, pero esperando interiormente que el chico no se echase para atrás, y no pudo más que complacerse cuando tras unos instantes Kurama le miró dirigiéndole su típica sonrisa, indicándole con eso que podía llevar a cabo el reto. Así que sin pensárselo dos veces, el moreno se acercó hasta acortar la distancia con el otro chico, y finalmente unió sus labios con los del pelirrojo.  
  
Cuando Kurama sintió esos labios sobre los suyos, no pudo evitar que un pequeño escalofrío le recorriera. Hacía tanto que no sentía esa sensación...Tras unos instantes en los que el beso fue una mera caricia, el beso fue volviéndose cada vez más apasionado, hasta que finalmente Kaoru se decidió y lamió incitadoramente el labio inferior de Kurama, quien al sentir eso no pudo hacer más que abrir su boca con total rendición dejando que la lengua del moreno se internara en ella, y permitiendo así que su propia lengua se juntara con la del otro chico, comenzando una fiera batalla por la dominación del beso, que ninguno parecía dispuesto a perder.  
  
Cuando la falta de aire les obligó finalmente a separarse, ambos se miraron aún sofocados por el ardiente beso. Kurama se perdió por un instante en los profundos ojos azules del moreno que al igual que él respiraba agitadamente, y una punzada de dolor le recorrió el cuerpo así como unos instantes lo había hecho el deseo.  
  
Hacía ya tiempo que soñaba con un beso así...un beso sediento, apasionado...donde el mundo se desvanecía a su alrededor por unos instantes...Pero cuando abría los ojos en su sueño, no eran unos ojos azules los que le devolvían la mirada, sino unos ojos que mostraban más deseo y pasión de lo que podrían mostrar nunca los del chico frente a él...unos ojos en los que de buena gana se perdería para la eternidad...hipnotizantes, ardientes...así como el fuego...así como su dueño...  
  
-Maldita sea, Hiei!! ¿Por qué no quieres admitir que Kurama pueda sentir lo mismo que tú sientes por él?  
  
-¿Y quién te ha dicho a ti que yo sienta algo por Kurama?- estalló finalmente el koorime ante la insistencia del moreno  
  
-¿Acaso no es cierto?  
  
-¿Acaso importa?  
  
Hiei abrió los ojos sorprendido ante lo que acababa de decir. No sabía exactamente qué pretendía contestarle al detective, pero de seguro que no era lo que había dicho finalmente. Tomando todo el aire que pudo, Hiei retomó nuevamente el camino hacia la puerta, ignorando por completo al otro chico que aún seguía mirándole , igualmente sorprendido por su contestación y decidido a escapar de una vez de la situación en la que se encontraba. -Sí importa- esta vez Yusuke habló aún antes de que el otro llegara a la salida, pero esta vez el youkai no se detuvo cuando escuchó las palabras del detective, sino que siguió caminando para salir del apartamento donde ambos se encontraban.  
  
Pero Yusuke no iba a darse por vencido tan rápido, así que en un rápido movimiento adelantó al koorime y se situó frente a la puerta a la cual se estaba dirigiendo su compañero  
  
-Apártate Urameshi -el tono de voz de Hiei dejaba bastante claro que esta vez no tendría ningún reparo en hacer todo lo que fuera necesario para alcanzar su objetivo, aunque eso incluyera apartar al moreno por la fuerza  
  
-Puedo ayudarte  
  
-No te lo voy a repetir, ningen- Hiei se situó delante del otro chico, quien a pesar de todo no parecía dispuesto a dejarle vía libre, así que el youkai agarró a Yusuke de la camiseta y le empujó contra la pared donde se hallaba la propia puerta, dejando por fin que el demonio alcanzara su objetivo  
  
-Bien!!- cuando Hiei ya estaba decidido a abandonar el lugar definitavemente, la molesta voz de Yusuke, quien ahora parecía bastante enfadado, volvió a romper el silencio- Genial!! Trato de ayudarte y qué es lo que consigo? Maldita sea, ni siquiera sé cómo se me pudo pasar por la cabeza que podría razonar con alguien como tú...Pues bien, haz lo que quieras, sal huyendo como un cobarde sólo porque no quieres admitir que...  
  
Pero antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, Yusuke se encontró nuevamente contra la pared. No supo lo que había pasado hasta que Hiei se acercó más a él, mientras hacía más fuerza sobre el agarre por el que tenía sujeto al detective  
  
-Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo, estúpido -fue sólo un susurro, pero Yusuke no necesitó más para escucharle claramente  
  
-Es asunto mío si con tu comportamiento lastimas a Kurama  
  
-¿Y por qué habría de lasmitarle?  
  
-Porque te quiere -la mirada de Yusuke se volvió más seria al decir esto y esperó a ver la reacción que esas palabras tenían en el chico frente a él, pero Hiei mantuvo la expresión que tenía hasta ese momento  
  
-¿En serio? -esta vez el tono de Hiei se volvió sarcástico, mientras miraba al moreno al que aún tenía sujeto contra la pared como si le acabara de decir que el cielo era verde -¿Te lo ha dicho él o lo has adivinado tú solito con tu bola de cristal?  
  
-Lo sé igual que sé lo que tú sientes por él  
  
Esta vez sí que las palabras tuvieron efecto sobre el demonio, quien por unos instantes no supo qué responder a eso. En verdad no le había dicho al chico en ningún momento lo que sentía por Kurama, pero era más que obvio que Yusuke ya estaba convencido de ello. Y ahora le decía que el pelirrojo también sentía algo por él...Por un momento Hiei pensó en la remota posibilidad de que aquello pudiera ser cierto, pero luego se pateó mentalmente por aquel breve rayo de esperanza. ¿Que Youko Kurama pudiera sentir algo por él? De sólo pensarlo le entraron ganas de reírse, aunque por dentro se estuviera muriendo ante la seguridad de que jamás podría pasar nada entre ellos. Pero eso era algo que no iba a dejar que Yusuke supiera jamás  
  
-Claro que me quiere -el tono de Hiei continuaba siendo irónico, aunque esta vez había soltado al detective -por eso en estos momentos él se encuentra con kakoru y yo aquí perdiendo mi tiempo contigo  
  
-Si no te hubieras comportado como un estúpido ahora estaría aquí contigo  
  
Y justo cuando el youkai iba a responderle, ambos sintieron unos golpes en la puerta que se encontraba nuevamente cerrada, desviando su atención  
  
-Eh Urameshi -Kuwabara entró en el apartamente seguido por Keiko y Yukina - Lo siento tío pero en cuanto te fuiste nos pusimos a hablar y se nos pasó el tiempo- esta vez la vista de Kuwabara se fijó en el demonio que se encontraba junto al otro chico, y luego repasó rápidamente con la vista lo que quedaba de la sala -¿Y Kurama? ¿Al final vienen con nosotros o no?  
  
Yusuke le lanzó una última mirada al koorime, quien se la devolvió con intensidad antes de que el detective volviera a dirigirla hacia el chico que acababa de llegar  
  
-Dicen que hoy no vienen pero que seguro que mañana se apuntan, ¿verdad Hiei?  
  
El demonio volvió a mirar al moreno, esta vez sorprendido, ante la respuesta que acababa de darle al recién llegado. Yusuke no le había dicho nada de que Kurama se hallaba fuera con el ningen al que había conocido en la playa, y lo que era más importante, no le había dicho nada de la conversación que acababan de mantener, al contrario de lo que creía el youkai, sino que se comportaba igual que siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado  
  
Quizás después de todo sí pudiera darle una oportunidad...  
  
Continuará...  
  
Je je...otra vez al paredón, no n.ñ? Para todos aquellos que ya estén bendiciendo a mis antepasados, que sepáis que el beso entre Kaoru y Kurama era absolutamente imprescindible...Kei, que nos conocemos ¬¬  
  
Y ya sabéis que para cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia o bombas...reviews ;)  
  
Contestación a los reviews:  
  
Keiko-cvl: yo reconocí en público que te adoro?...mmm...no recuerdo yo eso...en fin, será la edad je je ¬¬ En cuanto a este capítulo, tú sabes que tnía que hacerlo, verdad? Y no estás pensando nada malo de mí, verdad? Bueno, de todas maneras déjame recordarte lo muxísimo que te quiero, y que te aburrirías muxo sin mí, así que puedes ahorrarte el venir a asesinarme ' Además, que sepas que aún puedo escribir la escena del jacuzzi ¬¬  
  
Mayumi-Minamino: pues sí que te esmeraste con lo de las torturas, eh? Las tendré en cuenta, sí señora Anotación: no se admiten esas u otro tipo de torturas hacia mi persona...sólo por si acaso  
  
La LoKa KeLLy: pues al final definitivamente no pude actualizar pronto, pero bueno, aquí otro capítulo más. Espero que te guste ;)  
  
Rurouni-Andrea: je je, pues al final seguí Vale, reconozco que tarde pero más vale así que nunca, no? Gracias x el review n.n  
  
Bunny Saito: no sé por qué me da que ahora Kaoru te va a cuajar menos todavía ' No te preocupes x lo del capítulo pasado que todo review es bien recibido  
  
Alex-Wind: pues ya debes estar en la tumba, porque con lo que tardé...Espero que el capítulo haya merecido la espera (es que si digo esto me siento menos culpable u.u)  
  
keiko-cvl (otra vez): bueno, visto que no puedes dejar al pobre Kurama en paz, con lo que deberás leer esto entre ronda y ronda, cuando vuelvas ahora con él le das las gracias de mi parte porque me hizo muxa ilu que el review nº50 fuese de él ;) Gracias por recordarme por qué te quiero tanto wapísima  
  
siesna: Déjame adivinar cómo vas a empezar el review de este capítulo...mmm...lo tengo en la punta de la lengua..."te mato, te mato , te mato, estás muerta??" Je je Y...Hiei no tiene morro ¬¬ Hiei es sencillamente adorable se mire desde donde se mire . Pero es mío ¬¬  
  
Naru: pues me alegra de veras que te guste tanto mi fic, y espero que este capítulo también te guste y que continúes leyendo la historia. Se agradece la recomendación de la canción ;)  
  
Y eso es todo por hoy  
  
Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo (que esperemos no tarde tanto en llegar como este ;.;)  
  
Ja ne


	13. Devils on the beach

La nueva misión  
  
Ya sé que llevo siglos sin actualizar y que encima este capítulo es mucho más corto de lo habitual pero es todo lo que pude hacer con el mes que llevo ;.;  
  
En fin, espero que aún así disfrutéis el capítulo, anque sea sólo para sumar nuevas cosas para enviarme amenazas en los reviews u.u  
  
Y ya, que el día que no me enrolle me apuesto a que me dan un premio  
  
A leer n.n  
  
"La nueva misión"  
  
Capítulo doce: " Devils on the beach"  
  
Después de un par de horas, Kurama y Kaoru salieron de "Ruido" tras despedirse de los nuevos amigos que habían hecho, y se dirigieron con pereza hacia la playa para regresar a sus respectivos apartamentos  
  
-Vaya...-Kaoru fue el primero en romper el agradable silencio que reinaba y que solamente era roto por el ruido de las olas -Me lo he pasado mucho mejor de lo que pensaba...deberíamos repetir esto, ¿qué dices?  
  
Al escuchar al moreno, Kurama se obligó a sí mismo a sonreírle mientras asentía ligeramente con la cabeza. ¿Que si se lo había pasado bien? La verdad era que sí, pero...  
  
-Oye Kurama, ¿te ocurre algo?  
  
-No, sencillamente estoy cansado, eso es todo  
  
-Ya veo...  
  
Los ojos azules siguieron observando al pelirrojo durante unos instantes, hasta que finalmente Kaoru se decidió a apartar la mirada.  
  
Hacía sólo un par de días que conocía al chico que caminaba pesadamente a su lado, y ya era perfectamente capaz de darse cuenta de cúando le estaba diciendo la verdad y cuándo no...y ciertamente en esos momentos no lo estaba haciendo.  
  
"Así que está pensando en él" Kaoru dio una patada a una concha que se topó en su camino y siguió caminando aparentando tanta calma como siempre, aunque por dentro estuviera hirviendo de furia. Después de todo parecía que el pequeño moreno le llevaba bastante ventaja respecto a Kurama. Pero sin poder evitarlo una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro mientras un nuevo pensamiento surgía en su mente. Al fin y al cabo, no había sido precisamente Hiei quien se había pasado la noche con el pelirrojo...ni quien le había dado uno de los mejores besos de su vida...Kaoru repasó una y otra vez cómo se había sentido con el joven a su lado mientras le había besado...había sido sencillamente...perfecto. En realidad todo lo que desprendía Kurama era únicamente eso...perfección, y ya se encargaría él de comprobar si ese calificativo podía darséle también a lo poco de Kurama que aún le quedaba por conocer...  
  
El chico seguía caminando sumergido en esos pensamientos, hasta que notó cómo el chico en el cual estaba pensando justo en ese momento se detenía a su lado. Kaoru se giró extrañado por el comportamiento de Kurama, quien miraba fijamente un punto que se encontraba frente a ellos. Así que el moreno dirigió su vista también hacia allí, sólo para encontrarse con que a pocos metros de distancia se encontraba parado el que muy a su pesar sería el ocupante de los pensamientos de Kurama, como él lo era de los suyos.  
  
Hiei siguió observando paralizado a los dos jóvenes que al igual que él se habían detenido al verle. O bueno, si había que ser sinceros, solamente estaba observando a uno de los dos chicos que habían retomado su camino y se dirigían hacia él.  
  
Si el youkai había pensado que Kurama estaba impresionante al salir del apartamento, ahora la única palabra que se le venía a la cabeza era...demonios...ni siquiera se le ocurría ninguna palabra que pudiera describir lo irresistible que se veía el zorro en esos momentos. La ligera brisa que recorría la playa le agitaba el pelo desordenándolo más de lo que ya lo traía (lo cual era mucho decir para el siempre perfecto youko), y el chico había terminado de desabrochar todos los botones de su camisa, quizás debido al calor. Y lo más atrayente de todo era que el joven en cuestión no parecía consciente de que en esos momentos cualquier persona que pasara por allí podría haber jurado sin ningún incoveniente que Kurama era uno de los seres más hermosos que habían visto en su vida.  
  
Cuando Kurama había visto a Hiei a lo lejos, se había quedado parado de inmediato. Justo en ese momento estaba pensando en el demonio de fuego que también se había detenido al verles...pensando en que de alguna forma había traicionado sus sentimientos hacia el youkai con el beso que le había dado a Kaoru...y ahora no sabía cómo reaccionar ante él. Mucho menos después de la pelea que habían tenido antes de que él saliera. Pero aún así siguió caminando, acercándose cada vez más al koorime, y seguido muy de cerca por Kaoru.  
  
Cuando se detuvieron a su lado, Hiei pareció dudar durante unos instantes sobre si salir corriendo de allí, pero la mirada de suficiencia que le dirigieron unos ojos azules le impidió moverse, quedándose fijamente mirando a Kurama, esperando a que fuera éste quien hablara primero.  
  
Pero el otro chico no parecía tener intención alguna de hablar, así que tras un breve instante, fue el propio Kaoru quien rompió el incómodo silencio  
  
-¿Qué hay, Hiei? ¿Dando un paseo?  
  
Al escuchar eso, el aludido le dirigió una fiera mirada, no sabía muy bien si por haberse atrevido a tratarle con tanta confianza, o por haber impedido que siguiera indagando en los ojos verdes que lo miraban como disculpándose por algo que él no era capaz de entender  
  
-Eso no es asunto tuyo, Kakoru  
  
El moreno sonrió divertido ante la respuesta del chico frente a él. Pues sí que era fácil enfadarle. Lástima que Hiei le hubiera permitido saber eso...  
  
-Oh bueno, en realidad es Kaoru, Hiei, pero no te preocupes, suelen equivocarse a menudo, sobretodo las personas que tienen mala memoria, las pobres no dan más de sí...  
  
Kurama notó claramente como la ira de Hiei crecía por momentos al escuchar lo que el otro joven decía, así que decidió que ya era hora de intervenir en la conversación  
  
-Errr...Hiei, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde están los demás?  
  
El demonio desvió por unos instantes la furiosa mirada del chico moreno que sonreía encantado de haber encontrado un nuevo pasatiempo, y posó sus ojos en Kurama, quien parecía suplicarle con la mirada que no hiciera nada.  
  
Hiei puso los ojos en blanco antes de volver a posarlos sobre el pelirrojo, esta vez sin asomo del sentimiento que le había embargado momentos antes. Solamente con la fría expresión que era tan habitual en él como la sonrisa lo era en Kurama  
  
-Todos han salido por ahí, y yo decidí ir a dar un paseo. La verdad es que pensaba volver ya  
  
-Ah estupendo, entonces voy contigo  
  
Esta vez fue el turno del youkai de sonreír complacido al ver la mirada de frustación que ponía el chico moreno, quien sustituyó su mueca por una sonrisa al escuchar cómo Kurama se despedía de él  
  
-Ya nos veremos Kaoru, y gracias por todo, lo he pasado muy bien  
  
Hiei esperó un poco alejado hasta que el youko se reunió con él, pero justo cuando llevaban dados pocos pasos, unas voces a lo lejos llamaron su atención  
  
-Hiei!!Kurama!!  
  
Por el otro lado de la playa llegaban corriendo Yusuke, Keiko, Yukina y Kuwabara, quienes se detuvieron al llegar a su lado, mientras Kaoru, quien aún no había comenzado a moverse, observaba con atenció la escena  
  
-¿Que hacéis aquí los dos? ¿Ocurre algo? -Yusuke miró con cierto recelo al chico que se encontraba cerca de ellos y que simplemente le sostuvo la mirada con una sonrisa, como si la cosa no fuera con él  
  
-No ocurre nada. Yo acabo de llegar y ya nos íbamos para...  
  
-¿Que acabas de llegar? -Kuwabara interrumpió al chico al youko y se situó al lado de Yusuke para mirar inquisitivamente al pelirrojo -¿Pero no decíais que hoy no os apetecía salir? ¿Acaso cambiásteis de opinión, o qué?  
  
-¿Eh? ¿Cuándo se supone que yo dije tal cosa? Pero si yo...  
  
-Kurama, si has cambiado de idea no es malo, nos alegramos de que al final hayas salido a pasártelo bien...-Yusuke agarró a Kuwabara, quien parecía dispuesto a seguir interrogando al confundido youko -Bueno, ya es muy tarde y mañana hay que madrugar así que vamos...  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Ya ya, Kuwabara..  
  
-Estos chicos-Keiko y Yukina se unieron a los dos jóvenes que seguían caminando delante de ellos, y dejando nuevamente solos a los tres chicos que se encontraban allí al principio  
  
-¿Tú entiendes algo?  
  
Hiei negó ligeramente con la cabeza a modo de respuesta, y observó cómo el pelirrojo se ponía nuevamente en marcha mientras murmuraba algo sobre "Yusuke", "alcohol" y "mezclar"  
  
El youkai suspiró con resignación y cuando iba a retomar su camino para alcanzar a los demás, se sorprendió al notar la presencia de alguien a su espalda  
  
-¿Sabes? Kurama besa mucho mejor de lo que me imaginaba...deberías probar alguna vez  
  
Lo que Hiei tardó en asimilar las palabras dichas por el moreno y darse la vuelta para encararle, fue todo lo que Kaoru necesitó para desaparecer.

El moreno aún tardó un rato más en moverse, todavía observando la playa, ahora vacía, que se extendía tras él, hasta que una voz llamó su atención

-Eh Hiei, vamos!!!

Kurama esperó pacientemente hasta que el demonio de fuego llegó a su lado con una expresión un tanto extraña en el rostro, pero en vez de pararse junto a él siguió caminando hacia el apartamento.

-Este Hiei...

Y acelerando hasta situarse a su lado, los dos demonios siguieron caminando juntos, sin ser conscientes ninguno de los dos de que a partir de ese momento cambiarían muchas cosas entre ellos...

Continuará....

ºººººººººººººººººººº

Sí, sé que es corto y sí, sé que es penoso, xo fue todo lo que pude hacer y era o esto o nada hasta saber cuándo, así que...sed comprensivos u.u

Y lamento no sabéis cuanto el no tener tiempo xo no puedo ni siquiera responder a los rr, así que prometo responder a todos en el siguiente capítulo, que dicho sea de paso, espero no tardar mucho en subir

Un millón de gracias a:

keiko-cvl

Bunny Saito

AkabaneKurodo

La LoKa KeLLy

Rurouni-Andrea

Alex-Wind

NaRu

Y eso es todo por hoy

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo


	14. Fuego contra agua

La nueva misión 

Si os sirve de consuelo soy consciente de que no tengo perdón de Dios ;.; La verdad no quise ni mirar la última fecha en la que publiqué porque entonces me deprimiría aún más u.u A ver por donde empiezo...pues la verdad no mucho que decir...que este año tengo la selectividad y x lo tanto no tengo tiempo para nada xq tengo que pasarme todo el santo día estudiando, y una vez que termino, mis neuronas están demasiado secas, así que tampoco puedo hacer nada ' Pero en fin, esta semana y la que viene parece que estoy más relajada(todo sea que mañana no se pongan de acuerdo 5 profesores para plantarnos los exámenes a la vez, xq siempre hacen lo mismo ) así que a ver si no tarto tanto...errr...tantísimo n.ñ en publicar, porque os aseguro que me duele más a mí que a vosotras ;.;

Y bueno, después de contaros mi vida, pues espero que aún tengáis ganas de leer n.n

Como siempre, nada de esto me pertenece y no gano dinero con esto(si ganara no tendría que estudiar )

A leer

"La nueva misión"

Capítulo trece: "Fuego contra agua"

-Buenos días Kurama -Yukina sonrió dulcemente al recién llegado y se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar al chico al apartamento, cerrando la puerta tras él.

-Eh Kurama-la voz de Yusuke se alzó desde la mesa donde se encontraban todos desayunando -se te pegaron las sábanas, o qué? Ya íbamos a ir a buscaros -el detective se rió aprovechando la oportunidad casi única de ser él quien se pudiera meter con el siempre perfecto Kurama, pero de pronto pareció notar algo y remitió su risa hasta convertirla en una mera sonrisa ¿dónde está Hiei?

Kurama suspiró levemente y su gesto se ensombrenció durante unos instantes ante la pregunta del moreno...la cual por cierto era muy buena.

La noche anterior Kurama y Hiei no habían cruzado una sola palabra desde que abandonaran la playa, y una vez dentro del apartamente Hiei ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a Kurama a despedirse antes de encerrarse en su habitación con un gran portazo que indicaba que no se encontraba de muy buen humor para charlas nocturnas. Y cuando el pelirrojo se había despertado hacía apenas media hora le había sobrado un rápido vistazo a la habitación donde dormía el demonio para percatarse de que su ocupante no se encontraba allí. Entonces Kurama había decidido ir al otro apartamento con la esperanza de que el demonio de fuego ya estuviera allí. Esperanza que había desaparecido cuando Yusuke le había hecho la dichosa pregunta.

-No lo sé. Cuando me levanté ya se había marchado y supuse que estaría aquí con vosotros

-Bueno, puede que ya haya comenzado a buscar al demonio¿no?

-No lo sé...-Kurama observó la taza que Keiko acababa de ponerle delante y se mantuvo callado durante unos instantes, hasta que volvió a tomar la palabra- La verdad ayer por la noche estaba bastante raro

¿Te refieres a más raro de lo habitual-aventuró Kuwabara con una gran sonrisa, hasta que una mirada de Yukina le hizo desistir de comenzar una larga lista de pullas contra el koorime.

Yusuke ignoró el comentario del pelirrojo y miró a Kurama durante un largo rato, observando el gesto de tristeza del chico. Estaba comenzando a tener la sensación de que últimamente ese gesto estaba comenzando a volverse casi tan habitual como la hasta entonces perenne sonrisa del youko.

-No te preocupes Kurama- el moreno desvió su mirada hacia el plato que tenía delante mientras sentía cómo la mirada verde se posaba en él -Seguramente Hiei se habrá ido a entrenar. Lo más probable es que no tarde en volver

-Sí...

ººººººººººººººº

-Eh Takeru!Pásame la pelota!

Hiei observó sin prestar atención cómo los dos chicos corrían tras el balón hacia la portería que habían improvisado en la arena, pero ni siquiera los gritos de alegría del rubio cuando coló el esférico por la susodicha portería consiguió sacarle del estado en el que se encontraba.

El koorime observó una vez más la extensión de agua que se encontraba frente a la roca en la cual se hallaba sentado, y que se extendía hasta perderse de vista en el horizonte. Y una vez más, tomó una pequeña piedra de su lado, y la lanzó hacia el mar, que parecía burlarse de él trayéndole una y otra vez a la cabeza al otro chico moreno, como si le quisiera recordar que él también había escuchado lo dicho por el de ojos azules.

Hiei se maldijo internamente, preguntándose cuántas veces más tendría que hacerlo para poder cumplir de una vez por todas lo que siempre se prometía a sí mismo y nunca terminaba por cumplir.

-Olvidar a Kurama...

Una ráfaga de aire un poco más fuerte que las anterirores obligó al demonio de fuego a girar la cabeza para proteger sus ojos, y al volver a abrirlos se sorprendió al comprobar que las pocas personas que se encontraban en la playa cuando había llegado se habían multiplicado, y que cada vez iba llegando más gente. Pero por primera vez en su vida eso no le importó. En realidad, los estúpidos ningen eran su última preocupación en esos momentos. Y otra vez volvía al punto de partida.

¿Por qué tenía que preocuparle lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer Kurama¿Y qué si estaba con le ningen ese? Eso sólo era la confirmación de todo lo que Hiei tenía que repetirse casi cada día.

"Un maldito youko. ¿Por qué debería sorprenderme ahora lo que por todos es sabido?"

Pero sin saber por qué, Hiei se sintió peor que nunca. Aunque supiera de sobra cuáles eran los hábitos de los youkos, el koorime no había podido evitar que cada vez que pensaba en ello, una pequeña llama brillara en la oscuridad en la que pretendía sumergirse para no ser dañado más por Kurama.

Era verdad que precisamente Kurama era conocido por la cantidad de amantes que había tenido a lo largo de su vida, pero desde que había tomado su cuerpo humano, o más bien desde que él le conocía, nunca había visto al pelirrojo con nadie, y tampoco había tenido constancia de que alguien alguna vez hubiera pasado por su cama. Pero rápidamente el propio Hiei se encargaba de apagar esa pequeña luz, diciéndose que el hecho de que él no se hubiese enterado no significaba que no hubiera ocurrido.

Sí, eso debía ser. No era posible que el gran Youko Kurama hubiera estado tantos años sin usar a nadie.

Pero entonces...¿por qué dolía tanto?

ººººººººººººººº

-Eh Urameshi- Kuwabara se levantó desperezándose de la silla en la que hasta entonces se encontraba sentado, y se dirigió hacia el sofá donde se encontraban Kurama y Yusuke, cada uno con cara de estar en su propio mundo ¿cuándo se supone que vamos a salir a buscar al demonio ese? No es que me apetezca mucho pudiendo pasar el tiempo con mi querida Yukina -el gesto del pelirrojo se volvió soñador por unos instantes, pero recuperó rápidamente la compostura- pero lo prefiero a tener que estar aquí esperando a que el enano ese se digne a aparecer. Ya llevamos aquí una hora sin hacer nada.

Yusuke levantó la mirada y miró a Kuwabara unos instantes, hasta que sin cambiar la expresión de seriedad de su rostró asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, mientras comenzaba a levantarse del sofá.

Kurama, al percibir el movimiento, se giró hacia el moreno

-Será mejor que vayamos a echar un vistazo o a este paso no conseguiremos nada ni en un mes

Kurama sólo asintió en respuesta

-Tú puedes quedarte a esperar a Hiei, si quieres -le dijo con seriedad Yusuke -Kuwabara y yo nos las apañaremos bien sin vosotros...

-No hace falta Yusuke -Kurama se levantó mientras le dirigía a su amigo una ligera sonrisa -Hiei no aparecerá hasta que a él no le parezca, así que no merece la pena esperarle. Si nos quiere ya nos encontrarí y diciendo esto, salió por la puerta tras Kuwabara, dejando a solas al detective, quien permaneció de pie unos instantes en el medio de la sala antes de suspirar cansadamente y salir tras los otros dos.

ººººººººººººººº

-Eh,chicos!

Los tres chicos se acercaron esquivando a toda la gente hasta que llegaron a las toallas desde las que Yukina y Keiko les hacían señas con sendas sonrisas

¿Qué ocurre-preguntó Keiko cuando llegaron a su altura ¿Todavía salís ahora?

-Sí, estuvimos esperando a ver si volvía Hiei

¿Aún no sabéis nada de él-intervino Yukina

-Todavía no, pero seguramente nos lo encontremos ahora mientras buscamos por la playa, o a lo mejor ya está de vuelta en el apartamento de Kurama, así que no os preocupéis

-Si le vemos nosotras ya le diremos que le estáis buscando

-Está bien. Nosotros ya os veremos a la hora de comer -Yusuke comenzó a alejarse seguido de los otros dos, quienes se despidieron de las dos chicas antes de desaparecer entre el gentío.

ººººººººººººººº

El koorime había decidido regresar al apartamento. No era que tuviera ganas de ver a Kurama, porque estaba seguro que en cuanto le viera se sentiría aún peor, pero ya se había cansado de comerse la cabeza una vez más por sus malditos sentimientos. Además, con un poco de suerte no habría nadie y podría dormir algo, después de haberse pasado toda la noche en vela.

El demonio de fuego había abandonado la roca donde había estado casi desde el alba y ahora se encontraba esquivando a las numerosas personas que se encontraban en la playa, para regresar al apartamento. Pero cuando llevaba apenas unos minutos caminando se había detenido en seco al ver a la persona que se encontraba frente a él, y que se había acercado hasta estar a su altura.

-Hola Hiei...¿Dando un paseo?

Kaoru aumentó su sonrisa al ver cómo tras parecer pensánserlo unos segundos, el pequeño demonio pasó por su lado sin hacerle el más mínimo caso. Pero la cara del koorime había delatado su frustación al verle. Un error...

-Vaya¿Kurama no está contigo? Es una lástima. Tenía que hablar con él sobre lo bien que lo pasamos anoche...

Lo que siguió entonces sucedió tan rápido que Kaoru no tuvo tiempo de hacer ningún movimiento antes de sentir cómo el otro se lanzaba sobre él, consiguiendo que ambos cayeran sobre la arena debido al impulso, quedando Hiei encima de su cuerpo

-Aléjate de él...

Kaoru aún tardó en reaccionar tras el ataque del demonio de fuego, sorprendiéndose momentáneamente de la fuerza que éste poseía, pero tras unos instantes su sonrisa reapareció de nuevo en su rostro al escuchar las palabras que habían sonado como veneno saliendo de la boca que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de la suya.

-Si tengo que ser sincero no pienso hacerlo. Y de todas formas yo me encargaría de alejar a Kurama de mí y no a mí de él...Anoche no parecía muy disgustado con mi presencia, la verdad. Es más, me atrevería a decir todo lo contrario. Sobretodo parecía bastante encantado cuando se encontraba besándome apasionadam...- las palabras del moreno fueron acalladas por un fuerte impacto en su rostro, que le obligó a girar la cabeza hacia un lado ante la intensidad del golpe.

Hiei se encontraba respirando agitadamente, aún sobre el chico al que acababa de golpear con fuerza,sin saber muy bien por qué lo había hecho. Él no era de los que se dejaban manipular de tal manera ante simples palabras dichas única y exclusivamente para molestarle, pero no había podido contenerse. Y aunque algunas personas los estuvieran observando, curiosos por la escena, no se arrepentía de lo que acababa de hacer. De lo único que se arrepentía era de haberle hecho caso a Kurama y haber dejado la katana en el apartamento.

Perdido en esos pensamientos, no fue consciente de que Kaoru ya se encontraba mirándole nuevamente, con una nueva sonrisa.

¿Sabes que para ser tan poca cosa golpeas bastante fuerte- el comentario fue dicho en el mismo tono casual con que alguien pudiera comentar el tiempo que hacía -Pero si quieres que me aparte de él, tendrás que mejorar eso...

Hiei se sorprendió al escuchar lo último, no tanto por las palabras del otro como por el hecho de que no pareciera en lo más mínimo afectado por el puñetazo que acababa de darle. Y eso que se había encargado de ponerle un poco más de énfasis que en los que daba normalmente. Un ningen normal y corriente en esos momentos estaría sin conocimiento.

-Y yo que pensé que cuando terminara con Kurama quizás tú y yo podríamos llegar a conocernos mejor...Pero al parecer no te caigo muy bien, qué se le va a hacer...

Y antes de que Hiei tuviera tiempo de asimilar lo dicho por el de ojos azules, ya se encontraba con éste encima, cambiando de esta manera los papeles, y recibiendo un puñetazo que no tenía nada que envidiarle al que él mimo le acababa de dar a él. Un golpe de una fuerza que era imposible para cualquier humano. Ahí había algo realmente extraño.

-Escucha muñeco -Kaoru se sentó sobre las caderas de Hiei, acomodándose el pelo que le caía sobre el rostro mientras observaba las diversas reacciones que se iban dibujando en el rostro del koorime, quien al verse en semejante poscición odió aún más si cabía al otro chico; pero éste, al notar cómo el demonio bajo él trataba de escapar, dejó su pelo para sujetar con ambas manos las de Hiei contra la arena, acercando su rostro hasta quedar en una postura aún mas insinuante, y que consiguió llamar la atención de más personas a su alrededor - Puede que tu fuerza me haya tomado desprevenido, pero no tienes nada que hacer contra mí...

Ninguna de las personas que en esos momentos se encontraban observando la escena hubiera podido decir cómo había empezado, pero pronto dejaron de presenciar una escena que bien podría calificarse de curiosa, para ver a los dos chicos revolcándose por la arena, tratando de ganar terreno sobre el otro y dar el mayor número de golpes posibles al contrario.

Fue cuestión de segundos que las personas que hasta ese momento les había observado como un entretimiento más para pasar el rato se reunieran a su alrededor para animar al que ellos consideraran más fuerte. Las que habían intentado separarles desistieron cuando una de ellas recibió tal codazo en la nariz que había caído redonda, y se habían sumado al gentío cada vez más numeroso que había formado un círculo en torno a los dos chicos, los cuales no parecían conscientes de ese hecho, ya que seguían peleándose como si su vida les fuera en ello.

ººººººººººººººº

Desde una distancia prudente, los tres chicos que se dirigían hacia ese lado de la playa observaron el gentío desde su posición, sin llegar a escuchar los gritos que se alzaban cada vez más alto

¿Qué ocurrirá allí- preguntó Kuwabara mientras veía cómo unos socorristas se acercaban corriendo al lugar

-Cualquier cosa -contestó Yusuke indiferente -pero para eso están los socorristas, así que no es nuestro problema. Concentrémonos en buscar al demonio ese. Estoy empezando a pensar que la teoría de Koenma de que el demonio debía estar cerca de la playa no es muy correcta. Llevamos tres días aquí y aún no hemos conseguido nada (N/A: ejem, quizás si no os pasárais más de la mitad del tiempo tomando el sol habríais conseguido algo útil )

Kuwabara iba a contestar cuando nuevas voces llegaron desde el grupo de gente, esta vez lo suficientemente altas como para ser escuchadas desde donde ellos se encontraban

-Dale fuerte, vamos!

-Venga hombre, que te acaba de dar de lleno!Devuélvesela!

Esta vez, los chicos fruncieron el ceño

-Quizás será mejor que vayamos a ayudar -propuso Kurama mirando preocupado hacia el círculo humano -No parece que los socorristas hayan conseguido mucho...

Y sin decir más, los tres chicos salieron corriendo hasta reunirse con el resto de la gente, que parecía encontrarse encantada observando la escena que se desarrollaba en el centro del círculo, fuese cual fuese tal escena. Primero intentándolo con palabras amables y posteriormente a empujones, los chicos al fin consiguieron hacerse un hueco hasta situarse en primera fila, sólo para casi caer redondos al ver con sus propios ojos lo que había causado tando revuelo.

En el suelo se encontraban los que sin ninguna duda eran Kaoru y el propio Hiei, pegándose con una rabia que los chicos pocas veces habían visto antes en el demonio de fuego, quien siempre se mantenía impasible ante cualquier enemigo. Un nuevo puñetazo y una patada consiguieron que los gritos aumentaran nuevamente, e hicieran salir de su estupor a los recién llegados.

-Hiei- Kurama fue el primero en lanzarse a separar a los dos chicos, seguido de cerca por Yusuke y Kuwabara, quienes tardaron algo más en percatarse de la gravedad del asunto.

El pelirrojo consiguió tomar a Hiei por un brazo cuando en un nuevo giro éste quedó nuevamente situado sobre el de ojos azules, pero cuando el demonio de fuego iba a pegar a quienquiera que fuese que le había hecho perder su ventaja en la situación, quedó estático al ver de quién se trataba.

-Kurama...

El jaganshi pareció percatarse entonces de lo que se desarrollaba a su alrededor. Miró por primera vez a toda la gente que se había quedado estática al ver cómo ese simple chico pelirrojo había conseguido lo que ni los socorristas habían logrado, y luego dirigió su vista hacia el propio Kaoru, quien estaba intentando soltarse de Yusuke y Kuwabara, para volver a posarla seguidamente sobre el chico que aún le agarraba del brazo, con una mirada que parecía de preocupación

¿Puede saberse qué ha pasado- preguntó levemente el pelirrojo mientras acariciaba suavemente la herida que el koorime tenía en la mejilla, sin importarle los espectadores que aún se mantenían espectantes a su alrededor.

Hiei pareció perderse por unos momentos en esos ojos que hacía ya bastante tiempo habían conseguido robarle el corazón, y que ahora le miraban pidiendo una explicación sobre lo que había pasado.

Mientras tanto, Kaoru observaba con resquemor la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos. Kurama ni siquiera se había molestado en dirigirle una mísera mirada, y ahí se encontraba, preocupándose por el otro chico como si se encontrara gravemente herido, e ignorándole a él completamente.

-Eh tú, listillo- intervino Yusuke mientras soltaba a Kaoru y le dirigía una mirada como pocas veces se le había visto ¿qué rayos ha pasado aquí?

El de ojos azules sonrió cínicamente. No hacía falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que el moreno no le profesaba mucha simpatía, pero mientras Kurama siguiera teniendo una buena imagen de él, sus amigos no podrían hacer mucho.

-Preguntárselo a vuestro amigo- contestó con voz dolida mientras se giraba hacia el demonio de fuego, quien una vez más deseó tener su katana a mano cuando las palabras dichas por el moreno hicieron que Kurama cesara el movimiento de su mano sobre su mejilla, y se girara para escuchar la explicación que él mismo no le había dado - Lo vi caminar por la playa, así que me acerqué para saludarle y sin venir a cuento se lanzó sobre mí y comenzó a golpearme

Hiei intentó soltarse del agarre del pelirrojo para tratar de echarse encima del moreno cuando escuchó eso. Ya no le importaba que estuviera rodeado de ningens...usaría su dragón de fuego para...

¿Hiei-la voz a su lado hizo que el demonio de fuego se detuviera. Kurama le observaba pidiendo...no...más bien exigiendo una explicación sobre lo que Kaoru acababa de decir ¿es eso cierto?

Kurama no creía que Hiei hubiera hecho eso. Después de todo lo que caracterizaba al demonio era su impasivilidad ante cualquier situación. Pero tampoco era un secreto que Hiei odiaba a los ningen. Y a éste en concreto, parecía tenerle una especial manía.

Por su parte, las esferas rojas se clavaron en las verdes que pertenecían al chico que le había hecho la pregunta, y su dueño volvió a sentir la misma sensación que le había embargado durante toda la mañana y que había sido olvidada por la pelea, pero que ahora volvía con más fuerza. Dolor. Por supuesto que él no había hecho tal cosa, pero al parecer eso no importaba en absoluto. Y tampoco importaba el hecho de que Kurama debiera conocerle lo suficiente como para estar seguro de que él no haría algo así. No importaba porque entre él y el otro chico estaba claro a quién creería el pelirrojo...

Una sarcástica sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Hiei justo antes de que éste se soltara bruscamente del agarre de Kurama, y sin decir una sola palabra se abrió paso entre la gente que aún se encontraba allí, sin hacer caso de las miradas de preocupación de Yusuke y Kurama, y la de frustación de Kuwabara. No fue consciente de la leve sonrisa de triunfo que se formó en la boca del chico de ojos azules, y ni siquiera pareció notar al joven socorrista que se acercó a él para detenerle, pero que al parecer se lo pensó mejor al ver la mirada del demonio de fuego.

Ahora estaba claro el lugar en el que se encontraba en la escala de preferencias de Kurama...Ahora estaba claro que los sentimientos que tanto tiempo y esfuerzo le había costado admitir eran una farsa. Y por supuesto, tenían que desaparecer de una vez por todas.

Sólo le quedaba una cosa por hacer antes de volver al Makai y desaparecer de la vida del youko para siempre.

Continuará...

ºººººººººººººººººººº

¿Por qué siempre me prometo a mí misma que voy a dejar de hacer sufrir a mi Hiei y acabo todos los capítulos rompiendo todas sus esperanzas? El Infierno es poco castigo xa mí ;.;

Contestación a los rr:

Gaby: la verdad es que sí que fue muy corto, sí, pero esa semana estuve liadísima y no me dio tiempo a más u.u Espero por lo menos compensar un poquito con este capítulo y espero que también te guste. Bsitos n.n

siesna: tranquila mujer que tampoco iba a morirme por no recibir tus maravillosas amenazas en el chap 12, y eso que en este lo compensas  Además no fue toda la culpa de Kaoru, eh? Q para que dos se besen...cof cof...No tendrás actualizado el pasaporte, verdad? Porque así creo que todavía te puedo sacar algo de ventaja cuando emigre al Tibet...

lastlightangel: me alegra mucho saber que la historia está gustando, y sí es verdad que a veces cuesta bastante escribir, pero espero que no se me sequen las neuronas...o por lo menos que no se me sequen antes de acabar la historia n.ñ Prometo actualizar en cuanto pueda. Bsos :)

Mayumi-Minamino: uauh!una semana sin entrar en la página...ya tiene mérito je je Y con felicitarme una vez valía y sobraba mujer, pero de todas formas se agradece n.n Y ya puede haber muxas más cosas entre nuestros dos angelitos (bueno, aunque sean del infierno siguen siendo angelitos, ne? Sobretodo mi Hiei...ahhh...) Ejem, que muchas gracias x el review wapísima n.n

VALSED: las preguntas eran retóricas o me las estabas haciendo? Xq creo que voy a contratarte para hacer el resumen de la historia je je n.n Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Bsitos :)

Bunny Saito: pobre Hiei...Dios...xq tuviste que decirme eso...como si no supiera ya lo que estoy haciendo sufrir a mi pobre niño ;.; Arggg...que sepas que x tu culpa y mi remordimiento de conciencia no podré dormir tranquila esta noxe u.u Aunque bien pensado podríamos compensarle de alguna manera...mmm...a lo mejor Kurama borraxo pidiéndole amablemente al jaganshi que le ayude a desabrocharse los pantalones xq él solo no es capaz je je  Buenoooo, el rollo que te solté en un momento y encima xa q termines d pensar ya de una vez q stoy loca (y salida ejem ) Gracias x el review wapetona n.n

Roquel: pues no puedes ni imaginarte lo feliz que me hace el hecho de que mi fic haya hecho que te guste más esta pareja (y eso que no hay muxo que hacer para conseguir adorarla más...ahhh...si es que están hechos el uno para el otro .) Y ojalá te escuche Hiei eso de que si la cosa se le complica querrá más a Kurama, xq con lo cabezota que es  Muchas gracias x tu opinión. Bsitos ;)

NaRu: caray chica, tú si que sabes animar, eh? Y tranquila x lo del review que no pasa nada (además tampoco hace falta que te enfades con el pobre ordenador por no dejar enviarlo je je) Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero que este también lo haya hecho xq la verdad con lo liada que estoy casi no sé ni lo que escribo u.u Pero en fin, que tu review ya me alegró la semana así que dale las gracias al orde de mi parte x dejarte enviarlo n.n Bsos wapetona

Forfirith-Greenleaf: buff...vaya nick, chica, a ver si me dices de dónde sale, aunque el apellido ya imagino ;) Pues tengo que decir que estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, xo yo me quedaría con Hiei...ahh...si yo le pillara x ahí ...ejem...que me salgo del tema ' Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia, y ya sabes que cualquier opinión o comentario que se te ocurra me lo haces saber, aunque sea por qué Hiei todavía no hizo lo que...sinceramente...todas haríamos en su situación Bsitos

yineka n hk: pues lo de seguirla pronto mucho me temo que no he podido, pero por lo menos no pienso dejar esta historia colgada, aunque alguna vez tarde más en publicar. Y no me recuerdes lo de Hiei que cada vez que releo mis capítulos me dan ganas de pegarme a mí misma por ser tan cruel ;.; Sólo espero que mi retorcida mente me deje compensarle en algún momento por todo lo que ha tenido que pasar ;) Gracias por el review wapa n.n

Lythos: vamos por partes...lo de dejarlo ahí es una clara estrategia de los autores para mantener la tensión y...naaaa, no cuela...en realidad llegados a ese punto a mi cabeza ya no se le ocurría nada más n.ñ Pero a que quedó bien lo de la estrategia ? En cuanto a lo de que Hiei haga sufrir a Kurama Pero si es todo culpa de Kurama! Mi niño no tiene la culpa de que la vena lasciva del zorro se desate con otra persona que no sea él...si es que...De todas formas lo tendré en cuenta, y espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado Bsitos ;)

Y eso es todo n.n

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo


	15. Silencio

La nueva misión 

La verdad no sé si me dará tiempo a decir nada antes de que se me caiga la cara de vergüenza...Pero bueno, se intentará.

Simplemente quería disculparme por todo el tiempo que llevo sin actualizar. Si me preguntáis el porqué...pues sinceramente digamos que no he pasado un año precisamente bueno, y que se juntaron una serie de cosas que me dejaron agotada y mal anímicamente, así que lamentablemente escribir no se encontraba dentro de mis planes. Así que os ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas, y espero que la espera no se os haya hecho demasiado larga y aún tengáis ganas de aguantar a esta escritora loca un poquito más :) Espero poder compensaros por la demora, aunque sea sacando horas de donde no las haya para por lo menos terminar las historias que tengo empezadas.

Y ya por último (ya, ya, sé que soy una pesada, pero si no lo digo reviento -.-) quería agradeceros los rr que aún después de tanto tiempo me siguen llegando, y que me han dado ánimos y ayudado mucho a la hora de replantearme el volver a sumergirme en la locura esta de escribir. Muchas gracias a todos, en serio n.n

Bueno, y ahora os dejo ya con el capítulo La verdad tenía planeado que fuera el penúltimo, pero debido a su extensión he decidido cortarlo a la mitad, así que el siguiente que publique será como la continuación de éste, y ya por fin el último capítulo (buff...me lo creeré en cuanto lo escriba XD). Eso también significa que como lo tengo escrito ya casi entero y sólo me faltan un par de escenas, el siguiente capítulo lo subiré en una semana o dos, para que no dé tiempo a que afloren vuestros instintos asesinos :)

Como siempre, nada de esto me pertenece (y eso que creo que estoy llegando ya a un acuerdo con Togashi sobre Hiei y Kurama n.n), y mi única remuneración son vuestros reviews

A leer ;)

"La nueva misión"

Capítulo catorce: "Silencio"

Cuando los ánimos parecieron calmarse en la playa después de la pelea que había tenido lugar hacía tan sólo media hora, los socorristas dejaron de hacer preguntas y consiguieron al fin dispersar a la gente, logrando que todos volvieran a sus sitios y a comportarse con normalidad, dejando finalmente a los cuatro chicos solos.

- ¡Eh tú! -el detective fue el primero en romper el silencio que se había adueñado del lugar, tras el alboroto de minutos antes -¿Puede saberse qué coño ha pasado aquí?

Kaoru miró con suficiencia al impertinente amigo de Kurama que se había dirigido a él en ese tono, pero al notar un par de ojos verdes posados en él, cambió su expresión a la más inocente que pudo poner en ese momento

- Ya os lo he dicho. Me acerqué a saludar a Hiei y enton...

- Sí, eso ya lo he oído, no estoy sordo. Pero no pretenderás que nos creamos esa patraña¿verdad?

El joven de ojos azules miró entonces sorprendido al moreno que seguía frente a él, mirándole desafiante. ¿Así que después de todo no era tan estúpido como parecía? Tendría que tener más cuidado con él a partir de ahora, si es que quería que no estropeara sus planes con Kurama

- ¿Por qué dices eso, Yusuke? -el pelirrojo se metió en la conversación al escuchar el tono de voz de Urameshi. Después de todo no tenía por qué hablarle de esa manera a Kaoru, cuando el chico no les había hecho nada. Sólo había peleado con Hiei por alguna razón que aún no comprendía, pero tampoco era muy raro que Hiei se peleara con todo el mundo.

Yusuke se dirigió entonces al chico que le había hecho la pregunta, sin apartar su mirada de las orbes añiles que se encontraban fijas en su persona y que parecían mirarle con tanto odio como el que pretendía transmitir él

- Lo digo porque aquí tu amigo no me convence mucho, y Hiei no se comporta de esa manera si no le dan motivos

- ¿Ah, no? Pues vuestro amigo no parece muy sociable, que digamos. Y me atrevería a suponer que no es la primera vez que se abalanza sobre alguien de esa manera

- Ese no es el punto

- ¿Entonces cuál es, según tú?

- Mira tío -Yusuke se acercó más al ojiazul, aguantando a duras penas las ganas que tenía de pasar de las palabras a la acción de una vez - el punto es que no me gustas un pelo, que no me has gustado desde la primera vez que te vi, y que mi amigo no se comporta así si antes no le dan...

- Bueno Yusuke...La verdad es que Hiei no es precisamente amigab...

- ¡Cállate! -las voces de Kaoru y Yusuke hicieron replantearse a Kuwabara el volver a intervenir en la discusión que se estaba desarrollando frente a sus ojos, y que iba aumentando de intensidad por momentos

- ¿Sabes? No sé lo que le hiciste a Hiei pero te aseguro que si no supiera que él quiere acabar contigo, sería yo quien te daría la paliza de tu vida

- ¿De verdad?- una sonrisa socarrona se formó en los labios del de pelo largo- ¿Tú y cuántos más?

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Pero cuando la situación iba a estallar finalmente, Kurama se acercó a los dos chicos, consiguiendo llamar su atención lo suficiente como para que se olvidaran de la pelea que estaban a punto de comenzar

-Ya basta - la voz de Kurama era firme, pero en sus ojos parecían congregarse decenas de emociones, hasta el punto de no poder descifrar cuál sentía realmente - No hace falta que comencéis una nueva pelea sin motivo. Kaoru, será mejor que te vayas, y yo me vuelvo al apartamento - esto último Kurama lo dijo mirando hacia Kuwabara y Yusuke, quien mostró cierta expresión de culpabilidad ante el tono de dolor utilizado por el youko.

Pero cuando ya se había alejado unos cuantos pasos, dejando a los otros tres chicos en el mismo lugar, Kurama sintió cómo alguien se acercaba a él corriendo, hasta situarse a su altura

- Kurama, yo...

- Escucha Kaoru - el sonido de la voz que salió de los labios del pelirrojo en esta ocasión, no reflejaba más que cansancio y una profunda tristeza, que por un momento hizo que el de ojos azules se quedara sorprendido, preguntándose si ese chico era el mismo chico alegre de las otras ocasiones; pero cuando las orbes esmeraldas se clavaron en él, Kaoru sencillamente se quedó observando al chico frente a él, sin saber cómo reaccionar - No te culpo de lo ocurrido porque no sé lo que pasó realmente...aunque tienes razón en lo que dijiste de...de Hiei.

En ese momento, las emociones concentradas anteriormente en los ojos de Kurama, parecieron ponerse de acuerdo para reflejar únicamente lo que el tono de voz usado: cansancio, tristeza...y dolor

- Sólo te pido que si ves a alguno de mis amigos no te acerques a ellos, y que si vuelves a verle a él...sólo aléjate. Por favor...- y dejando a un petrificado moreno tras él, Kurama enfiló nuevamente su camino hacia el apartamento, sin volver la vista hacia ninguno de los tres jóvenes que dejaba tras él. Solamente pensando en uno que hacía ya bastante había abandonado el lugar.

ºººººººººººººººººººº

Cuando Kurama llegó al apartamento, no se sorprendió al encontrarlo vacío, pero algo en su interior se revolvió. Había supuesto que Hiei no estaría allí, pero encontrarse de frente con la realidad era otra cosa.

El youko se dirigió pesadamente hacia la única habitación que había, y cuando abrió la puerta sintió que el corazón se le encogía aún más al ver apoyada contra la ventana la imperturbable katana del demonio de fuego.

En silencio, casi con temor, se acercó hasta ella y la tomó entre sus manos suavemente, observándola como pensó que nunca había hecho. Un trozo de metal que en otras manos no constituiría más que un peso añadido sin valor alguno, pero que en las de su dueño se convertía en un arma letal. Tan mortífera como su portador. Tan peligrosa, tan impredicible. Tan...

- Hiei...

La única testigo del susurro que se perdió entre las paredes.

ºººººººººººººººººººº

Yusuke se movió inquieto entre sueños, hasta que finalmente tras unos instantes despertó sobresaltado, respirando agitadamente, intentando recordar lo que estaba soñando para saber la causa de su desvelo. Bueno, fuera lo que fuera, por lo menos no había despertado a Keiko con sus movimientos.

El detective bostezó con fuerza y evitando mover la cama lo menos posible, se levantó para dirigirse hacia la cocina. Ya que se había despertado, aprovecharía para beber algo. Después de todo quizás se había despertado por el calor. Las altas temperaturas y él no se llevaban precisamente bien.

Pero al ir a salir de la habitación, un movimiento detrás suyo hizo que se girara rápidamente, sólo para encontrarse con que había una persona más en la estancia, y que se trataba ni más ni menos que del koorime que se había esfumado hacía horas sin dejar rastro

-¡Hiei¡Casi me da un infarto¿Qué haces aquí? -el susurro del detective no consiguió ninguna reacción del demonio, salvo que éste hiciera un ligero gesto para indicar que le siguiera.

Yusuke dirigió una temerosa mirada hacia la cama, pero al no ver ningún movimiento extraño por parte de la chica que seguía durmiendo, suspiró aliviado antes de salir por la puerta tras el demonio. Lo único que le faltaba era que Keiko se despertara y viera a Hiei a esas horas en su dormitorio.

Al llegar a la salita, Yusuke se situó junto al koorime, que en esos momentos se encontraba parado mirando por la ventana

- ¿Así que fuiste tú quien me despertó?

- Tenemos que hablar

- Bien, lo tomaré como un sí...

Hiei ignoró deliberadamente el tono sarcástico del detective, mientras finalmente apartaba la mirada de la ventana para fijarla en el joven que nuevamente se hallaba bostezando

- Hiei, espero que tengas algo realmente importante que contarme, porque si no...

- Ese tipo -el tono del jaganshi parecía más impertubable que nunca- No es humano

- ¿Qué tipo? Hiei¿no habrás soñado algo raro?

- Kakoru -esta vez, un atisbo de impaciencia asomó en la voz del demonio de fuego

- ¿Kaoru? -por primera vez, Yusuke se olvidó del cansancio que sentía y puso los cinco sentidos en la conversación que estaba manteniendo con su compañero - ¿Qué estás diciendo?

- Que ese tipo tiene de ningen lo que yo

Yusuke le miró sorprendido unos instantes

- ¿Un demonio?

- No lo sé, pero desde luego no es lo que pretende aparentar. Le golpeé con todas mis fuerzas y ni siquiera se inmutó

- Oh -esta vez la boca de Yusuke se torció en una sonrisa maliciosa - ¿puedes volver a repetirme eso de que no te gusta Kurama?

El silencio que siguió entonces, hizo que Yusuke tuviera la extraña sensación de que hubiera preferido soportar la ira del koorime antes que eso. ¿Tanto habían cambiado las cosas en tan poco tiempo? Como la situación siguiera así, dentro de poco sería insostenible para todos. Y lo peor de todo era que esta vez la culpa había sido suya por mencionar el tema

- Escucha Hiei...

- Iré a hablar con Koenma

Yusuke creyó haber escuchado mal, hasta que vio al demonio de fuego dirigirse con paso decidido hacia la puerta

- ¡Eh, espera! -a estas alturas, Yusuke ya se había olvidado de que había otra persona en el apartamento y debían moderar el tono - ¿Que vas a hablar con Koenma?

- ¿Además de ser estúpido estás mal del oído, o qué?

- ¡Maldita sea, Hiei! - el koorime se detuvo a escasos pasos de la salida, al oir el tono de voz del detective -¡espera un momento¿Qué...qué pretendes?

- Voy a hablar con Koenma. Si ese tipo es un demonio, él puede decírmelo

- Claro, y así tendrás la excusa perfecta para acabar con él¿no?

El de ojos rojos sólo se encongió de hombros mientras enfilaba otra vez hacia la puerta.  
- Hiei¿lo sabe Kurama?

El demonio se detuvo nuevamente, antes de salir por la puerta que ya se encontraba abierta

- No lo sabe y no debe enterarse. Si su actitud para con ese tipo cambia, puede que ese estúpido se aleje de Kurama, y ya no podríamos actuar, así que procura que no se te escape nada

-Pe...pero Hiei!

El demonio ya no llegó a escuchar la réplica del detective

- Maldita sea

Yusuke se sentó en una de las sillas del apartamento, intentando asimilar la situación, pero tras unos instantes finalmente se dio por vencido. Olvidada ya la primera razón por la cual había salido de la habitación, regresó a ella y se metió en la cama, con un único pensamiento en mente.

Pasara lo que pasara tendría que esperar. En esta ocasión, no le tocaba actuar a él.

ºººººººººººººººººººº

El sonido de la puerta hizo que Kurama finalmente se levantara del sofá, tras maldecir internamente a la persona que estuviera llamando con tanta insistencia. ¿Por qué sencillamente no podían dejarle en paz?

El youko maldijo su suerte una vez más. Hiei no había dado señales de vida desde que había desaparecido la tarde anterior, y él se había pasado casi toda la noche en vela esperando cualquier indicio de la llegada del koorime, muy a su pesar, en vano. Incluso había estado tentado varias veces a ir a los apartamentos de sus compañeros a preguntarles si el demonio de fuego había aparecido por allí, pero en el último momento siempre terminaba conteniéndose. No le parecía muy ético aparecerse en mitad de la noche, despertando a todo el mundo, sólo para preguntar si habían visto al koorime que tenía la manía de desaparecer así siempre. Yusuke le habría pegado una patada en el culo por haberle despertado, Kuwabara habría empezado con su retaíla de descalificativos hacia "ese maldito enano", y Keiko y Yukina le habrían recibido con sendas sonrisas, diciéndole que no se preocupara, que seguro que Hiei aparecía pronto, y eso no habría bastado para que se sintiera mejor.

Así que muy a su pesar y ya asumiendo que Hiei aparecería cuando lo creyera conveniente, casi al amanecer había vuelto a echarse, para después de estar otro par de horas dando vueltas, finalmente dormirse. Sólo para que ahora alguien siguiera aporreando la puerta, cuando apenas hacía 3 horas que había conseguido conciliar un inquieto sueño. Ya ni siquiera tenía ganas de ver a sus compañeros, aunque hubieran ido a decirle que efectivamente el koorime había pasado la noche en alguno de los otros apartamentos.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta no se encontró con Yusuke, Kuwabara, o cualquier otra persona que pudiera haber pensado que sería quien estuviera llamando, sino que chocó de frente con un par de ojos azules que se clavaron en los suyos aún antes de que éstos se abrieran sorprendidos

- ¿Vengo en mal momento?

Kurama siguió observando unos instantes más a Kaoru, hasta que finalmente pareció reaccionar, haciendo un esfuerzo para sonreír al chico que se encontraba frente a él

- No, tranquilo. ¿Ocurre algo?

- Sólo...quería hablar contigo

El youko se sorprendió unos instantes ante la respuesta recibida del moreno, y tras parecer meditarlo unos momentos, finalmente se hizo a un lado, invitando al otro chico a adentrarse en el apartamento

- Perdona el desorden, acabo de levantarme - Kurama cerró la puerta tras ellos, y acto seguido se acercó hacia el sofá para comenzar a recogerlo. No habría podido dormir en la cama aunque hubiera tenido la plena seguridad de que Hiei no iba a aparecer en toda la noche.

La suave risa del moreno consiguió que Kurama dejara a un lado sus pensamientos, para fijarse en el chico que se había acercado a ayudarle en su tarea

- ¿Hasta para decir que te desperté eres amable? - Kaoru le miró sonriente unos instantes, antes de apartar la mirada para seguir recogiendo el lío de sábanas en el que el pelirrojo se encontraba envuelto hasta hacía sólo unos instantes

- Yo...no pretendía...-Kurama se sintió enrojecer unos momentos ante el comentario del moreno. Era verdad que el chico de ojos azules había sido quien le había despertado, pero la intención de su comentario no había sido la de hacérselo saber

- ¿Y ahora vas a disculparte porque me he enterado de que te desperté? -esta vez, Kaoru ni siquiera apartó la mirada de la sábana que se encontraba doblando en esos instantes, mientras una nueva sonrisa aparecía en su rostro - ¿Te habían dicho alguna vez que eres demasiado educado?

Esta vez, la sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Kurama, debido al comentario del moreno. Ciertamente, Shuichi Minamino podía pecar de cualquier cosa, menos de mala educación. Quizás debería empezar a considerar un término medio entre la buena educación de Shuichi, y la desfachatez de Youko Kurama. Cuando tuviera tiempo más adelante lo pensaría con calma.

Después de un par de minutos, ambos se encontraban sentados en el sofá ya recogido, y unas tazas de té helado que Kurama había servido para ambos se hallaban posadas en la pequeña mesita que tenían delante. Kurama bebió un poco, y tras unos instantes decidió romper el silencio en el que se habían sumergido tras el ofrecimiento de las bebidas por parte del anfitrión

- Bueno¿y de qué querías hablar?  
Kaoru pareció meditarlo unos instantes, hasta que finalmente habló con el mismo tono calmado de siempre

- Yo quería disculparme por lo de ayer

- Ya dije que no te culpaba de lo ocurrido

- Lo sé, pero aún así...quería que supieras que lo sentía de veras

- Te lo agradezco- Kurama esbozó una suave sonrisa, mientras nuevamente bebía de su taza

Irremediablemente, un nuevo silencio se hizo entre ambos, sumergidos los dos en su propio mundo. Sin embargo no era un silencio incómodo. Más bien era de esos silencios en los que te sumerges sabiendo de antemano que otra persona lo romperá tarde o temprano, porque le corresponde a ella hacerlo. Y esta vez le correspondía a Kaoru.

- ¿Y...y Hiei?

Lo malo de esas situaciones es que no sabes lo que se dirá, ni lo que provocarán en ti las palabras que se lleven por fin el silencio.

- No lo sé - el tono del pelirrojo siguió imperturbable, pero las emociones que reflejaban sus ojos temblaron ligeramente. O quizás fuera Kaoru quien tembló al ver nuevamente la profunda tristeza que encerraban las orbes esmeraldas.

Sin saber por qué, el moreno sintió que parte de esa tristeza que inundaba al chico que se encontraba a su lado mirando ausente algún punto indefinido frente a él, era culpa suya. Y sin saber por qué, sintió la inmensa necesidad de conseguir arrancarle a Kurama alguna de esas sonrisas que le había visto a lo largo de esos días, en el tiempo que había pasado con él. Y en el que no había estado con él y sencillamente le había observado con sus amigos desde lejos. Y por supuesto, cada vez que se hallaba junto al chico por el cual acababa de preguntar.

- Ya veo...Bueno, yo me marcho ya.

Kurama se levantó junto con el chico para acompañarle hasta la puerta, y una vez allí, el moreno se detuvo un momento para mirar al pelirrojo que parecía más abatido que nunca. Ahora le parecían muy lejanos los primeros motivos por los cuales se había acercado al ser tan hermoso que se hallaba frente a sus ojos. Una sonrisa sarcástica apareció unos instantes en el rostro de Kaoru, mientras un pensamiento cruzaba por su mente. Justo cuando conocía a alguien que jamás había pensado pudiera siquiera existir, descubría que tenía conciencia.

Mientras había estado sentado en silencio junto a Kurama, la realidad de que el chico jamás le sonreiría como al enano moreno con quien había peleado el día anterior, le golpeó de pronto.

- Sé que me pediste que me alejara de él, pero si veo a Hiei le diré que estás preocupado por él

- Yo...yo no he dicho que esté preocupado por él

Una sonrisa, esta vez de verdad, apareció en el rostro del moreno antes de girarse para comenzar a alejarse del apartamento, en el que un petrificado pelirrojo continuaba junto a la puerta

- Deberías saber que las cosas no se dicen sólo con palabras, Kurama

Y con un último gesto con la mano a modo de despedida, continuó su camino hacia la playa, a esas horas de la mañana casi desierta.

Si el hecho de poder estar con Kurama iba a constituír el no volver a verle sonreír como le había visto hacer a Hiei, prefería olvidarse de él y buscarse una nueva víctima. Si la persona con quien Kurama era verdaderamente feliz era con el enano moreno, por primera vez en su vida haría lo correcto y no se entrometería.

Después de todo, de la que iba al apartamento había visto a un rubio en la playa que no estaba nada mal...

ºººººººººººººººººººº

- Buenos días

- Buenos días, Kurama

Keiko dejó pasar a su amigo al apartamento, mientras volvía a la cocina a preparar el desayuno junto a Yukina. Kurama por su parte, se sentó al lado de Kuwabara en uno de los sillones de la salita

- ¿Qué pasa, hombre?- Kuwabara puso tanto énfasis en darle el golpe a Kurama en la espalda, que casi le tira al suelo -Vaya careto que traes¿ha pasado algo?

El pelirrojo se esforzó en conseguir una sonrisa medianamente creíble. ¿Aparte de que casi le mataba del manotazo?

- Digamos que no he pasado muy buena noche

Kuwabara asentió ferviertemente, antes de poner cara de hacerse el entendido, mientras comenzaba una explicación que él consideraba la correcta, asegurándose de hablar lo suficientemente alto como para que su voz llegara a oídos de la chica que se encontraba con Keiko en la cocina

- Eso es debido al calor. Las altas temperaturas de esta estación hacen que las personas débiles no lo soporten bien, y en consecuencia no puedan dormir de manera apropiada. Sin embargo, los que tenemos más masa muscular...-pausa para mostrar sus bíceps desde todos los ángulos-...podemos aguantarlo perfectamente

- ¿En serio? Yo creí que precisamente la...ejem..."masa muscular" daba más calor, porque el cuerpo tiene que soportar más calorías. De hecho juraría que es un hecho científicamente demostrable

Kuwabara anotó mentalmente el no intentar volver a presumir delante del youko, al que acababa de aparecerle una sonrisita de suficiencia en el rostro.

- ¡Eh, Kurama!- Yusuke apareció de una de las estancias, al parecer recién vestido y con una gran sonrisa en la boca, signo inequívoco de que un nuevo día para hacer de las suyas había comenzado - ¿cómo estás?

Pero el chico parecía más preocupado en el plato de crepes que acababa de ver posado en la encimera de la cocina, donde las chicas seguían preparando el desayuno, que en la respuesta que le daría el pelirrojo, así que con gran determinación y entusiasmo fue a coger uno, hasta que...

- ¡Yusuke!

- ¡Ouch!

- Eso te pasa por meter las manos donde no debes - Keiko guardó la cuchara de madera con la que acababa de golpear al chico, mientras ponía lejos de su alcance el plato

- ¡Pero si yo sólo iba a ver si estaban bien...emmm...sazonados!

- De eso ya me encargo yo, gracias

- Pero...

- Y que sepas que acabas de quedarte sin probarlos

- ¿Qué¡Pero necesito coger fuerzas para afrontar la terrible misión que estamos llevando a cabo!

Cuando Keiko le sacó la lengua a Yusuke, las carcajadas de los dos chicos que se encontraban en el sillón no se hicieron esperar, y llegaron claramente a oídos del detective, quien derrotado se dirigió hacia ellos murmurando cosas sobre "brujas" y "mandonas insoportables con mal despertar"

- Por cierto - cuando Kuwabara consiguió al fin dejar de reírse, se giró hacia Kurama aún con una sonrisa en la cara - ¿Y el enano?

Yusuke por fin dejó de gruñir, para prestar atención al youko

- No lo sé - Kurama se preguntó si alguien más volvería a hacerle esa pregunta en lo que restaba de día - En realidad iba a preguntaros a vosotros si sabíais algo. Quiero decir...si había...pasado la noche en vuestro apartamento, o le habíais visto desde que se fue ayer de la playa

- Por el apartamento de Yukina y mío no ha pasado, desde luego. Y tampoco le he visto - Kuwabara pareció pensarlo unos momentos, pero al instante negó con la cabeza, como para darle más énfasis a su respuesta - No le he visto desde la pelea

- ¿Y tú, Yusuke?

Yusuke miró unos instantes al chico que le había hecho la pregunta, pero al momento tuvo que apartar la vista, ante la tristeza que mostraban los expresivos ojos verdes que le estaban taladrando. Ahora en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que iba a matar a Hiei en cuanto le viera, por obligarle a mentir a uno de sus amigos. El amigo que, para más inri, estaba convencido de que sería el último que le mentiría de todos

- No, no ha estado en el apartamento y tampoco he hablado con él -la mirada de Kurama se clavó en Yusuke con más angustia de la que éste podía soportar. Ya puestos, si iba a mentir por lo menos que Kurama se sintiera algo mejor - Pero antes juraría haberle visto en la playa por la ventana, así que igual comenzó ya a buscar al demonio, o fue a entrenar, o a dar un paseo, o...

- Ya, ya...respira hombre - Kuwabara miró raro unos instantes al detective, antes de casi saltar del sillón en cuanto Yukina anunció que el desayuno estaba listo.

Yusuke miró ligeramente avergonzado al pelirrojo que se hallaba aún con él. Se prometió a sí mismo que si alguna vez tenía que volver a mentir, no lo haría con el youko, porque cuando estaba en medio de la explicación tuvo la sensación de que éste sabía perfectamente que no le estaba diciendo la verdad, y se había puesto demasiado nervioso.

Kurama por su parte, sólo se limitó a sonreírle ligeramente antes de ir a la cocina junto a los demás.

"Tsk...maldito Hiei"

Yusuke se unió en la mesa con sus compañeros, pensando en el demonio de fuego. ¿Cuánto podía tardar Hiei en ir a hablar con Koenma?

Si no aparecía a lo largo del día, tendría que dedicarse a escapar de Kurama cada vez que le viera, o terminaría diciéndole la verdad.

ºººººººººººººººººººº

Después de llevar todo el día en la playa, Kurama regresaba al apartamento casi arrastrando los pies, no sabía si por el cansancio que tenía, o por cómo se encontraba de ánimos. Se habían pasado el día entero recorriendo la playa de un lado para otro y buscando por los alrededores algún signo del demonio que Koenma les había mandado buscar, con el mismo resultado de siempre. Al final, Kuwabara y Yusuke se habían cansado y habían ido a pasar el resto del día con las chicas, mientras él volvía a recorrer una vez más la playa, con la excusa de intentar una vez más encontrar al demonio de agua. Mentira. Con la intención de buscar al demonio de fuego. Pero la suerte no parecía estar ese día de su parte, porque tras otra hora de andar rondando de un sitio a otro, Kurama decidió finalmente despedirse de sus amigos para volver al apartamento, esquivando con sonrisas forzadas las insistencias de éstos para que se quedara a cenar con ellos.

Al abrir la puerta, Kurama tuvo la extraña sensación de que sin Hiei, el apartamento parecía mucho más grande y silencioso. Lo cual era bastante ilógico a tener en cuenta que el otro inquilino no ocupaba precisamente mucho espacio, y no es que fuera un gran conversador. Pero la presencia del koorime siempre inundaba cualquier sitio en el que se encontrara. Y en esos momentos esa presencia no se percibía en absoluto.

Con gesto cansado, Kurama se quedó unos instantes de pie en medio del apartamento que seguía a oscuras. Y aún antes de que se hubiera decidido del todo, sus pies emprendieron el camino que llevaba a la única habitación del lugar. El youko abrió la puerta, y comprobó que las cosas seguían tal y como las había dejado el día anterior, cuando había estado allí. La cama hecha, nada de ropa o algún complemento que pudiera dar a entender que alguien se alojaba allí, y la katana apoyada contra la pared, junto a la ventana.

Kurama dudó unos instantes en ir y cogerla como había hecho al regresar de la playa tras la pelea. Aunque el pensamiento le pareciera estúpido incluso a él mismo, de esa forma se había sentido más cerca del pequeño youkai. Pero en esos momentos, no tenía fuerzas ni para eso.

Se acercó a la cama y notó cómo el mullido colchón se hundía suavemente bajo su peso.

Continuará...

ºººººººººººººººººººº

Y otro más n.n Quién me iba a decir a mí de aquella que a estas alturas todavía no habríais salido a la calle a manifestaros para que una escritora tan mediocre dejara de publicar . Todavía no me lo creo n.n Y yaaaaa...prometo que intentaré que en el siguiente capítulo ni Hiei ni Kurama sufran...Aunque aquí la masoquista es mi musa, así que las quejas a ella XD

Contestación a los rr:

Suisho Haruka: bien, tendré en cuenta lo de que Kaoru se ahogue, sobretodo si le ayuda cierto koorime Gracias por el review wapetona, y espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado :)

Nasaki: pues gracias por lo decirme lo de que soy una de tus escritoras favoritas chica, no sabes lo que anima eso En cuanto a lo de actualizar ya lo sé, pero lamentablemente se me juntaron demasiadas cosas que no pude asimilar hasta hace no mucho. Espero que por lo menos la espera merezca la pena u.u En cuanto a lo del nombre de Kaoru sí es verdad que suele utilizarse sobretodo para mujeres, pero también se utiliza para chicos (pasa con muchos nombres japoneses, como Sora o Yuri) y como el nombre me gustaba, pues me lo quedé, espero que no haya problema Muchas gracias por escribir. Bsitos ;)

Mayumi Minamino: lo sé ;.;!Ayyy...pobrecito mi niño...errr...o mi demonio déspota, asesino y sin sentimientos, como prefieras n.ñ Si es que parece que hago sufrir más a los que me gustan más ;.; Prometo compensarle más adelante de alguna manera...mmm...quizás con una cena y una noche de loca pasión desenfrenada en mi casa sería suficiente...Ahhh...pero qué poquito cuesta soñar, ne u.u? Parece que el cariño a Kaoru es unánime a todas...algún día escribiré un capítulo en el que podáis salir dándole una paliza...y eso que el pobre hombre lo único que hizo fue fijarse en el bombón de Kurama (lo cual es comprensible) y evitar por todos los medios de que no se lo quiten (lo cual también es comprensible), pero la verdad de ahí a meterse con Hiei...dónde hay que apuntarse para la paliza? De todas formas ya viste que se lo ha pensado mejor y ha comprendido que no tiene nada que hacer con el lindo koorime je je n.n

Lythos: oye oye...cómo que Hiei hace sufrir a Kurama? Pero si a Hiei es a quien le toca todo al pobre! Aunque de ser el caso Kurama también se lo merece un poquito, y si no que no vaya dejando que cualquiera le meta la lengua hasta el fondo, je je ¬¬ Está bien, prometo compensar también a Kurama u.u Y aquí está la continuación. No muy pronto, la verdad, pero no pude antes. A ver si ahora me animo a darle vidilla a esto y que no tengáis que esperar tanto, sobretodo ahora que ya se acerca el final. Gracias por el review wapetona )

yuka: me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo, que no es poco. La verdad es que últimamente no me conecto mucho al msn pero en cuanto pueda ya te agrego si quieres hablar conmigo para lo que sea. Bsitos :)

Zhena HiK: ya sé que me tarde muchísimo en actualizar la historia, pero lo que sí tengo seguro es que no la voy a dejar, así que aunque tarde un poquito no sufráis porque cualquier día puede aparecer un nuevo capítulo publicado. Además ahora ya sólo faltan dos, y tengo unas ganas ya de terminarla (y eso que le tengo muchísimo cariño y me dará pena, pero bueno) ;) Gracias por el review

Alex-Wind: tranquila mujer que por una vez que no me dejases review no iba a acabarse el mundo :) Y espero haber compensado por haberte dejado con el corazón en la boca con este capítulo, aunque la verdad ese suele ser mi objetivo para mantener a la audiencia...je je Muchas gracias por el review . Bsos ;)

Gaby: hombre!aquí tenemos ni más ni menos que a una fan de gravi Un placer, chica. Y me alegra que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo (y espero que éste también lo haya hecho n.n) En cuanto a lo que dijiste que no entendías, sobre lo de que Hiei miró a Kurama y supo a quién creería el zorro, quería expresar el pensamiento que tuvo Hiei cuando Kurama le preguntó si era cierto lo que había dicho kaoru. Quería dar a entender que el simple hecho de que Kurama tuviera que preguntarle eso (a tener en cuenta todos los años que llevan siendo amigos y que el pelirrojo acababa de conocer a Kaoru, sumado a las dudas que ya de por sí tiene el jaganshi por lo que le había dicho Kaoru sobre su beso con Kurama), que a esas alturas dudara de él de esa manera, había terminado de convencer a Hiei sobre quién era más importante para el youko. O dicho de otro modo, la excusa perfecta para que Hiei termine de una vez de comerse la cabeza sobre sus sentimientos hacia Kurama y pueda alejarse de él sin tantos remordimientos u.u Y como probablemente te haya liado más que aclarado, tú sólo dímelo que trataré de aclararme yo misma para poder hacerlo luego contigo n.ñ Bsitos :)

Forfirith-Greenleaf: no te preocupes chica, que sé muy bien que a veces se hace muy difícil seguir los fics :) Y bueno, espero haberte dejado un poco mejor con este capítulo, aunque ya me dirás qué querías que le rompiera exactamente Hiei a Kaoru (porque a lo mejor soy yo, pero no entiendo muy bien eso de "romperle toda la #$") je je n.n Y a mí personalmente también me encanta este Hiei que sabe lo que siente por Kurama (aunque le duela reconocérselo incluso a sí mismo ¬¬) Y no te preocupes que seguro que más adelante se da alguna que otra pelea entre los dos tortolitos. Es más, como soy buena te avanzaré que ocurre en el siguiente capítulo (pero no se lo digas a nadie )

TITO: pos aquí el 15, aunque lamento reconocer que no fue tan pronto ;.; Por lo menos no tengo ninguna intención de dejar colgado el fic, tarde más o menos n.n Buff...sobretodo ahora que sólo quedan dos capítulos y el siguiente lo tengo casi escrito del todo, a ver cómo sale todo al final...Gracias por el review. Bsos :)

anim: lo siento mucho por la tardanza, de veras. Hasta ahora estuve sin muchos ánimos para ponerme a escribir otra vez, pero ahora que ya estoy mejor, espero poder actualizar más seguido ;) Muchas gracias por el review n.n

Bunny Saito: lo sé, pobre Hiei (again u.u) Y lo que le queda todavía a nuestro jaganshi!Pero bueno, al final se llevará su premio (o eso espero ) Y lo de su orgullo, bueno, todas sabemos que es la parte atrayente de su personalidad así que no nos quejamos ;) Gracias por el review wapa. Bsitos

LissConstantine: bueno chica, no sabes cuánto lamento no haber publicado antes de tu santo, pero como he apuntado arriba, la verdad es que no me sentía con las fuerzas suficientes como para escribir de aquella, así que te pido mis más sinceras disculpas. Me alegra mucho saber que el fic te está gustanto tanto de verdad, y también que te parezca que lo hago bien, porque opiniones así son las que te incitan a seguir escribiendo. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también, y quedejes tu opinión para saber si he defraudado o no ;) Gracias por el review. Bsos

SenKo-Kun: je je...tranquila que no me perdí en el tiempo de los fics, no...o por lo menos si lo había hecho ya he encontrado la salida para traer el siguiente capítulo y próximamente el final de la historia :)Me reitero en las disculpas por no haber actualizado antes, y espero que la espera haya merecido la pena, aunque fuera un poquito, y que me dejes tu opinión. Bsitos n-n

Y eso es todo por hoy

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)


	16. SilencioII

La nueva misión

Creo que esta vez todo lo que os diga es poco porque podría escribir un libro contando lo que me costó subir este capítulo. Primero, porque algunos de vosotros sabéis que traté de subirlo varias veces y no era capaz porque me aperecía cortado. Después de eso no funcionaba mi perfil, por lo que no podía ni deciros el problema que tenía para que no os preocupárais de que fuera o no a subir el chap. Luego mi ordenador (que reconozco que ya llevaba bastante tiempo mandándome señales) decidió que era el momento propicio para estropearse por lo que se me borró el capítulo. Lo bueno es que como tenía todo escrito a mano podía reescribirlo, pero como se me había estropeado el ordenador, tuve que esperar a venir a casa de mi hermana para que me dejara su ordenador, que os lo digo todo diciéndoos que tiene el Windows 95 instalado y que cada vez que tenía que apretar la tecla del espacio tenía que aporrear el teclado hasta que me hacía caso, por lo que me llevó casi una semana pasarlo debido a la desesperación y a mi poca paciencia -- La única ventaja es que ya aproveché para hacer unos cambios según lo pasaba, y al final terminé añadiendo 15 kb, por lo que igual hasta mereció la pena haber sufrido tanto (o no XP)

Pero bueno, que algunas ya lo sabíais pero al resto os pido mil disculpas, y espero que el capítulo merezca la pena y que no lo estropeara ahora con todos los cambios que hice (espero que no u.u).

Como ya dije en el anterior, ésta es la segunda parte del penúltimo capítulo (queda el último ) así que ya quedan muchos cabos atados pero aún queda el desenlace :) Espero que os guste de verdad y no ir a estropear la historia a estas alturas -- Y como tendré que aprovechar el tener ahora el ordenador de mi hermana, no creo tardar mucho en subir el último capítulo, pero de todas formas si tardo más de lo debido os podré avisar :)

Una vez más, nada de esto me pertenece y los reviews se agradecen pero que mucho, sobretodo a estas alturas de la historia

A leer nn

"La nueva misión"

Capítulo quince: "Silencio II"

Cuando a la mañana siguiente Yusuke volvió a despertarse sobresaltado, esta vez no se extrañó al ver a cierto youkai de fuego junto a su cama, taladrándole con la mirada mientras como si la escena de hace un par de días se repitiera, enfilaba hacia la puerta del dormitorio para dirigirse hacia la salita del apartamento, indicándole que le siguiera. Y mientras el detective conseguía desembarazarse finalmente de las sábanas para ir detrás del jaganshi, no pudo evitar el pensamiento de que gran parte de la antigua eficacia de Hiei para robar se resumía a su capacidad para entrar en sitios ajenos con tanta facilidad. Si algún día se encontraba mal de dinero procuraría recordarlo.

Al entrar por fin en la sala, Yusuke se encontró a Hiei mirándole con cara de pocos amigos, mientras movía casi imperceptiblemente el pie izquierdo arriba y abajo, dándole a entender al detective que ya consideraba una pérdida de tiempo el haber ido a hablar con él, como para que encima le hiciera perder más minutos valiosos esperando a que consiguiera despejarse un poco.

- ¿Y bien? - en esta ocasión Yusuke ni siquiera pretendió hablar bajo para no despertar a su compañera. Lo que se traían entre manos era un asunto demasiado serio como para preocuparse por ese tipo de nimiedades, por lo menos en ese momento

Por toda respuesta, el demonio rebuscó entre los pliegues de su túnica hasta que dio con algo que lanzó al detective, quien tras la impresión inicial por tal acción observó el papel que había recogido al vuelo. Sus ojos se agrandaron con sorpresa mientras la voz impertubable del koorime se hacía oír por primera vez

- Ese tipo es el demonio que vinimos a buscar

Yusuke no respondió a las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Aún seguía observando la foto de Kaoru que sostenía entre sus manos, viendo incrédulo que aunque en la foto aparecía el mismo atractivo joven, los paisajes que se vislumbraban a su vez hacían sospechar que la foto tenía varios años de antigüedad. Cuando por fin recuperó el habla, Yusuke miró al jaganshi que aún se encontraba de pie frente a él, pero cuyo pie había detenido ya su vaivén

- Así que tú tenías razón

- Hn...Siempre la tengo

Yusuke casi se rió ante el comentario de su orgulloso amigo, pero no era un buen momento para rebatirle esa teoría. Ahora tenían cosas más importantes que hacer.

- Muy bien. Yo avisaré a Kuwabara y tú vete a avisar a Kurama. Estad listos para ir a por ese maldito en cuanto...

- Olvídalo

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- He dicho que lo olvides. He perdido dos días para ir a hablar con Koenma y ahora me toca divertirme por lo menos un poco. Ese demonio es mío...

- Eso ni lo sueñes. Iremos los cuatro

- Sí claro, lo que tú digas...Vine a decirte lo que me dijo Koenma sólo para advertirte de que si ves a ese tipo no le espantes, no para pedirte una ayuda que no necesito...

- ¡ Maldita sea, Hiei! Si Koenma nos envió a los cuatro desde un primer momento fue porque...

- Porque es un estúpido que no sabe que yo solo me basto y me sobro para acabar con un demonio mediocre como ese

- Hiei no seas cabezota

- Quedas advertido Urameshi

Y antes de que el detective pudiera replicarle nuevamente, el demonio ya había desaparecido por la puerta, dejando a un Yusuke que suspiró pesadamente mientras se dirigía a la entrada para cerrarla

- Espero que le digas a Kurama lo que te he dicho, porque dentro de un rato iremos a buscaros y si no se lo dijiste tú lo haré yo...

ººººººººººººººº

- Hn¿decírselo a Kurama? Sí claro, para que advierta a Kakoru y le dé tiempo a escapar...

Hiei se encaminó hacia el apartamento que compartía con el youko mientras se mentalizaba para lo que tenía que hacer. Sólo iba allí para recoger su Katana, que no había llevado consigo durante el viaje para aligerar su peso y poder ir lo más rápido posible. Y no iba a encontrarse a Kurama dado que entraría directamente por la ventana de su habitación y volvería a salir por el mismo sitio; pero si por algún casual lo hacía, no tendría que hablar con él salvo para preguntarle si sabía dónde encontrar al demonio de agua para poder ahorrarse algo de tiempo y tener que permanecer lo mínimo posible en el Ningenkai. Y no volvería a necesitar al youko nunca más porque regresaría al Makai con Mukuro y jamás volvería a ver al pelirrojo.

Pero lo último que esperaba encontrarse el jaganshi al entrar finalmente por la ventana junto a la que había dejado apoyada su katana era al youko echado en su cama, incorporándose al parecer tras despertarse por el ruido que había provocado el demonio de fuego al entrar en la estancia

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Hiei se quedó petrificado al ver a Kurama echado en la cama en la que hasta hacía pocos días había estado durmiendo él, y en la que al parecer el youko llevaba bastante tiempo a juzgar por su aspecto desaliñado a pesar de encontrarse vestido

Pero no fue ni mucho menos la sorpresa que se llevó el pelirrojo cuando vio frente a sí al demonio del que hacía bastante no sabía nada, y al que no había vuelto a ver tras la pelea que había tenido lugar en la playa días antes

- ¿Que qué hago yo aquí? Qué...¡dónde se supone que has estado?- Kurama se levantó para abalanzarse sobre el otro demonio sin pararse a pensar en el aspecto que tendría tras haberse quedado dormido toda la noche encima de la cama del koorime , que no se había movido de al lado de la ventana por la que había entrado -¡Hiei¿Dónde has...?

- Tu amigo -el tono de voz del koorime fue tan frío, que Kurama soltó el agarre del que había hecho presa al jaganshi y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, sin entender aún la respuesta dada por el demonio de fuego.

Pero Hiei ni siquiera se inmutó cuando notó a Kurama temblar imperceptiblemente. Se había prometido a sí mismo que si se encontraba al youko la respuesta sobre la situación del demonio de agua sería lo último que buscaría de él, y no iba a dar marcha atrás ahora, aunque algo en su interior le doliera más que nunca

- ¿Dónde está tu amigo?

- ¿Qué amigo?

- Tu estúpido noviecito

Kurama parpadeó unos instantes, intentando asimilar lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Su novio¿Pero qué...?

- No tengo tiempo para tu incontinencia mental, Kurama, así que dime de una vez dónde puedo encontrarlo

- Hiei, no se de quién...- pero entonces algo pareció abrirse paso en la mente del youko de entre todas las cosas que le estaba diciendo el demonio de fuego - ¿Kaoru? Kaoru no es mi...

- Sigo esperando y estoy empezando a cansarme

- Maldita sea, Hiei¿de qué estás hablando? -Kurama comenzó a elevar el tono de voz, recordando los días que había pasado pensando en el youkai que tenía frente a él, y lo ridículo de su comportamiento actual - ¡No entiendo a qué viene esto!...Desapareces varios días sin...sin dar señales de vida, dejándome preocupado por si te había pasado algo, y ahora apareces de repente, de madrugada, preguntándome dónde está Kaoru¿y pretendes que actúe como si no hubiera pasado nada?

- Lo único que pretendo es que me digas dónde puedo encontrar a tu novio para ahorrarme algo de tiempo, pero si no tienes pensado hacerlo ya lo buscaré yo por mi cuenta

- Pero qué...¡Te he dicho que él no es mi novio!

- Tampoco te he preguntado, ni que me importara - por primera vez en toda la discusión, el jaganshi desvió la mirada unos instantes hacia el suelo, aprovechando para tomar el objeto que apoyaba sobre la ventana, pero rápidamente volvió a posarla en los otros ojos verdes cuando su dueño siguió hablando

- ¡Pero cómo puedes ser así! - Kurama pretendió aparentar que esas palabras no le habían hecho el daño que en realidad habían hecho, pero no se permitió decaer en esos momentos- ¡Y para qué quieres saber dónde está, a ver!

- ¿Así que ahora no niegas que sea tu novio?

- ¿Acaso no dijiste que no te importaba?

- Y no lo hace...

El tono de los demonios iba aumentando de volumen, a medida que las emociones acumuladas en todos esos días salían a flote, sin que ninguno pudiera evitarlo o se diera cuenta

- ¿Entonces? - Kurama se llevó por un momento las manos a la cabeza, mientras se debatía entre reírse por lo absurdo de la situación, o llorar por lo mal que se sentía en esos momentos. ¿De todos los demonios y humanos que existían, por qué habría tenido que ir a enamorarse precisamente de alguien así...de Hiei? - ¿Nos estás oyendo¡Yo no sé de qué va esto!

- ¡Va de que ese estúpido es el maldito demonio que vinimos a capturar!

Tras decir eso, Hiei se quedó quieto unos instantes. No había pretendido decirle a Kurama nada, pero tampoco había contado con que si se encontraba al chico iniciarían una discusión en la que se dedicarían a atacarse mutuamente. Ya ni siquiera le importaba que el youko supiera la verdad, lo único que quería era que Kurama le respondiera y poder largarse de allí cuanto antes

- Qué...- Kurama clavó su mirada en la del koorime, intentando averiguar si le había escuchado mal, si finalmente se había vuelto loco por todo lo que llevaba acumulado esos días o si el demonio frente a él estaba bromeando - ¿Qué estás diciendo?

- ¡Me quieres decir dónde encontrarle de una vez?

- ¿Que él es el demonio?

- ¿Acaso estás sordo?

- No lo estoy, pero él...él no es el demonio

- ¿Ah, no?

- ¡Claro que no¿De dónde has sacado esa estupidez?

Hiei sintió hervir su sangre y dudó que fuera por el nivel que estaba alcanzando la pelea. Más bien estaba relacionado con la nueva punzada que sintió al percatarse de que nuevamente Kurama iba a desconfiar de su palabra. Y lo mejor de todo fue que había creído que después de la pelea de la playa ya había asumido ese hecho y que ya no le afectaría que el youko prefiriera al demonio de agua que a él...pero se había equivocado. Y dolía igual...pero ya no le importaba. Y si Kurama no le creía no tenía por qué explicarle nada tampoco

- ¿Dónde está?

- ¿Todo esto es porque le odias?

- ¿Qué...?

- Escúchame bien. Ni siquiera sé por qué le odias, pero creí que después de la pelea ya te habrías quedado tranquilo. No hacía falta que tuvieras que inventarte esa patraña para desprestigiarle, eso es caer demasiado bajo -cuando las palabras salieron de su boca, Kurama pareció arrepentirse en el acto de lo dicho, pero cuando iba a disculparse con el de ojos rojos, algo en Hiei le desconcertó...No...más bien le asustó. Notaba hostilidad por parte del demonio hacia él, por primera vez desde aquella en la que habían peleado hacía ya tanto tiempo cuando aún no se conocían.

Hiei se sintió herido por la desconfianza del youko, decepcionado porque no quería ver la verdad que tenía frente a sus ojos. Humillado, estúpido...porque aún a esas alturas había pretendido que Kurama le creyera aun a pesar de que el pelirrojo ya había escogido la opción de creer al de ojos azules por encima de él en una ocasión.

Y entonces para Hiei todo quedó en silencio.

Y Kurama notó algo aún más profundo. Una tristeza, un vacío...algo que hizo que por primera vez desde que se conocían, Kurama se sintiera distanciado del frío koorime. Un muro que se había formado entre ambos, y que en esos momentos se percibía con demasiada certeza completamente inquebrantable.

Durante ese par de minutos que ambos permanecieron en pie, observándose mutuamente, ningún sonido rompió el silencio de la sala. La agitada respiración del pelirrojo, que sin saber por qué sintió más ganas que nunca de llorar, era lo único que se escuchaba, pero no era suficiente para romper la atmósfera de irrealidad que los envolvía a ambos y que parecía haberse adueñado de la habitación. No rompió el silencio ni el sonido de las olas a lo lejos. No lo rompió siquiera ninguna de las miles de cosas que pasaban por la cabeza de ambos chicos: ni las réplicas, ni los insultos, ni las confesiones, ni los temores...Sólo la respiración de Kurama...y los pasos de Hiei.

Y por primera vez Kurama no se sintió con fuerzas para pedirle que no se fuera, porque por alguna extraña razón sintió en lo más profundo de su ser que había perdido ese derecho para siempre. Porque sintió que había perdido todos los lazos que había forjado con el demonio de fuego desde que se conocían...y que con ello había perdido al ser más importante para él

Y dejó de intentar retener las lágrimas y lloró como nunca había llorado, porque sabía que Hiei jamás regresaría. Ni al apartamento que acababa de abandonar, ni a su lado...

Y para Kurama todo quedó en silencio.

ººººººººººººººº

Cuando minutos después Kurama escuchó el sonido de la puerta, sólo reaccionó cuando se le pasó por la cabeza el estúpido pensamiento de que quizás el demonio de fuego había vuelto. No para disculparse ni para hacer las paces, quizás se le había olvidado algo; pero a lo mejor podían arreglar algo. Tal vez la situación no fuera tan grave como Kurama se había empeñado en pretender.

Pero cuando a duras penas el youko consiguió detener las lágrimas que seguían su camino impertubables y sin permiso y dirigirse hacia la puerta para abrirla, no se encontró con el jaganshi, sino con el detective espiritual que aún sin esperar a que el pelirrojo le invitara a pasar ya se encontraba dentro del apartamento, paseando la mirada por todo el lugar con curiosidad.

Después de echar un vistazo a todo el espacio que tenía a la vista, Yusuke se giró hacia el chico que aún se encontraba sujetando la puerta, todavía abierta, como si estuviera en su propio mundo y no fuera consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, o como si pretendiera que entrara alguien más

- ¡Eh, Kurama!

El moreno se acercó hasta estar a la altura del chico, y chasqueó los dedos frente a su cara, consiguiendo llamar por fin la atención del youko, que pareció reaccionar ante la acción del otro

- ¿Y Hiei?

- ¿Hiei...?

- Sí, ya sabes : bajito, cara de mala uva, gruñón, tres ojos...

- No...no está

- ¿Que no está?- esta vez Yusuke centró su total atención en el youko, regresando a él la vista que nuevamente estaba recorriendo el apartamento con la intención de encontrar al otro demonio. Y esta vez no le pasó desapercibido el hecho de que Kurama había estado llorando - ¿Y dónde está, si puede saberse? Porque Kuwabara vendrá enseguida, se estaba vistiendo y...

- No...no lo sé

- ¿No habrá ido a buscar a ese tipo él solo, no?

Esta vez fue el youko quien centró su atención en el detective por primera vez desde que había llegado, pretendiendo inconscientemente no entender lo que había querido decir. Pero no podía ser tan hipócrita. No después de cómo había tratado a Hiei

- ¿A por Kaoru?

- Kurama¡abre los ojos de una vez¡¡Ese amigo tuyo es el demonio que vinimos a buscar! -Yusuke ni siquiera trató de ser cuidadoso o de poner delicadeza a la hora de darle la noticia al pelirrojo. ¿De verdad podía estar tan ciego?

- ¿Qué estás diciendo...? - Kurama no reconoció la voz como suya. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo, pero el creer a Yusuke implicaba demasiado. Implicaba que había perdido lo que más quería por desconfiar de alguien que por lo menos a él nunca le había engañado...y por puro orgullo. Porque no había querido hacerle caso a Hiei, porque le creyó tan infantil como para inventarse algo así con tal de tener un motivo para poder ir a por un ningen sin que el Ministerio le castigara después; y porque él se había sentido halagado de que alguien como Kaoru se fijara en él cuando por más que lo intentaba Hiei no parecía darse cuenta de que existía siquiera. Y ahora...

- Te digo que Hiei fue a ver a Koenma porque sospechaba algo, y Koenma se lo confirmó, y ahora le dije que viniera a informarte para ir todos a por él¿y me encuentro con esto? Maldito enano cabezota...

- Yo...Hiei sí me lo dijo

- ¿Entonces?

Al terminar de hacer la pregunta, Yusuke temió la respuesta que Kurama le daría. Empezaba a comprender por qué el chico había estado llorando

- Sencillamente...no le creí

Eso se había temido. El moreno suspiró cansadamente, y se acercó al chico que parecía a punto de desmoronarse y echarse a llorar nuevamente, pero cuando posó su mano en su hombro, sólo consiguió que el pelirrojo comenzara a temblar de más.

Kurama sintió el toque de su amigo, pero eso no le reconfortó. No era por Yusuke, sino por él mismo. Después de todo ese tiempo, de haber compartido tantas confidencias, peleas, miradas cómplices, sufrimiento, sentimientos, desesperación...había creído a un desconocido antes que a su youkai.

El único que podría haberle confortado en ese momento hubiera sido el demonio al que temía no volver a ver nunca.

ººººººººººººººº

Al salir del apartamento, Hiei se fue directo a una de las grandes rocas que se encontraban en la parte menos concurrida de la playa. Y sin pararse a pensar en todo lo que acababa de pasar, se deshizo de la venda que cubría su jagan para buscar al demonio de agua. Más fácilmente de lo que había creído, quizás por la proximidad del de ojos azules, Hiei dio con él y seguidamente partió en dirección al edificio cercano a la costa donde lo había localizado.

Tampoco de camino allí se permitió pensar en nada. Ya tendría tiempo de hacerlo cuando regresara al Makai con Mukuro.

ººººººººººººººº

- Vamos Kurama - Yusuke tentó un nuevo acercamiento hacia el pelirrojo - Tenemos que encontrar a ese demonio antes que Hiei

El youko casi ni podía procesar la información que Yusuke le estaba dando, pero sabía que el detective tenía razón. Debían encontrar a Kaoru antes que Hiei, o detener a éste antes de que localizara al demonio de agua

- Muy bien¿tú sabes dónde localizarle, Kurama?

El pelirrojo reaccionó con lentitud, intentando pensar en lo que le había preguntado su amigo. Pero no era capaz de encontrar una respuesta satisfactoria

- No lo sé, Yusuke

El detective pareció un poco contrariado por eso, pero rápidamente se recompuso

- ¿Y qué me dices de los lugares que suele frecuentar o a donde suele ir?

Esta vez, Kurama pareció más meditativo, y quizás un poco esperanzado. Tal vez aún pudieran hacer algo

- Sí, si no se encuentra en la playa sé la zona que más frecuenta por aquí, donde están todas las tiendas y los bares

- ¡Perfecto! Por lo menos ya tenemos algo- Yusuke comenzó a pasearse por el apartamento, pensando en las posibilidades que tenían - Yo tengo en el apartamento la brújula de detective. Puede no ser de ayuda si hay más demonios por esta zona pero quizás nos sirva para algo

Animado por las palabras del moreno, Kurama se incorporó del sillón donde se encontraba sentado y se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras ignoraba lo que Yusuke le estaba diciendo en esos momentos

- Muy bien. Kuwabara y tú llevar la brújula. Yo mientras iré a buscar a Kaoru por las zonas en las que creo que puede estar y si encontráis a Hiei detenerle 

Y sin esperar respuesta alguna por parte del detective, Kurama abandonó el apartamento por la puerta por la que hacía no tanto que había entrado el moreno.

ººººººººººººººº Al entrar en el edificio, el koorime se encontró con que era un almacén ocupado en su mayoría por montones de cajas apiladas. Pero en esos momentos las cajas eran lo último que preocupaba al jaganshi. Anduvo por el almacén esquivándolas, así como varios objetos y trastos que daban a entender que el edificio llevaba bastante tiempo abandonado, y no tardó en dar con el demonio de agua, que se encontraba echado sobre un viejo colchón tirado entre todas las cajas que ocupaban el lugar. El demonio le daba la espalda, y Hiei pensó en lo fácil que sería mandar su honor a la basura por unos instantes y atravesarle sin más por la espalda.

Pero había algo que se lo impedía, y no se trataba solamente del reparo de llevar a cabo una muerte de una forma tan rastrera

- Hn...ya creía que te habías esfumado

Al escuchar la voz a su espalda, Kaoru se incorporó rápidamente y su sorpresa fue mayúscula al encontrarse con el pequeño demonio observándole detenidamente desde su posición menos privilegiada de altura, en el escondite que hasta hacía sólo unos instantes el de ojos azules consideraba seguro.

Pero la sorpresa no le duró mucho. Estaba empezando a asimilar que podías esperarte cualquier cosa del amigo de Kurama

- Vaya Hiei...-una sonrisita sarcástica no tardó en dibujarse en el rostro moreno- y yo que creía que no te dignabas a hablar conmigo por voluntad propia

- Descuida, no he venido a hablar contigo... -el rostro de Hiei ni se inmutó cuando de la nada sacó su preciada katana; le resultaba curioso que fuera la primera vez que podía blandirla frente al otro demonio, pero tampoco iba a necesitar más veces - he venido a matarte

El silencio que se hizo entonces en el lugar fue roto tras unos instantes por el más alto, cuando tras la incredulidad que le provocaron esas palabras recuperó la mueca sarcástica que había mantenido hasta entonces

- Ya, déjame adivinar...Estoy ni más ni menos que ante el Niño Prohibido del Makai¿me equivoco¡Ja, esto sí que tiene gracia -la sonrisa de Kaoru se mantuvo intacta en su rostro mientras clavaba sus ojos azules en los rojos de Hiei- No es que tu nombre sea muy corriente pero jamás creí que viviría lo suficiente para conocer a tan legendario personaje en el Ningenkai, y precisamente en verano, alojado en una de las playas más concurridas por los ningens

La falta de respuesta por parte del demonio de fuego fue roto por una nueva risa de Kaoru, que parecía encantado con lo que acababa de descubrir

- ¿Y qué falta he cometido exactamente para tener el honor de que seas mi verdugo¿Acaso Koenma te sigue utilizando como esclavo para solucionar los asuntos que le molestan?

- ¿Acaso eres estúpido? Te he dicho que no he venido a hablar así que cierra la boca de una vez

- Por favor, no me hagas reír...Si no quisieras hablar ya te habrías abalanzado sobre mí... Lo que me pregunto es de qué quieres hablar exactamente conmigo...

- ¿Estás sordo? Cierra tu maldita boca si no quieres que te la cierre a la fuerza

- ...y sólo se me ocurre Kurama¿qué te parece? Aunque a lo mejor me equivoco¿ne?

Al escuchar el nombre de su compañero Hiei permaneció inmóvil, apretando el acero inerte entre sus dedos y observando cómo la mirada burlona del otro se mantenía fija sobre él

- Así que sí quieres hablar de Kurama¿mmm¿Y qué es lo que quieres saber exactamente sobre el zorrito?

Esta vez fue el turno de Hiei de observar sorprendido al de ojos azules, asimilando sus palabras

- ¿Sabías quién era Kurama?

- No, pero ahora es obvio. Los dos trabajábais juntos al servicio de Koenma así que si uno está aquí, el otro no puede estar muy lejos.Y la verdad me sorprende no haber caído antes en quiénes eráis por vuestros nombres - tras decir eso, Kaoru se rascó la barbilla con pretendida meditación, mientras una nueva sonrisa se formaba en su rostro - Ja, el famoso Youko Kurama, quién me lo iba a decir a mí...

- No voy a molestarme en decirte que te alejes de él porque no seguirás vivo para poder hacerlo

- ¿Sabes? - el demonio de agua fingió no haber escuchado el comentario del koorime - y yo que creía que la mitad de las cosas que había escuchado sobre él tenían que ser mentira...ahora me las creo todas

Esa fue la gota que colmó la paciencia de Hiei, que sin esperar más se abalanzó sobre el otro chico que cayó al piso desprevenido. Pero Kaoru no tardó mucho en reaccionar ante el ataque del jaganshi, bloqueando los certeros movimientos de su katana y propinándole con fuerza los golpes que el otro demonio le dejaba tentar.

Y ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a ceder. Ambos continuaron defendiéndose y atacando al rival como si la vida les fuera en ello, como la vez que habían peleado en la playa bajo la atenta mirada de los transeúntes. Pero ahora estaban solos, y eso significaba que podían demostrar su verdadera fuerza sin temor a que nadie les descubriera.

En un descuido de Hiei en el que quedó tendido en el suelo durante unos instantes debido a un certero golpe del otro demonio, el jaganshi sintió un aumento de aura por parte del de ojos azules, y antes de que le diera tiempo a reaccionar fue arrastrado con fuerza por un torrente de agua surgido de la nada, que le lanzó con fuerza contra una de las paredes del recinto.

- Me decepcionas, Hiei...¿después de todo lo que he escuchado de ti y eres incapaz de vencer a un simple demonio? Quizás tu fama no sea tan merecida, después de todo...

Pero antes de terminar siquiera de hablar, Kaoru ya había recibido de lleno un nuevo puñetazo del koorime, además de otro intento por parte de éste de atraversarle con la katana. Y así siguieron peleando, enzarzados en una lucha en la que el demonio de fuego atacaba con su cuerpo y su filo y el de agua con sus poderes, y en la que cada vez que tenía ocasión, Kaoru dejaba caer algún comentario mordaz para encender aún más al otro youkai

- ¿Y ese Fuego del Infierno, Hiei¿Es otra leyenda urbana, como tu fuerza?

- Hn...lo que pasa es que no lo necesito para acabar contigo, así que me temo que te quedarás con las ganas de verlo

- En serio...- Kaoru esquivó por poco otro ataque de Hiei, y éste logró ponerse a salvo de otro torrente de agua que se dirigía a él con demasiada fuerza para su gusto -...de verdad creo que tú y yo en otras circunstancias nos habríamos llevado bien

- Lo dudo -Hiei casi se echó a reír por el comentario. Obviamente, de gente estúpida sólo podían salir comentarios estúpidos

Esta vez el de ojos azules no fue capaz de esquivar una nueva arremetida del demonio de fuego, que le hizo un corte en el brazo. Pero eso significó que Hiei se acercó demasiado al otro, con lo que recibió de lleno otro de sus ataques de agua, que lo embistió de frente, lanzándole contra uno de los montones de cajas apiladas.

- Lo digo en serio...- Kaoru se miró divertido el corte que el otro acababa de hacerle.; realmente el jaganshi comenzaba a caerle bien- Si los dos no sintiéramos algo por Kurama seguro que haríamos buenas migas

Hiei finalmente consiguió desembarazarse de las cajas que le habían caído encima, lo justo para mirar mal al de ojos azules que aún a esas alturas seguía mirándole burlonamente, como si la lucha que estaban llevando a cabo no fuera más que un efecto secundario de la conversación que seguían manteniendo

-¡De qué hablas imbécil! No estoy para aguantar tus estupideces

- Sí claro...Lo único que te digo es que si quieres a Kurama lo único que tienes que hacer es ir y decírselo, en vez de tomarla con todos los que se acercan a él

- ¡ He dicho que te calles! - Hiei arremetió una vez más con fuerza contra el demonio de agua, que sólo podía esquivar los ataques del koorime debido a que éste no le dejaba tiempo ni espacio suficiente para contraatacar - Yo no siento nada por tu éstupido novio...

ººººººººººººººº

Kurama corrió entre las calles atestadas de gente, repasando mentalmente todos los lugares de los que le había hablado alguna vez el demonio de ojos azules. Ya había ido a la playa y tras dos vueltas para asegurarse había comprobado que Kaoru no estaba allí. Y los sitios que se le habían ocurrido en un primer momento se encontraban en su mayoría cerrados debido a la temprana hora que era.

Pero cuando ya había perdido toda esperanza de encontrar al demonio de agua, el ki de Hiei le golpeó con fuerza al pasar por un gran edificio que parecía abandonado,y que se encontraba en una explanada que partía de una calle no especialmente transitada.

Al escuchar un extraño ruido proveniente del lugar, Kurama no se lo pensó más veces y corrió directamente hacia allí. Si conseguía detener a Hiei ya no le preocuparía encontrar a Kaoru : ya se encargaría Yusuke de eso.

ººººººººººººººº

Hiei hizo un nuevo movimiento y Kaoru notó cómo el acero cortaba nuevamente su carne, esta vez en el otro brazo. Y tuvo que hacer serios esfuerzos para poder desviar la estocada que se dirigía directa hacia su garganta. Bien...quizás al final la fama de Hiei no era tan inmerecida. Pero tampoco iba a rendirse tan fácil

- ¿Mi novio? No me hagas reír...¿Crees que él saldría con un tipo como yo?

Al escuchar eso, Hiei disminuyó la fuerza de su ataque inconscientemente, pensando en lo que acababa de decirle el demonio que se encontraba intentando evitar un nuevo contacto con su katana. Hecho que fue aprovechado por éste para conseguir zafarse del koorime y ponerse a una distancia prudencial mientras recuperaba algo de aliento.

- Además... - Kaoru se limpió un hilo de sangre que se escurría por su labio, preguntándose cuándo el demonio de fuego le había propinado un golpe ahí mientras clavaba sus ojos en Hiei, que en esos momentos parecía un poco descolocado -...estás ciego si aún no te has dado cuenta de lo que siente Kurama por...

- ¡HIEI!

Kaoru y el jaganshi miraron sorprendidos hacia la puerta del almacén, de donde acababa de provenir el grito que había interrumpido al demonio de agua, y ambos se quedaron mirando a Kurama, que parecía tan sorprendido por la escena como los dos demonios que aún le observaban desde sus posiciones.

Por su parte, Kurama no supo cómo reaccionar ante la escena que se le presentaba delante. Quizás porque había tenido la esperanza de que el koorime no hubiera encontrado a Kaoru todavía; pero desde luego al entrar en el almacén alertado por los ruidos y el ki del demonio de fuego no esperaba encontrarse a Hiei y Kaoru con claros signos de llevar un rato luchando, en el propio almacén que se encontraba en iguales condiciones que ellos.

Y los tres permanecieron en esa postura, quietos, hasta que Hiei volvió a fijar su vista en el demonio de agua, como si hubiera esperado de antemano la interrupción de Kurama o como si no la considerara importante en modo alguno. Y sin esperar más tiempo volvió a lanzarse contra el de ojos azules, mentalizándose para matarlo finalmente con el Fuego del Infierno si no conseguía matarle con sus propias manos en menos de cinco minutos. Aunque desde luego lo disfrutaría más si al final conseguía atravesarle con su katana.

Al percibir el movimiento del jaganshi, Kaoru no fue el único que reaccionó. Kurama corrió hacia la parte del almacén donde se encontraban luchando los demonios, rezando para que Hiei pudiera escucharle por encima del jaleo que estaban ocasionando

- ¡Hiei, detente¡¡Tenemos que capturarle, no matarle!

Pero si le había oído el demonio de fuego no dio señales de ello, y continuó luchando con Kaoru, atacando, esquivando y también recibiendo los ataques que también le dedicaba el demonio de agua. Y todo bajo la atenta mirada de Kurama, que observaba la escena sin saber cómo actuar o qué hacer. Estaba demasiado cansado mental y físicamente como para poder hacer gran cosa contra Kaoru, y la escena se estaba volviendo cada vez más peligrosa. La intensidad de los ataques de ambos chicos estaba aumentando por momentos, y aunque el de ojos azules era sin duda el que peor estaba, Hiei también presentaba numerosas heridas y contusiones y parecía bastante cansado.

- ¡Maldita sea, Hiei¡Para o terminarás mal!

Y esta vez el koorime sí pareció escucharle porque fijó sus ojos en Kurama, bastante alejado de ellos todavía dado que durante la pelea habían terminado sobre una pequeña plataforma situada en desnivel, un par de metros por encima del suelo. Y esa acción fue aprovechada por Kaoru, que al ver al jaganshi distraído se abalanzó sobre él, propinándole un golpe que le mandó al suelo, para seguidamente situarse encima y seguir arremetiendo, impidiendo que el youkai de fuego pudiera levantarse. 

Al ver esa escena, Kurama sintió más impotencia que nunca. Porque aunque le hubieran dicho que Kaoru era el demonio, seguía sin considerarle mala persona y ahora le veía atacando a Hiei. Y porque veía a Hiei en peligro y él no podía hacer nada para ayudarle. Y porque la única opción que se le ocurría a su saturado cerebro era ir a buscar a Yusuke y Kuwabara, pero no sabía dónde encontrarles y dudaba localizarles a tiempo.

Y lo único que pudo hacer fue arrodillarse en el suelo y sentir cómo las lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer una vez más su rostro, mientras intentaba reunir las fuerzas necesarias para intentar aunque fuera ayudar lo suficiente a Hiei para que escapara del agarre de Kaoru. Pero cuanto más lo intentaba más desanimado se veía, y sólo siguió llorando, observando la escena desde abajo y sintiendo que todo su mundo se hundía por momentos. Y sin pararse a pensar en si el demonio le haría caso o no, las palabras se escaparon de su boca sin permiso

- Kaoru, déjale por favor...

Al escuchar el suave murmullo de Kurama, los ojos de Kaoru se posaron sobre él pero teniendo cuidado de no rebajar la fuerza con la que aprisionaba al youkai de fuego contra el suelo. Pero tampoco habría hecho falta porque Hiei fijó también su mirada en el cuerpo arrodillado en el suelo, olvidándose por unos instantes del cuerpo que se hallaba sobre él.

- Je...¿y por qué habría de hacer eso, Kurama? -la voz de Kaoru había sonado tan despreocupada y burlona como siempre que se dirigía al demonio de fuego, pero su mirada siguió fija en el youko, esperando la contestación a la pregunta que acababa de hacer

- Porque él...es demasiado importante para mí

Kurama ya ni siquiera notaba los hilos de agua que descendían desde su ojos, y prácticamente se había olvidado de que el jaganshi se hallaba presente y escuchando todo lo que decía. O más bien le daba igual. Hiei ya le odiaba, así que no le importó que tuviera más motivos para hacerlo. Sólo le quedaban fuerzas para hablar y decir lo que realmente sentía, sin preocuparse por si le parecía bien o mal al koorime

"Respuesta equivocada, Kurama. Tienes otra oportunidad así que no la desaproveches"

- Oh bueno...- la profunda voz de Kaoru resonó una vez más en el lugar -...pero tienes muchos amigos y todos lo son, así que por uno menos no creo que se note la diferencia¿ne?

- No...porque le quiero...

Silencio.

Y a partir de ese momento en el que Kurama no reconoció la voz como suya, todo se desencadenó de repente. La puerta del almacén se abrió nuevamente para dar paso a Yusuke y Kuwabara, que se dirigieron corriendo hacia Kurama al verle en el suelo. Pero éste parecía incapaz de reaccionar. Al igual que el koorime que quedó libre sin más al apartarse Kaoru de su cuerpo sin ninguna explicación o sin intentar algún nuevo ataque.

Nadie se fijó en que cuando Yusuke comprobó que Kurama no estaba herido (no físicamente, al menos) y se lanzó sobre Kaoru para atraparle, éste no hizo ningún movimiento para detenerle o resistirse, sino que se dejó poner las esposas del detective fácilmente; ni tampoco en la pequeña sonrisa que el demonio de agua presentaba en su rostro, por primera vez libre de burla o sarcasmo. Tampoco se fijaron en que Hiei permaneció en la misma postura, tirado en el suelo, aún cuando Yusuke se dirigió a la plataforma para llevarse a Kaoru, y que no apartaba sus ojos de Kurama. No se fijaron en que éste, al notar los profundos ojos rojos atravesándole el alma, levantó la mirada del suelo y la fijó en la del demonio de fuego. Ni en que ambos se sostuvieron la mirada más tiempo del habitual, ni en que a los dos esos segundos les parecieron mucho más. Ni en que eso pareció ser lo que necesitó el koorime para reaccionar, porque al recibir la mirada esmeralda sobre él se levantó ignorando lo que le estaba diciendo Kuwabara y sin ninguna explicación abandonó rápidamente el almacén por una entrada distinta a la que habían utilizado todos para entrar.

Nadie se fijó en que en ese instante en el que Yusuke sacaba esposado a Kaoru del almacén y Kuwabara regresaba junto a Kurama para ayudarle, el youko dejó de llorar, porque el dolor que sentía era demasiado profundo como para poder expresarlo siquiera con lágrimas.

Nadie se fijó en que, en ese instante, todo pareció quedar en silencio.

Continuará...

ºººººººººººººººººººº

Creo que cuando lo vea publicado será uno de los días más felices de mi vida ;; Bufff...y hasta aquí. Después de haber estado peleándome con el ordenador no tuve fuerzas siquiera para comprobar los fallos y poder corregirlos, así que pido perdón por los que haya. Espero que el capítulo no sea demasiado ofensivo, y sabéis que mi máxima recompensa son vuestros reviews, así que ya sabéis :)

Respecto a eso, como aún no sé si es verdad o no lo de que no dejan publicarlos en los capítulos, éste será la última vez que lo haga y a partir de ahora responderé particularmente a cada uno, así que si queréis que os responda acordaros de dejarme vuestra dirección de correo :)

Contestación a los rr:

LissConstantine: me alegra mucho que el capítulo te haya gustado tanto, y sí, era la primera parte del penúltimo capítulo, que finaliza con ésta, así que ahora queda solamente el último nn La verdad a mí también me da mucha pena que se termine la historia, pero también es un alivio porque mira que me dio quebraderos de cabeza -- Pero bueno, todavía queda el desenlace así que no adelantemos acontecimientos :) Un besito y gracias por el review:)

Forfirith-Greenleaf: pues ya somos dos que apreciamos los momentos de sufrimiento porque sabemos que eso significa amor a raudales XD Pero prometo dejar de hacerles sufrir en algún momento ;) Y bueno ya viste que Hiei y Kurama ya cruzaron impresiones pero todavía no se sinceraron del todo (o bueno, no como Dios manda). Así que tranquila que si en el último capítulo no lo hacen, escribiré una aparición estelar tuya para obligarles a los dos :D Muchas gracias por el review wapetona y bsitos :)

Rockergirl-sk: pues no sabes lo que me alegra que la historia te esté gustanto y que te hayas molestado en escribirme después de tanto tiempo nn Y lo de Kaoru creo que ya te quedó resuelto del todo ;) Lamento mucho lo de haber tardado tanto en publicar como ya puse arriba, pero en verdad no pude hacerlo antes, y me alegra que aún después de tanto tiempo me sigáis leyendo, porque es lo que me anima a seguir. Espero tu opinión acerca de este capítulo también. Un beso :)

lastlightangel: oye oye, eso de amenazar a la escritora no está muy bien visto, eh ¬¬ Pero te perdonaré x ser tú XD Es cierto que en este capítulo Kaoru se contuvo más, y en cuanto a la escena romántica de Hiei y Kurama...tendrás que esperar al último capítulo por la amenaza :D Jojojo que mala soy nn En el próximo review te dejo que me vuelvas a amenazar si quieres ;) Gracias por el review wapetona. Un bsito :)

sil-kurama: se acepta como válida la teoría de la redención de Kaoru, pero si Koenma mandó a buscarle sería por algo...y sí, el chiquillo se nos volvió bueno (o menos malo,q para el caso nn). Muchas gracias por tu comentario, siempre son un placer las nuevas incorporaciones, y espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado por lo menos un poquito. Muchos besos :)

Nasaki: te hice caso en el "puedas" y tuve que esperar a esta semana ;) Me gustó el discurso que hiciste pro Hiei y Yusuke, me reí mucho :D Y bueno, a Kurama todavía le tocó lo suyo en este capítulo, pero en algún momento tendrá que dejar de sufrir, sí, porque sino ya me veo huyendo de Hiei que viene a vengar a su amado ¬¬ Gracias por el review wapetona ;)

Bunny Saito: ya sé que soy cruel y hago sufrir mucho a Hiei y Kurama, pero tendré que compensarles en el último capítulo así que no sufras. Ya no tendrás que volver a escribir "pobres" XD No te preocupes por haber tardado en escribir el review porque siempre son bien recibidos, y agradezco que aún después de tanto tiempo me escribieras. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Un besazo :)

Gaby: pues mucho me temo que el beso tendrá que esperar todavía un poco, pero tendrá que ser apoteósico para compensar tantas peleas así que espero que merezca la pena :D No te preocupes por lo de los reviews que tarden más o menos me hacen la misma ilusión, y también te comprendo porque yo también voy mucho por esa página (aunque lleva muxo en obras --) y lo entiendo perfectamente. Aún así muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, y espero que cuando vuelvas a pasarte por aquí puedas dejarme otro para saber tu opinión. Un besito:)

Y hasta aquí nn

Nos vemos en el último capítulo ;) 


	17. Cuando todo merece la pena

La nueva misión 

Buff...el último espacio que tengo para mis estupideces en esta historia...habrá que aprovecharlo entonces La verdad tardé algo más en publicarlo de lo que había pensado (espero que compense la longitud), pero era incapaz de ponerme a rematar el capítulo del todo porque no podéis imaginaros la pena que me dio pensar que se terminaba esta historia.

(Ahora voy a explayarme un poco, así que si no queréis aguantarme podéis saltároslo directamente n.n)

Me dio pena porque, para empezar, fue la primera historia que publiqué, así que me ayudó a conocer un mundo cuya magnitud no conocía entonces, que es el de esta locura de los fanfics XD Pero después de todo este tiempo que llevo publicando esta historia, no puedo sino más que agradecer el día que se me ocurrió empezar a escribirla, porque seguramente hoy no sabría vivir sin ese mundo. Porque gracias a ella conocí a muchísimas personas, muchas de las cuales hoy en día considero amigas, y sin algunas de las cuales, además de sin el mundillo de los fics, tampoco sabría, ni podría vivir (sobretodo sin una bruja que se me viene ahora a la cabeza XD). Porque los comentarios que me llegaron a lo largo de todos los capítulos, muchas veces me alegraron cuando estaba triste, y otras muchas me sirvieron de inspiración e hicieron que mi instinto de superación creciera, ayudándome a ser mejor escritora (o eso espero). Porque a pesar de todos los quebraderos de cabeza que me dio el terminar la historia, recordando todas las veces que me atasqué y lo borré todo para reescribir las cosas una y otra vez, ahora siento que voy a echar de menos no perder más tardes, noches o días discutiendo conmigo misma o con el ordenador porque la historia no terminaba de quedar como yo quería. Y sobretodo porque después de leer algunos de vuestros comentarios, a veces tuve la certeza de que al igual que a mí me ponen de buen humor algunas historias que leo (o me hacen soñar, o entristecerme, o gritar, o reír, o enfadarme...al fin y al cabo, sentir algo, que es lo que sólo consiguen los buenos escritores), yo conseguí transmitir algunas de esas emociones, y eso para mí ya es un mundo y lo echaré de menos aunque siga publicando otras historias.

Pero también tiene sus partes buenas, que no se diga. Para empezar, que ya no perderé más tardes, noches o días discutiendo conmigo misma o con el ordenador (digo yo que también sus ventajas tendrá eso XDD). Porque ahora, en cuanto termine mis otros proyectos empezados, podré embarcarme de nuevo en una nueva historia sobre estos dos, o dedicarme a publicar one shots sin sentirme culpable de no continuar con la historia empezada nn Y sobretodo, porque aunque los importantes sois vosotros, también quería demostrarme a mí misma que era capaz de llevar a cabo un proyecto como éste, y bien o mal, pero después de todo lo he terminado, así que por mucha pena que me dé, mi orgullo ha crecido un poquito :)

Y bueno, que me pongo a llorar y no es plan ;.; Espero que hayáis sufrido y disfrutado tanto leyendo la historia como yo escribiéndola, y que el último capítulo colme las expectativas creadas (a ver si voy a fastidiarla ahora justo al final...).

Por última vez (por lo menos en esta misión del Reikai ) nada de esto me pertenece y no gano un mísero céntimo con el fic (si los ganara podría compraros los reviews, qué tal eso XDD)

A leer :)

"La nueva misión"

Capítulo dieciséis: "Cuando todo merece la pena"

- ¿Estás seguro, Kurama?

El youko terminó de meter sus cosas en el coche antes de girarse para encararse con sus compañeros, que habían decidido salir del apartamento para despedirle

- Sí- el chico trató de sonreír lo mejor que pudo, aunque por las caras que le dedicaron los demás supo que no lo había logrado. Otro motivo más para no quedarse: no se veía capaz de seguir soportanto el estar recibiendo miradas de lástima cada vez que se daba la vuelta y sus compañeros creían que no les veía.

- ¿De verdad que no quieres replanteártelo siquiera? - esta vez fue Yusuke quien rompió el silencio - Tal vez te vengan bien estos dos días de descanso...

- Estoy bien, en serio. Creo que ya he tenido suficiente playa para lo que resta de año - Kurama se dirigió hacia el asiento del piloto, y los demás vieron cómo bajaba la ventanilla tras haberse sentado y cerrado la puerta, mientras el ruido del motor se hacía escuchar - No tengo planeado hacer muchas paradas así que si no hay mucho tráfico y todo va bien llegaré a casa por la noche

- Entonces cuídate. Te veremos a la vuelta.

- Claro

- Que tengas buen viaje

- Adiós

Tras ver cómo el coche desaparecía de su vista, Keiko y Yukina dejaron de agitar las manos en el aire y se dirigieron hacia el apartamento, seguidas no muy de lejos por Yusuke y Kuwabara

- ¿Crees que estará bien de verdad?

- Eso espero, compañero. Eso espero...

ººººººººººººººº

Cuando el reloj terminaba de marcar la una de la madrugada, Kurama entró por fin en su casa.

Lo primero que pudo notar el pelirrojo fue que Shiori aún estaba de viaje, dado que el coche de la mujer no estaba donde debería estar aparcado normalemente. Estupendo. Tampoco tenía fuerzas para seguir fingiendo en casa que todo iba bien, y no quería preocupar a su madre. Lo último que le faltaba era tener que recibir miradas de lástima de ella también.

Al llegar a su cuarto, el youko ni siquiera se molestó en colocar sus cosas, ni en dejar ordenada su maleta como lo habría hecho cualquier otro día. Sencillamente la tiró con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban a un rincón, cerró la puerta con un ligero golpe y se echó en la cama sin siquiera desvertirse.

Y antes de que tuviera tiempo para meditar nada, las lágrimas ya estaban recorriendo nuevamente los caminos que habían trazado tantas veces en tan pocos días. Y a Kurama le parecía mentira que hubieran pasado sólo dos días desde que había llorado por última vez, arrodillado en el suelo del almacén. Habían pasado sólo dos días desde que lo había echado todo a perder...

Pero cuando recordó eso, y sintió más ganas que nunca de llorar, no pudo hacerlo, y las gotas dejaron de deslizarse por sus mejillas, dejando sencillamente las huellas de sus recorrido. Estaba demasiado cansado. Estaba cansado por el viaje. Estaba cansado por la dichosa semana que habían tenido que pasar en la dichosa playa. Estaba cansado mental y físicamente. Estaba cansado de sufrir...y estaba cansado de llorar. Aunque de haber podido, en esos momentos hubiera seguido haciéndolo, rogando para que cada lágrima que sangrara su alma aliviara aunque fuera mínimamente su dolor.

Hubiera llorado por él, por el corazón humano que ahora sentía roto en su interior; hubiera llorado por su maldita suerte, y sobretodo hubiera llorado por Hiei. Hubiera llorado por el demonio de fuego y por cada uno de los recuerdos que tuviera de él. Hubiera llorado por cada uno de los sentimientos que éste había provocado en él: por esos sentimientos que jamás serían correspondidos. Hubiera llorado porque él lo había sabido desde un primer momento, y aún así se había permitido enamorarse del demonio.

Hubiera llorado porque aún ahora, no podía dejar de pensar en el dueño de esos ojos rojos que solían taladrar. Hubiera llorado porque esos ojos jamás volverían a posarse en él, y porque él había sido el único culpable.

Hubiera llorado por prometerse a sí mismo que sería la última vez que lo haría.

Pero estaba demasiado cansado...Demasiado incluso para notar el cambio que se había producido en la habitación

- Siempre supe que de tanto pasar el tiempo con los ningens te acabarían pegando sus estúpidos sentimientos de ningen...

Al reconocer el sonido de aquella fría voz que le provocó un ligero escalofrío, Kurama se incorporó rápidamente en la cama. Frente a él, junto a la ventana abierta de la habitación, se encontraba el jaganshi.

El youko ni siquiera se atrevió a abrir la boca, aunque tampoco estaba seguro de que le fuera a salir algún sonido de ella. Solamente se mantuvo observando al demonio de fuego, esperando a que éste hablase o hiciese algo...lo que fuera. Pero tras unos instantes en la misma situación, todo el cansancio que había sentido el youko hasta que el koorime había aparecido regresó de pronto a él, recordándole que fuera lo que fuera a lo que hubiera ido el demonio, no tendría fuerzas para encararle. Si Hiei no pensaba hacer nada, Kurama seguiría con la idea que había tenido al llegar a su casa después de haberse pasado el día entero conduciendo: una reconfortante ducha y a la cama.

Pero cuando el pelirrojo se levantó ignorando al demonio de fuego para dirigirse al pequeño baño que se encontraba en su habitación, la voz del jaganshi se hizo oír por segunda vez desde que había llegado

-¿No vas a decir nada?

Al escuchar eso, Kurama parpadeó unos instantes, intentando discernir si había escuchado correctamente. Después de todo lo que había pasado¿era él quien tenía que decir algo?

- ¿Y qué se supone que tengo que decir?

- Hn

Kurama suspiró cansadamente antes de enfilar una vez más hacia el baño. Durante el viaje había supuesto que si alguna vez volvía a ver al pequeño demonio (cosa poco probable) no había muchas formas de las que Hiei hubiera podido actuar con él, y en esos momentos no tenía ánimo suficiente para enfrentarse con ninguna

- Mira Hiei, si lo que quieres es matarme te esperas a que termine de darme una ducha. Y si tu intención era sencillamente la de venir a reírte de mí...puedes irte ya y así nos ahorras tiempo a los dos

Pero al regresar a la habitación tras la ducha, Kurama se encontró con que Hiei se hallaba en el mismo sitio que donde le había dejado antes de decir aquella frase y meterse en el baño. La única diferencia era que éste se había deshecho de su capa y había depositado la katana a su lado, apoyada en la ventana como solía dejarla siempre que iba allí.

Kurama permaneció quieto unos instantes observando al koorime, esperando a que éste hiciera algún movimiento y preguntándose por qué no se habría ido aún

- No me pediste que lo hiciera

Sorprendido, el pelirrojo se preguntó a qué se referiría el demonio de fuego hasta que la respuesta le vino con claridad en cuestión de segundos

- Cierra tu jagan, Hiei... Y sí, te dije que te fueras

- Me dijiste que si venía a reírme de ti me marchara

Una mueca sarcástica apareció entonces en el rostro de Kurama, mientras sin ningún tipo de pudor se quitaba la toalla que cubría su cuerpo y se vestía con la ropa interior y un fino pijama de verano que había sacado antes de uno de los cajones, sin siquiera mirar al demonio que seguía imperturbable en su sitio

- ¿Así que sí has venido a matarme? Bueno, pues termina pronto porque quiero irme a dormir

Tras decir eso, Kurama apagó la pequeña lámpara que tenía en su mesita de noche y que había encendido para buscar la ropa de muda, dejando que la única luz que iluminara la habitación fuera la escasa que entraba a través la ventana. Y acto seguido por fin se acostó en su cama, sin más deseo que el de dormir hasta poder olvidarse de todo.

Ya ni siquiera le importaba el por qué Hiei estaba allí, ni lo que había sentido su corazón al verle de nuevo cuando ya había creído que eso no volvería a pasar, ni lo que había tardado en romperse una vez más al observar de nuevo aquella mirada de indiferencia posada en él.

Definitivamente estaba demasiado cansado...y estaba cansado de sentirse siempre igual. Casi hasta deseaba que Hiei le dijera lo que hubiera ido a decirle -que le odiaba, que le daba asco, que si se encontraban algún día no se atreviera a dirigirse a él-, y que desapareciera de su vida para poder dejar de sufrir y llorar por él de una vez. O por lo menos, si tenía que seguir haciéndolo, para poder hacerlo sin añadir más dolor o sufrimiento al que ya poseía

- ¿No vas a preguntarme dónde estuve estos días?

Kurama abrió sorprendido los ojos que acababa de cerrar ante la extraña pregunta del koorime, intentando enfocar su cansada vista en el oscuro rincón en el que se había situado el demonio tras alejarse por fin de la ventana

- ¿Acaso lo hago alguna vez?

- Antes lo hacías...

- Hasta que me quedó claro que sólo recibiría gruñidos y malas contestaciones de tu parte

- Hn...esta vez te interesa

¿A dónde quería llegar Hiei¿Después de todo sí había ido a reírse de él?

- ¿A qué juegas, Hiei?

- Sabes que no me gusta jugar...

Al decir esas palabras, el demonio de fuego entró en el campo de visión del youko de repente, dejándose iluminar por la luz proveniente del exterior. Ahora se encontraba a los pies de la cama del pelirrojo, mirándole como si no le importara nada el hecho de estar manteniendo una conversación con alguien que no parecía muy gustoso de continuar hablando. Eso sin contar claro, con que ese alguien estaba metido en una cama, pretendiendo dormir seguramente lo antes posible

Kurama ni siquiera pretendió fingir que tenía ganas de escuchar lo que había ido a decirle Hiei. Sabía que después de lo sucedido en el almacén el koorime tenía todo el derecho del mundo a tomar él la palabra e insultarle o lo que hubiera ido a hacer hasta que se cansara, pero por una vez en la vida Shuichi Minamino se iba a comportar de manera egoista. Esa noche no iba a escuchar al demonio de fuego, así que si quería algo, Hiei tendría que regresar otro día.

Pero al parecer, esa noche no iba a salirle nada bien, porque en cuanto Kurama cerró los ojos nuevamente para tratar de dormir por fin en una cama después de tanto tiempo, tuvo que abrirlos de inmediato al sentir otro peso subiéndose a la cama. Cuando pudo vislumbrar la silueta de Hiei avanzando sobre él imperturbable, Kurama casi sintió la tentación de pellizcarse para saber si ya se había dormido y estaba soñando

-¿¡Hiei...qué...qué haces!?

- Ya que no me quieres escuchar,quizás así lo hagas...

- Pero qué...¡Ya te dije que lo que tengas que decir te lo ahorras¡¡Bájate ahora mismo!!

- Je...y desde cuándo voy a obedecerte yo a ti¿zorro?

- Desde que está en mi cuarto y aquí tengo poder sobre ti

- ¿En serio...?

Una pequeña sonrisa, imperceptible para Kurama, se formó en el rostro del koorime mientras continuaba su camino sin inmutarse hasta estar por fin a la altura del pelirrojo. Lástima que el adjetivo de inmutable no pudiera aplicarse también al ser bajo él, porque Kurama parecía estar haciendo serios esfuerzos para seguir respirando regularmente. Hiei temió por unos momentos que el youko fuera a huir, pero tras unos segundos la voz de Kurama se oyó con claridad en la habitación, mientras al parecer pretendía aparentar más calma de la que realmente sentía

- ¿Te vas a bajar?

- ¿Vas a escucharme?

A Kurama casi le parecía divertido estar manteniendo una discusión así de infantil con el frío demonio de fuego. Si hubiera ocurrido en otro contexto tal vez se hubiera reído. Si hubiera ocurrido antes de esa estúpida misión y lo que había ocurrido en ella, se hubiera reído...

- ¿Si lo hago te vas?

- Claro. O puede que no...Me lo pensaré

- Pues tú mismo. No voy a discutir contigo

Hiei se permitió sonreír unos instantes, consciente de que el youko no podía verle dado que había cerrado nuevamente sus ojos

- Fui al Makai a ver a Mukuro

- Ajá, muy interesante. Ahora ya puedes irte

- Hn...aún no he terminado, zorro. Qué ocurre¿te pongo nervioso...?

Al escuchar eso, Kurama no se movió ni siquiera para abrir los ojos y tratar de mirar a Hiei con el mismo odio que a él parecía salirle tan fácilmente. ¿Acaso Hiei no había escuchado lo que Kurama había dicho en el almacén¿Que si le ponía nervioso tener al objeto de sus más profundos deseos sobre él¿Cómo podía preguntarle algo tan cruel? Kurama empezó a pensar que tal vez hubiera sido mejor que el koorime hubiera ido a matarle después de todo

Hiei ni siquiera pretendió esperar una respuesta por parte del pelirrojo antes de continuar hablando

- Fui a decirle que a partir de ahora me verá con bastante menos frecuencia

- Me parece estupendo...- Kurama intentó que el sarcasmo impregnara cada una de sus palabras. Si Hiei había ido a burlarse de él, no se lo iba a poner todo en bandeja. O por lo menos no dejaría que le viera más hundido aún, aunque creyera que seguramente el demonio no podría considerarle ya más patético- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

- Bueno...- Hiei pareció meditar unos instantes lo que iba a decir, buscando las palabras apropiadas - tiene que ver con que tú tampoco verás a bastantes personas durante algún tiempo

- ¿Cómo dices? - la idea de que en verdad ya se hubiera dormido y se encontrara soñando acudió a Kurama con fuerza nuevamente. La situación era demasiado surrealista

- Hn...Creía que los zorros tenían un oído perfecto, aunque seguro que en tu caso también es cosa de tu herencia ningen...

La situación era TOTALMENTE surrealista, incluso para tratarse de Hiei. ¿De qué se suponía que estaba hablando el koorime?

- Hiei, si estás borracho no es mi problema, así que si sólo has venido a decirme cosas sin sentido ya puedes irte por donde has venido, porque yo no voy ahfmfhfm...

Lo que Kurama tardó en comprender lo que le había impedido terminar la frase fue lo que Hiei necesitó para situarse mejor sobre el cuerpo del pelirrojo y profundizar más el beso que le estaba dando al youko. Y el pelirrojo aún tardó unos instantes más en asimilar que los labios del koorime se hallaban sobre los suyos, besándole con una demanda y una pasión que no había conocido nunca. Y tras otros segundos en los que no supo cómo reaccionar sencillamente cerró sus ojos deseando con todas sus fuerzas que aquello realmente no fuera un sueño. Y no volvió a abrirlos hasta que dejó de sentir el toque de Hiei tras lo que por lo menos a él le parecieron siglos. Ya no le importaba cuán surrealista fuera la situación, o si se había vuelto completamente loco y en vez de estar soñando estuviera imaginándose las cosas

- ¿La mujer que vive contigo?

- Yo...yo...

Kurama era incapaz de separar sus ojos del demonio que seguía sobre él, y que actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado. ¿Quizás se lo había imaginado en serio y Hiei sencillamente le había seguido hablando mientras su imaginación le jugaba una mala pasada? Pero no podía ser, porque el cosquilleo que habían dejado en sus labios los de Hiei se sentía demasiado real

- ¿Y bien...?

- Yo no...no...

- ¿No...?- la sonrisa que aparecía por momentos en el rostro de Hiei era de total burla y diversión - ¿No qué, zorro¿No sabes pronunciar más de dos palabras coherentes seguidas?- Hiei acercó nuevamente su rostro al de Kurama, hasta rozar su nariz ligeramente con la del youko y seguidamente dirigir sus labios hacia la oreja del pelirrojo, que aún era incapaz de reaccionar - ¿O es que voy a tener que arrancártelas a la fuerza?

Al sentir la lengua del jaganshi recorriendo su oreja, Kurama ignoró el escalofrío que le atravesó el cuerpo y se mantuvo todo lo impasible que pudo

- Si ya te has reído lo suficiente de mí, puedes irte

La mirada que le dirigió entonces Hiei, casi hizo temblar a Kurama más que la lengua de éste delineando la sensible piel de su oreja. Pocas veces había percibido en el youkai de fuego una mirada de tal seriedad dentro de su habitual mal humor

- No he venido a reírme de ti

- ¿Entonces...? -En esos momentos Kurama casi creyó que después de todo no estaba lo suficiente cansado como para echarse a llorar en cualquier momento. Esa situación le estaba sobrepasando por momentos- Desapareces como haces siempre, apareces de improviso en mi casa, no me reclamas por lo que pasó en el almacén y en vez de eso comienzas a decir cosas raras, me...me besas, y pretendes que...-a esas alturas las lágrimas de Kurama ya se escurrían por su rostro, sin que el youko hiciera nada para intentar siquiera retenerlas- ¿qué pretendes, Hiei?

- No pretendo nada

- !!Pues entonces vete y déjame en paz de una vez!!

Tras las palabras de Kurama, la habitación volvió a sumirse en el silencio, roto sólo por los suaves sollozos del pelirrojo, que temblaba ligeramente debajo de Hiei. ¿De verdad acababa de gritarle al youkai que le dejara en paz?

- ¿Realmente es eso lo que quieres...?

Las suaves palabras del koorime hicieron que Kurama comenzara a morderse el labio debatiéndose. Claro que no quería que Hiei se fuera, pero no tenía fuerzas para tratar de comprender las acciones del jaganshi...Hacía no más de veinte minutos Kurama había estado firmemente seguro de que no volvería a ver al demonio de fuego. Luego éste había aparecido de improviso, pero al parecer no con la intención de matarle ni insultarle, como había creído el youko. Y ahora le tenía sobre él, y se encontraban manteniendo la que el youko creía una de las conversaciones más largas que había tenido nunca con el koorime... Aunque esa conversación fuera prácticamente un monólogo por parte de Hiei al que Kurama no encontraba ningún sentido...

- Te lo pondré más fácil, kitsune. Siempre desaparezco y aparezco de improviso en tu casa y ese nunca fue motivo de suicidio para ti, no te reclamo por lo que pasó en el almacén porque no tengo intención de hacerlo, no digo cosas raras y sí, te he besado y aún así no pretendo que hagas nada -una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en el rostro del moreno-...o por lo menos nada de lo que puedas estar pensando

- ¿No...no vas a reclamarme lo que dije en el almacén?

- ¿Debería hacerlo?

- No lo sé...- Kurama ni siquiera fue consciente de la sonrisa en el rostro de su compañero, ni en el tono sugestivo de voz utilizado para decir alguna de las frases. Había dejado de llorar de golpe debido a la impresión que le habían causado las palabras de Hiei, y ahora no sabía qué hacer. Tampoco sabía en qué depararía la situación en la que les había sumergido el extraño comportamiento del koorime, pero necesitaba saber por qué estaba allí y lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Hiei- ¿y todo lo que dijiste sobre Mukuro?

- Oh eso...creí que era evidente

- Pues no lo es -Kurama se permitió dirigirle una mirada de enfado al demonio, dándole a entender que no era evidente en absoluto

- Bueno, pues pasaré poco por allí porque estaré demasiado...ocupado con otros asuntos en el Ningekai...Y tú no verás a mucha gente porque también tendrás mucho que hacer...

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

- Sí que estás lento hoy¿ne? Dicho de otro modo...- la lengua que hacía unos minutos se había paseado con total languidez por la oreja de Kurama, ahora se encontraba lamiendo con pereza sus labios. Pero el contacto no duró mucho dado que Hiei encaró de nuevo al youko antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar -...no te dejaré salir de esta habitación en bastante tiempo...

Y esta vez Kurama sí notó claramente la perversa sonrisa que apareció en el rostro del youkai de fuego, pero pretendió no haber entendido lo que había dicho el koorime. O más bien estaba demasiado ocupado intentando volver a respirar después de que Hiei delineara con su lengua sus labios, que parecían arderle reclamándole la pérdida de aquella intrusa.

Pero ahora tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse, porque sin esperar respuesta alguna, Hiei dirigió sus labios una vez más hacia la oreja de Kurama, que comenzó a lamer nuevamente sin demora, intercambiando las lamidas con suaves mordiscos que consiguieron erizar la piel del youko en demasiado poco tiempo para su gusto...¿Desde cuándo Youko Kurama se dejaba manipular y se derretía de esa manera x un simple toque?

- Mmm...Hiei...- Kurama ya no sabía por qué seguía pretendiendo encontrarle una explicación a lo que estaba pasando, pero todas las preguntas que su mente le obligaba a hacerse le impedían disfrutar completamente de las caricias que le estaba prodigando el koorime - ¿por qué estás haciendo esto?

Al escuchar la pregunta, Hiei se separó lo suficiente del pelirrojo para poder mirarle a los ojos, mientras sus manos se dirigían hacia el pecho del youko con pretendida distracción e inocencia

- Hago esto porque llevo demasiado tiempo queriendo hacerlo, y ahora que sé que no me atacarás ni...me odiarás por ello, no pienso seguir esperando

- Entonces...

Pero Hiei tampoco permitió que Kurama terminara la frase al demandar nuevamente sus labios; aunque esta vez el beso fue distinto. Tal vez porque Kurama al fin intuyó lo que Hiei había pretendido ir a decirle desde un primer momento. Tal vez era su manera de decirle que estaba de acuerdo con lo que había dicho en el almacén, y que él sentía algo parecido por el youko. O tal vez no, pero definitivamente no iba a seguir comiéndose la cabeza por ello. O por lo menos, no en esos momentos en los que los labios de Hiei se encontraban besándole de esa manera.

En esa ocasión Kurama no dudó en responder al beso con la misma intensidad y pasión con la que lo estaba recibiendo. Y cuando el youko creyó que no podía haber nada mejor que aquello, la lengua de Hiei apareció para lamer nuevamente sus labios y reclamar con ese gesto la entrada a la boca ajena, que el pelirrojo no tardó en conceder gustoso. Y entonces sus lenguas entraron en contacto y comenzaron un delicioso juego de posesión, y Kurama dejo escapar el primer suspiro de la noche, que se perdió en los labios hambrientos del koorime. No sólo porque Hiei se encontraba besándole, sino porque lo estaba haciendo como nadie lo había hecho nunca: como si ese beso fuera una manera como cualquier otra de reclamarle como suyo. Y por alguna extraña razón el orgullo del youko no se sintió herido, sino encantado. Y Kurama desde luego no se lo iba a discutir.

Cuando la necesidad de respirar les obligó a separarse, Hiei no esperó a recuperar el aliento antes de dirigir sus labios hacia el cuello del pelirrojo, que sin pensarlo echó la cabeza hacia atrás para que el koorime tuviera más espacio a disposición. Y Hiei no desaprovechó la oportunidad, comenzando a devorar toda la extensión de piel que tenía a su alcance, intercambiando lamidas y besos que iba repartiendo con cuidado de no dejar ningún rincón sin explorar

- Mmm...Hiei, yo...

El demonio de fuego se separó lo justo del cuello de Kurama. Lo suficiente para observar los ojos verdes semicerrados, pero no tanto como para poder seguir dibujando figuras imaginarias con su lengua en el largo cuello blanco que se le había ofrecido

- ¿Hn?

- Siento...siento haber creído a Kaoru antes que a ti

Al dejar de notar las caricias de la lengua de Hiei sobre su cuello, Kurama abrió los ojos del todo, preocupado. No había querido estropear el momento sacando el tema a relucir, pero si no se disculpaba con el jaganshi se iba a volver loco, como había pasado los dos días anteriores en los que no había podido dejar de pensar en ello. Aunque eso hubiera supuesto que Hiei se enfadara con él nuevamente.

Pero una ligera risa proveniente del demonio de fuego se dejó escuchar antes de que Hiei regresara a su anterior tarea

- No te molestes en pedirme perdón...ya pensaba castigarte por eso...

Y antes de que Kurama pudiera asimilar las palabras, los labios de Hiei volvieron a deslizarse por su garganta hasta que en un determinado punto los pequeños colmillos del koorime se clavaron con sorpresiva fuerza en la suave piel, arrancando una exclamación sorprendida del youko, que más que sufrir comenzó a temblar de placer cuando seguidamente del mordisco la lengua del youkai se paseó con docilidad por las recientes heridas, recogiendo los pequeños hilos de sangre que se escurrían por la nívea piel, como disculpándose por su anterior acción

- Espero que a partir de ahora no tengas ninguna duda de a quién creer, kitsune, o tendré que enfadarme de verdad

Kurama estuvo tentado a decir que si sus castigos se parecían lo más mínimo a eso no le importaría volver a enfadar al demonio, pero algo en la voz del jaganshi le dejó claro que no estaba bromeando, y Kurama no pretendía comprobar hasta qué punto podía llegar la paciencia de Hiei

- Y ya que estamos...- las manos que habían permanecido ociosas sobre el pecho del youko tomaron como si nada la prenda que cubría el torso de Kurama, y en un sólo movimiento Hiei ya tenía un trozo de la anterior parte de arriba del pijama del pelirrojo en cada mano, tirando seguidamente los jirones de tela al suelo como si no hubiera pasado nada - ...espero que tampoco se te ocurra acercarte a ningún ningen o demonio libidinoso que se te cruce, porque a partir de ahora eres mío, zorro, que no se te olvide...

Kurama había abierto los ojos con sorpresa cuando Hiei le había arrancado la prenda, pero aún los había abierto más al escuchar las palabras que acababan de salir de la boca del koorime. ¿Que era suyo?

- Hn...eso he dicho, zorro

- Hiei, cierra el jagan

- Si te vieras la cara en estos momentos no creerías que necesitase el jagan para saber lo que estás pensando

Hiei terminó de desprender a Kurama de los maltrechos restos de la prenda que acababa de quitarle mientras sus labios se dirigían nuevamente al sitio donde había mordido al youko para continuar su camino hacia el pecho que ahora se encontraba dispuesto y libre para ser degustado.

La boca del youkai comenzó un recorrido por todo el pecho de Kurama hasta alcanzar uno de los pezones del youko, que comenzó a devorar con gusto, lamiendo, chupando y mordisqueándolo suavemente, arranco gemidos que Kurama ya no hacía nada para tratar de contener

- Y Kurama...- Hiei cambió de lado para darle el mismo trato al otro pezón del youko, que arqueó la espalda ligeramente ante un mordisco un poco más fuerte que los anteriores en esa zona especialmente sensible -...si el haberte desnudado antes frente a mí era algún burdo truco de seducción...- la boca del koorime abandonó el pequeño botón para seguir su camino hacia abajo, besando y recorriendo toda la piel que quedaba a su alcance, hasta detenerse nuevamente, esta vez en el ombligo del pelirrojo, que tembló al sentir el suave aliento del jaganshi golpear contra su sensibilizada piel-...te diré que no ha funcionado

Pero la respuesta de Kurama se perdió en el gemido que soltó cuando la juguetona lengua de Hiei se introdujo sin ningún miramiento en el pequeño orificio, provocando que cierta parte de la anatomía de Kurama un poco más al sur le diera una nueva punzada, temblando con anticipación

- Mmm Hiei...¿No decías que no te gustaba...ahhh...jugar?

El demonio de fuego continuó lamiendo unos instantes más la zona, hasta que con una ligera sonrisa de premeditada maldad regresó a los labios de Kurama para robarle nuevamente el aliento con un beso aún más fogoso que los anteriores

- Digamos...que no le digo que no a determinados tipos de juegos...

Mientras sus labios regresaban a los del youko nuevamente, las manos de Hiei viajaron por todo su cuerpo hasta alcanzar la cinturilla del pantalón, que comenzó a desprender junto a la ropa interior del pelirrojo con toda la naturalidad del mundo, consiguiendo acompañar la acción por un nuevo gemido de Kurama, que suspiró al sentir la prenda rozando provocativamente su despierta hombría.

Y continuó suspirando cuando el jaganshi abandonó una vez más sus labios para recorrer nuevamente su cuerpo con su boca, siguiendo el mismo recorrido de antes. Y gimió en frustración cuando Hiei ignoró la poderosa erección que se alzaba implorante pidiendo algo de atención, para inventar un nuevo camino por la piel del youko que aún le quedaba por conocer, explorando y acariciando primero con sus manos para hacerlo con su lengua y labios después.

- Mmm...Hiei...- Kurama cerró sus ojos con fuerza cuando la traviesa lengua de fuego se paseó por la parte interna de sus muslos tras haber recorrido con gula el resto de sus piernas y pies, jugando con ellos. Pero la creciente tirantez de la que era presa le impedía perderse del todo en el placer que el jaganshi le estaba proporcionando.

Aún así, el youko tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para volver a abrir los ojos cuando sintió uno de los dedos del youkai de fuego sobre sus labios entreabiertos, acariciándolos sutilmente. Pero Kurama no se iba a quedar quieto ahora que podía tomar algo de parte en el asunto, así que haciendo todo lo posible para no perderse en el placer que le estaba dando la lengua que seguía jugando entre sus muslos, tomó la mano de Hiei con las suyas y comenzó a lamer sus dedos uno a uno, provocativamente, para intentar dejar salir algo del torrente de emociones que le embargaba.

Kurama ni siquiera paró cuando al empezar a mordisquear las puntas de los dedos de Hiei, éste dejó su labor para clavar sus ojos en los del pelirrojo, que se encontraban cerrados nuevamente. Si Kurama los hubiera abierto entonces, habría visto el deseo desbordarse de las orbes escarlata del jaganshi ante la que se le antojaba la visión más erótica que había conocido nunca: el ser más bello que recordara haber visto en su larga vida, a su completo merced, lamiendo sus dedos como si fueran el más delicioso manjar.Y lo mejor de todo era que ese ser era Kurama.No...era SU Kurama.

Hiei estuvo a punto de mandarlo todo al infierno y poseer al youko en ese mismo momento, pero conteniéndose, en vez de eso paseó su lengua una vez más por la piel de Kurama, recorriendo una de sus ingles y asegurándose de rozar en el proceso el miembro de Kurama

- AHHH...Hiei...

- ¿Sí...?

- Por...por favor...no puedo más

- ¿Por favor, qué, zorro¿Por favor te haga mío? -y antes de esperar a que el youko pudiera reaccionar, Hiei dirigió uno de sus dedos anteriormente lubricados hacia la entrada de Kurama y sin más miramientos comenzó a introducirlo en ella.

La protesta del pelirrojo por la sorpresiva acción y la punzada de dolor que sintió debido a las formas no muy sutiles del koorime quedó acallada cuando el demonio de fuego paseó como si nada su pequeña lengua por la punta del miembro aún desatendido de Kurama, para retirarla al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a mover el dedo que ya se encontraba en el youko.

Pero Kurama pareció no notar ese hecho, ni siquiera cuando tras unos instantes el jaganshi acompañó ese dedo por otro más, porque en ese instante Hiei lamió toda la extensión del pene del pelirrojo, para al instante retirar su lengua, observando con satisfacción las reacciones que se adivinaban en el rostro del youko, que era incapaz de ordenar sus pensamientos ni las sensaciones que le estaban embargando. No sabía si hacerles caso a los intrusos que se movían en su interior con delirante certeza y desesperante tranquilidad, o a su miembro, que parecía querer erguirse más aún de lo que ya estaba para reclamar nuevas atenciones de la húmeda visitante que le ponía el caramelo en la boca y luego se lo quitaba.

Pero algo en la expresión de Kurama pareció convencer a Hiei de que no aguantaría mucho más esa situación, por lo que sin retirar sus dedos del interior del pelirrojo utilizó su mano libre para tomar el miembro del youko y llevárselo a la boca, comenzando a degustarlo con gula. Kurama soltó entonces un profundo gemido llevando sus manos a la cabeza de Hiei, intentando contener las ganas que tenía de enterrarse en aquella boca que le estaba proporcionando tanto placer. No sabía si era por lo excitado que se encontraba, porque Hiei era realmente bueno con su boca, o porque sencillamente era el youkai quien se encontraba atendiéndole, pero Kurama no tuvo ninguna duda sobre con qué mamada se quedaría si alguna vez alguien le preguntaba.

Un pequeño gruñido de Hiei que se perdió en la piel del pelirrojo le indicó al youko que el tirón de pelo que acababa de darle al koorime debido a un pequeño mordisquito recibido en su glande no había sido tan suave como le había parecido. Pero a tener en cuenta que Kurama estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos para no arrancarle el cabello a Hiei a mechones, darle algún que otro tironcito no lo consideraba tan grave

-Mmm Hiei...si no te detienes me voy a...mmmm...venir...

Pero el demonio de fuego ignoró la advertencia y siguió a lo suyo, lamiendo, chupando y acariciando toda la extensión de carne que tenía delante, acelerando el ritmo cuando la respiración del youko le indicó que ya no aguantaría mucho más. Y tampoco se apartó cuando un gemido más fuerte que los anteriores le indicó que el pelirrojo había llegado al límite, justo antes de sentir aquel líquido caliente en su boca, que tragó gustoso mientras retiraba suavemente sus dedos del interior de Kurama para darle un pequeño respiro.

Éste, tumbado en la cama con los ojos cerrados, aún trataba de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar cuando el suave sonido de la tela al caer al suelo le hizo abrir los ojos para encontrarse a Hiei desprendiéndose de las prendas que cubrían su cuerpo. Y al quedarse desnudo parado frente a él, el youko no pudo sino observar con deleite cada resquicio y cada línea que conformaba aquel cuerpo que le había atraído desde la primera vez que lo había visto. No podía decirse que el demonio de fuego fuera hermoso, porque su atractivo residía en otra parte. Sus duros entrenamientos, su fuerte carácter...el youkai lo que desbordaba era erotismo y sexualidad por todas partes. Sí, su atractivo residía precisamente en que era eso mismo: tremenda y peligrosamente atractivo.

Hiei se quedó observando a Kurama desde su posición sin hacer nada, pero tras unos instantes volvió a subirse a la cama para recostarse sobre el pelirrojo, sintiéndose ambos por primera vez sin la barrera que suponía la ropa, y gimiendo ambos cuando el erecto miembro del koorime hizo contacto con el de Kurama, que volvía a encontrarse excitado por momentos

- Tú sí eres hermoso, kitsune...

La posible respuesta de Kurama a la frase susurrada sobre sus labios se perdió cuando nuevamente Hiei le besó de aquella manera que hacía al youko perder el sentido de la realidad. Cada vez que sus lenguas se encontraban y se rozaban sensualmente de esa forma, Kurama podría haber jurado que no le hubiera importado morir compartiendo un beso así con Hiei. Pero cuando los labios del jaganshi se alejaron para detenerse nuevamente a devorar su cuello y sus penes comenzaron a chocar y acariciarse una vez más en un ritmo impuesto x el demonio de fuego, Kurama definitivamente podría haberse muerto y no le habría importado en absoluto. Sobretodo cuando los pequeños jadeos que Hiei no podía retener se unían a los suyos.

El jaganshi no supo cuánto tiempo pasaron así, pero tampoco le importaba. Lo único que lo hacía era que a esas alturas Kurama ya se encontraba pidiendo de forma incoherente que no le siguiese torturando, y él no se lo iba a discutir; ya se había estado conteniendo lo suficiente a lo largo de toda la noche, y no creía que pudiera aguantar mucho más tiempo, a tener en cuenta que tenía que soportar la visión de un Kurama desnudo, gimiendo completamente desinhibido y pidiendo por más. Así que dejó de devorar el cuello de Kurama para darle un nuevo beso en los labios antes de dirigir una vez más sus dedos hacia la entrada de Kurama. Pero cuando iba a empezar a prepararle nuevamente, fue detenido por la propia mano de Kurama, que le miró suplicante con los ojos entrecerrados

- No hace falta...no creo que pudiera soportarlo sin venirme otra vez

Hiei clavó sus orbes rojos en los esmeralda de Kurama, pareciendo meditarlo unos instantes. Hasta que finalmente rectificó el recorrido de su mano para apoyarla a un lado de la cabeza de Kurama y situar mejor su peso sobre el cuerpo del otro chico, mientras que con la otra tomaba firmemente su miembro y lo dirigía hacia el interior del de ojos verdes.

Cuando Hiei comenzó a entrar en Kurama, dos sonidos rompieron la monotonía de las fuertes respiraciones: el pequeño quejido del youko y el suave jadeo del koorime. Hiei se detuvo unos instantes, preguntándose si continuar o no, pero un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza por parte de Kurama le hizo continuar introduciéndose en aquel cuerpo que había anhelado poseer tantas veces. Y cuando tras unos instantes el jaganshi consiguió encontrarse completamente dentro de Kurama, esta vez fueron dos suspiros los que se escucharon.

El koorime permaneció sin moverse, expectante ante cualquier indicio del pelirrojo que le indicara con seguridad cuándo podía continuar, y deseando que dicho indicio no tardara mucho en llegar porque le estaba costando demasiado no comenzar a enterrarse con delirio en esa estrecha calidez que le estaba acogiendo.

Kurama por su parte trataba de tranquilizar su agitada respiración y concentrarse en sentir el miembro de Hiei llenándolo de esa manera, en vez de en la pequeña punzada de dolor que estaba sintiendo. Sólo se dio cuenta de que había cerrado sus ojos cuando tuvo que abrirlos para enfocarlos en el youkai sobre él, que también había fijado sus ojos en los suyos. Y cuando eso sucedió, Kurama realmente fue consciente de que en verdad era Hiei quien estaba con él. Era él quien se encontraba llenándolo de esa manera, no sólo físicamente...Y Kurama decidió ignorar completamente el dolor.

Rodeando la cintura del youkai con sus piernas hizo un pequeño movimiento para indicarle a Hiei que ya estaba listo, consiguiendo que el jaganshi comenzara a moverse al fin, siguiendo un ritmo deliberadamente lento que Kurama no sabía si amar u odiar, porque no sabía si el demonio de fuego lo hacía así para no hacerle daño o para terminar de robarle la poca cordura que le quedaba. Todo lo que estaba sintiendo le sobrepasaba. Sentía el miembro de Hiei entrar una y otra vez en su interior con una suavidad que jamás había apreciado en ningún otro aspecto de la vida del youkai, mientras los roncos jadeos que de vez en cuando se escapaban susurrantes de los labios del jaganshi le golpeaban de lleno haciendo que sus sentidos se agudizaran al máximo para poder captar todo lo posible del ser que se encontraba sobre él...Pero a esas alturas Kurama necesitaba más, porque su estabilidad mental no soportaría mucho más tiempo esa situación.

Como si hubiera sentido la necesidad del youko, Hiei aceleró el ritmo, comenzando a embestir más fuertemente en Kurama, que gimió con fuerza al sentir golpear seguidamente y con precisión ese punto dentro de él que mandaba descargas eléctricas hacia todo su cuerpo, haciendo que en un momento dado el youko no pudiera evitar arquear la espalda para poder abrazar al demonio de fuego, clavándole las uñas con cierto salvajismo y mordiéndole el cuello en el proceso, para intentar dejar escapar de alguna manera la pasión que le estaba embargando. Pero ese hecho no pareció importarle en absoluto al moreno, que comenzó a embestir más fuertemente contra él al sentir las uñas del pelirrojo arañar su espalda con fuerza.

Ya no era sólo Hiei quien se enterraba en Kurama, sino que el pelirrojo también iba al encuentro del otro cuerpo que le estaba haciendo sentir así, creando un ritmo salvaje que se volvió aún mas tortuoso para el pelirrojo cuando una de las manos de Hiei se envolvió alrededor de su miembro siguiendo con ella el mismo ritmo que habían impuesto los dos

-Ahhh...mmm..HIEI...no voy a...aguantar

-Hnnn...

Tras unos cuantos embites más, Kurama se vino en la mano del jaganshi, que dio todavía unas pocas embestidas antes de derramarse en el interior del pelirrojo, cayendo sobre el cuerpo agotado de éste, que casi por inercia le abrazó contra su tembloroso cuerpo, temiendo que todo fuera a desvanecerse de un momento a otro.

Pero no podía ser, porque todo se sentía demasiado real como para tratarse de un sueño. El ligero sudor de Hiei se unía al suyo; notaba restos de su propio semen sobre su estómago; y por encima de todo, Kurama sentía la cálida respiración del demonio de fuego golpeándole suavemente la garganta, consiguiendo que aún después de todo lo que había pasado su piel se erizara con ese simple toque.

Permanecieron así unos minutos más, sin romper el silencio reinante, hasta que finalmente Hiei se desembarazó con cuidado de los brazos de Kurama para poder salir finalmente de él, arrancando un pequeño quejido del youko en el proceso. Pero al pelirrojo se le olvidó ese hecho cuando Hiei volvió a su anterior postura apoyado en su pecho.

Kurama era incapaz de pensar coherentemente en todo lo que había pasado ese día, porque en verdad le parecía que solamente en un sueño las cosas habrían podido cambiar tanto en un intervalo tan corto de tiempo. Por la mañana se había despedido de sus amigos con el corazón en un puño; durante todo el viaje de regreso a casa había estado repasando todo lo que había ocurrido en esos malditos días que habían pasado en la dichosa playa; al llegar a su casa estaba cansado como nunca en su vida y ahora no hubiera podido dormir aunque hubiese querido; primero no tenía ganas de llorar, pero luego rompió a hacerlo cuando apareció el jaganshi al que creía no iba a volver a ver nunca; y después de creer que éste había ido a matarle, ahora se encontraba abrazándole después de lo que esperaba que para el koorime también hubiera sido hacer el amor, aunque algo en su interior le decía con certera seguridad que sí.

Definitivamente todo era demasiado confuso, pero al sentir la boca de Hiei pasearse nuevamente por su garganta y pecho hasta alcanzar un pezón que comenzó a mordisquear juguetonamente, una radiante sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Kurama.

Ahora volvía a repasar como tantas otras veces todo lo que había vivido con el youkai de fuego a lo largo de esos años. Recordaba cada segundo que había estado junto al youkai, cuando conversaban (más bien cuando él hablaba y Hiei gruñía en respuesta), cuando esperaban pacientemente (o no tanto) su turno de luchar en los torneos, o cuando acudían a cumplir alguna misión impuesta por Koenma. Recordaba los pocos ratos tranquilos que habían pasado junto a Yusuke y Kuwabara fuera o dentro de las misiones, y los días en los que Hiei aparecía de improviso en su casa y se quedaba a pasar la noche. Y recordó lo que le echaba de menos cuando éste tenía que ir a cumplir alguna misión para Mukuro...

Recordaba lo mal que lo había pasado en innumerables ocasiones, debido al mal carácter del demonio y a su comportamiento. Recordaba cada vez que el Koorime le había hecho daño (consciente o inconscientemente).Recordaba todas las veces que había llorado al sentir la impotencia de haberse enamorado de alguien como él y recordó cómo había intentado deshacerse de esos sentimientos sin conseguirlo...

Y una idea cruzó la mente de Kurama como un relámpago antes de perderse nuevamente en el placer que a partir de ese día se convertiría en una constante en su vida.

Quizás si no hubieran vivido tantos malos momentos, ni sufrido tanto...en ese instante no se encontrarían ahí, juntos. Quizás todas las lágrimas que había derramado el youko habían supuesto estar un paso más cerca de conseguir que en esos momentos Hiei estuviera recorriendo una vez más su cuerpo con más pasión que antes, haciendo que a Kurama se le pasara por la cabeza el fugaz pensamiento de que no le importaría consumirse para siempre en el fuego del youkai.

Quizás, después de todo...

ººººººººººººººº

Esa misma noche, cuando Hiei se despertó debido a un ruido proveniente de la calle, estuvo tentado a ir a terminar con la insulsa vida de quien fuera que hubiera provocado dicho ruido, pero cuando giró su rostro y se topó con el de Kurama durmiendo plácidamente con una sonrisa en los labios, se lo pensó mejor.

Sin siquiera pretenderlo, recordó cada momento pasado junto al ser pelirrojo que se encontraba a su lado. Recordó lo mucho que había aprendido a respetar con el tiempo al poderoso contendiente que se hallaba junto a él. Recordó la perspicacia y la inteligencia del zorro, y las veces que había sentido envidia y las otras tantasque se había sentido secretamente orgulloso de él. Recordó que ese pelirrojo era el único capaz de arrancarle una sonrisa del rostro, y todas las veces que sin saber por qué, había terminado pensando para su desesperación que cuando el youko no estaba, la soledad de la que pensaba era una constante en su vida, se volvía mucho más pronunciada y desesperante...y solitaria...

Recordó lo mal que lo pasaba cuando veía que las sonrisas de Kurama no eran sólo para él, aunque en aquel entonces no entendiera muy bien a qué se debía aquello. Recordó las veces que había sufrido cuando se peleaba con el pelirrojo, aunque casi siempre fuera culpa suya, y lo frustrado que se había encontrado por eso. Recordó la sensación de dagas clavándose por todo su cuerpo cuando el youko había dudado de su palabra, y lo que le había recorrido cuando había escuchado de los labios de aquel demonio lo bien que besaba Kurama. Recordó que intentó odiar al pelirrojo por hacerle sentir tantas cosas que no entendía, y que intentó odiarle más aún cuando se dio cuenta de que no conseguía que esas sensaciones dejaran de recorrerle...

Y una idea cruzó la mente de Hiei como un relámpago antes de acurrucarse con una maliciosa sonrisa contra el cálido cuerpo que había poseído esa noche y para el cual tenía grandes proyectos en perspectiva, antes de disponerse a dormir nuevamente, olvidada ya la razón de su desvelo.

Quizás si no hubieran pasado tantas cosas a lo largo de esos años, tanto las buenas como las malas...en ese instante no se encontrarían ahí, juntos. Quizás todas los momentos de frustración, incomodidad y desesperación que había sentido por culpa del youko, habían supuesto estar un paso más cerca de que Kurama acabara de abrazarle aún más contra él en sueños, mientras la dulce sonrisa de su rostro se ensanchaba, consiguiendo que a Hiei se le pasara por la cabeza el fugaz pensamiento de que igual al final no estaban tan mal los estúpidos sentimientos ningen.

Quizás, después de todo...

ººººººººººººººº

Una monótona y suave respiración se unió a otra que llevaba más tiempo así, acompasándose ambas en una danza que rompía sutilmente la quietud de la habitación, solamente para convertirla en un espacio en el que no importaba nada más que esas respiraciones, bailando juntas al compás de los sentimientos de sus dueños.

Quizás, después de todo...todo había merecido la pena.

º-º-º-º-º-FIN-º-º-º-º-º

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Fiuuu...y colorín colorado...XD Jop, ya me deprimí otra vez ;.; En fin, soy un poco desastre, no me lo tengáis en cuenta n.ñ Espero que el último capítulo no haya defraudado, y que si no es mucha molestia me dejaráis vuestra opinión, porque en este capítulo más que en ningún otro me gustaría saber lo que pensáis :)

Sé que dije que iba a responder a los reviews personalmente, pero como volvieron a dejarme anónimos y luego se me olvida responderos a todos por mail, pues una vez más los contesto aquí :)

Contestación a los rr:

Lastlightangel y Lissy: gracias por avisarme de que el capítulo no salía en la página, porque si no llega a ser por vosotras y algunos mails que me llegaron no me entero :(

Lilith jaganshi: bueno, lo de publicar pronto lo hice lo antes posible, aunque al final no fuera lo pronto que pretendía, lo siento u.u Y en cuanto a lo de dejar de hacer sufrir a Hiei y a Kurama, espero que este capítulo compense los sufrimientos que les hice pasar a lo largo del fic, porque sino mal lo veo XD Pero creo (y espero) que no se me vengan a quejar :) Muchísimas gracias por tu review. Un beso :)

Rockergirl-sk: me alegra saber que el anterior capítulo te había gustado, y espero que el cierre de la historia no haya decepcionado, porque anda que no me costó...Pero bueno, espero que también te gustara este capítulo y que me hagas saber tu opinión. Un besito :)

x.KaoRi-KiTsuNe.x: bueno, lo de dejar las cosas en el penúltimo episodio es parte de la mentalidad macabra de los escritores para hacer sufrir un poco a su público, no me lo tengas en cuenta xD Y Kaoru, no, al final no era tan malo Quería dar la sorpresa en algún punto de la historia y salió así. Además ya le estaba cogiendo cariño al personaje y no podía ponerle luego de malo maloso :P Espero que este capítulo te gustara también, y que el desenlace de la historia dejara un buen sabor de boca. Muchas gracias por tu opinión. Besitos n.n

Dianiz: para nada me molestó tu comentario, siempre digo que las críticas constructivas son bien recibidas :) En cuanto a lo que comentas, es cierto que se trata del gran Youko Kurama, y que no debería comportarse como una "niña llorona", pero traté de intentar explicar de la mejor forma posible el agotamiento emocional de Kurama, después de todo lo que había sufrido por sus sentimientos hacia Hiei. Después de tanto tiempo, y de estar recibiendo continuos desplantes por parte del koorime, me intenté poner en la situación del pelirrojo y pensé que, como traté de hacer ver, ya no tendría fuerzas para nada, ni siquiera para seguir luchando por muy Youko Kurama que fuera. En cuanto a lo de matar a Kaoru, desde mi punto de vista de morir, hubiera sido sin duda a manos de Hiei, pero al final resultó así, lamento que te hubiese gustado más de otra forma :) Espero que este capítulo te gustara aunque fuera un poquito más. Gracias por tu review. Besos:)

Sofi: ya ya...ya está aquí la continuación, lamento la tardanza (no me riñas :( ) XDD Espero que la espera mereciera la pena y gracias por el comentario (reconozco que trabajo mejor bajo presión XD) Un besito ;)

Y hasta aquí n.n

Mil gracias por haberme acompañado en esta aventura, y mil gracias por haberos tomado algo de vuestro tiempo para escribirme

Nos leemos :)

Jilly


End file.
